Oath
by Renn19861
Summary: Zelda has to pick a suitor to be her prince consort, but so far she hasnt't met anyone worthy, that is until a certain Lord re-enters her life. With the looming threat of an invasion from the Kingdom of Elred, Zelda must hurry and secure the throne before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awoke to the loud giggles of what I assumed were the maids; as my senses became more aware of my surroundings I heard something else, it was a sound that was ever so comforting for me. I gently removed the covers from my body and dressed myself in a simple lace robe; I parted my curtains from my bed and slowly rose.

"Oh your highness!" one of the maids, I believe her name was Amelia, gasped as she saw me standing there.

"We are terribly sorry, we meant not to wake you" she and the other chamber maid bowed.

"No, no it's alright, I believe it's late enough" I said while shaking my head, something behind Amelia caught my eye.

"What's that" I said while pointing at the small round table that sat in the middle of my room.

"Oh your highness, they are a gift, they were delivered this morning while you slept, would you like to read the inscription?" the second maid answered quite excited.

I glanced at the arrangement of roses I was sure was sent by a suitor

"Can you read it to me" I said as I walked over to my window and parted the curtains. It was raining; the drizzling sound of the rain hitting my window brought a small smile across my face, how I came to love rainy days I remember not, all I know is that rainy days like these bring to me an undying sense of peace.

"Yes your highness!" the young maid said as she rushed to open the letter.

" _My dearest princess Zelda"_ she began

" _In all my travels I have never seen a beauty such as yourself; it is my greatest desire and it would be the greatest honor to have a woman of your intellect and beauty as my wife_

 _Thinking of You,_

 _Lord Markett"_

I grimaced at the sound of his name, how dare he, I thought as I continued to look at the rainfall.

"Your Highness?" Amelia's timid voice broke through my trance and I realized I had been clutching at the curtains the whole time. I let go of the curtains and turned to face the very confused maids.

"Thank you, what is your name?" I asked the second maid

"Julia" she said while bowing her head

"That's a lovely name, thank you Julia for reading the inscription to me" I said trying my best to hide my utter disgust as I recalled my last encounter with Lord Markett.

"Amelia could you please remove the roses from my bedroom "I asked as I turned my gaze back to the window

"Yes your highness" Amelia answered and without another word she exited my bedroom.

"Julia could you help me get ready for the day" I turned my gaze from the window towards a very confused Julia. "Yes your highness of course, what would you like to wear today?" she asked

"Something simple, it doesn't seem like the rain will let up soon." I said as I walked away from the window.

Julia opened my armoire and selected an off the shoulder lavender dress, a lovely color.

"Will this do madam?" she asked timidly

I simply nodded my head and began to undress, as I stood there in my undergarments I couldn't help but think about my encounter with Lord Markett.

Lady Impa had arranged another meeting with a suitor, ever since my father, the King, had announced my coming of age my days were spent entertaining Lords from all around the country. The King hoped that one day soon I would choose an honorable lord to be my prince consort.

On this day I was to meet Lord Markett for the first time, as always I was escorted by my knights, but most importantly I was escorted by Sir Arthur. Sir Arthur was an important figure in my life, ever since I was young I remember him being there, he was always there keeping a close eye on me; he wasn't just a knight and body guard he was also a father figure, much more than my own father the King. I never went anywhere without Sir Arthur being there, he was my greatest support.

When we arrived to the Markett manor I was instantly greeted by non-other than Lord Markett, he held out his had to me which I reluctantly took. When I finally stepped out of the carriage I couldn't help but to stare at the man in front of me. He was incredibly handsome, his dark hair contrasted marvelously with his fair skin and his dark eyes pierced through my own. He was strong I could tell but there was something about him that made me uncomfortable.

He showed me his gardens and we walked for what seemed forever, Sir Arthur keeping a close eye on me course.

"Princess tell me about yourself, I wish to know more about you" he smiled at me

"What would you like to know my lord?" I quizzically looked at him

No one had ever asked me that before; every other suitor I had met had always been preoccupied talking about themselves.

"You must have certain diversions that you regularly partake in" he smiled again while gently brushing his hand on my cheek.

I blushed at the daring move, no one had ever laid a hand on me before, I turned away to hide my embarrassment and shock .We made a turn into a small entry way covered by flowers in which he then pushed me against the wall, hands on each side of my face. Without another word he lowered his head and forcibly put his lips upon mine.

I managed to push him off and yelled for Sir Arthur whom in no time had the Lord pinned against the floor. We left as quickly as we came, now I know what had made me feel so uncomfortable, It was his eyes they were hungry for something, how far would he have gone if Sir Arthur wouldn't' have been there; that night I cried myself to sleep.

"Your highness, are you alright?" Julia's voice ran through my ear drums as I came back to reality.

"Yes, I am sorry, are we done?" I asked as I took a look at my reflection.

"Yes madam, if everything is to your liking," she responded with a smile.

I got up from my vanity and walked over to the mirror, the dress fit nicely against my body, my shoulders were exposed but ever so elegantly, my blond hair was left loose except for the top half which was braided and pinned at the back. I placed my circlet on top of my head and took one last look at myself. Satisfied I turned to look at Julia and smiled.

"Thank you Julia" I said and then proceeded to go on with the rest of this rainy day.

Ok my fellow Zelda Lovers, I do not own any of the characters in this story, this is my first fan fic ever so please be nice about the comments or reviews etc. I would like to keep the story going so please let me know what you think and again please be nice and gentle, this is my first time writing a story, Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood by the doors of the Kings study unable to bring myself to open them, Impa had tracked me down to my favorite spot in the library where she informed the King needed to speak with me urgently. I knew what he needed to say to me I just didn't want to hear it, so I stood there unable to open the doors.

"Princess you will have to face your father sooner or later" Impa gestured.

With a hopeful glace I found the strength to open the grand mahogany doors leading to the Kings study.

"Your Majesty, I was told you needed to speak with me" I curtsied and waited for the King to speak

The King sat there among a stack of books and scrolls, his desk was anything but neat; it was messy and unorganized. Behind him two large bookshelves stood framing the grand window that overlooked the gardens, finally the King looked up from his stack of books and motioned me to come closer.

"Princess Zelda, I hear you have rejected yet another suitor." The King said getting back to his writing.

"Yes Sire" I responded without looking at him

The King was intimidating to look at, he stood tall and despite his years he was strong. His features were aged now, his hair grey and thin, his cerulean eyes had lost their brightness and luster, instead they were cold and distant. The King had been an incredibly handsome man in his time but now all I could see was an incredibly old man, a man full of wisdom.

"Zelda I don't need to remind you that you have a duty to uphold to your kingdom" he sighed as he put his quill down and looked at me.

Looking down I nodded. I could see the disappointment in his eyes; it had been a year since my coming of age and as my 19th birthday approached the pressure to find a suitable prince consort increased. The King was worried about the kingdom, as Princess of Hyrule I would take over the throne once he passed, but I could not become Queen without a husband, without a ruler Hyrule faced the threat of invasion from our neighboring country Eldred.

"Zelda my health is declining I will not be able to handle the affairs of this country and when that happens you will need to take over for me, but you cannot rule unless you have chosen a prince. Do you understand Zelda?" he said very sternly

"I understand Sire" I said still unable to look at him.

"You are free to go" he said with a wave of his hand

I curtsied before exiting the study, once the doors were shut behind me I felt an overwhelming feeling of distress come upon me.

"Princess are you alright?" a worried Impa said

"Yes, I need some air" I said as I tried my best to keep my composure

I walked as fast as I could to the gardens, the rain was still pouring and I could hear the thunders echo across the sky. Once outside the tears rolled uncontrollably down my face, I couldn't bear the thought of choosing one of the lords I had met so far as my prince. They simply weren't worth the title. I was soaked to the bone, the water splashed beneath my boots and I felt nothing but the cold drops of rain dripping against my body; I walked further and further into the gardens until I could walk no more. As I continued to sob I heard a clanking noise come up from behind me, someone had followed me here.

"Princess are you alright" an all too familiar voice spoke behind me

"Sir Arthur, what will I do, the King, my father wants me to choose a husband among the lords"

"You know as well as I that none of the lords are capable of taking that title, and how can I find the courage and wisdom to lead Hyrule, I am nothing like my father" at this point the tears had ceased but my anxiety had taken over and I was finding it difficult to breathe.

Noticing my shallow breaths Sir Arthur led me away from the rain, he took me underneath an old oak tree that had been on the palace grounds for centuries. He took off his cape, a symbol of his authority over the Hyrulean Army and wrapped it over my cold body.

"Listen to me Zelda" He spoke sternly

"You are as wise and as courageous as your father, even more so I believe. You are more than capable of ruling this great land of Hyrule, and when the time comes for you to take the throne I know you rule with the grace and wisdom that the goddesses have bestowed upon you."

Sir Arthur was more than the captain of the army, he was my personal body guard and much more than that, he was a father to me. Sir Arthur had been a faithful knight for many years, he stood tall and strong, his dark hair had begun to display signs of aging and his eyes although surrounded by dark circles held a brightness to them that made everything better for me. His words managed to calm me down and for the first time in over a year I could see my situation a bit more clearly, although I was not yet ready to assume the throne or to choose a suitable suitor as my prince, I knew that whatever choice I made, Sir Arthur would be there to support my decision.

"Thank you" I managed to mumble

"Come Princess lets get you cleaned up" he held out his hand to me and walked me back inside the castle walls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several days had passed since my audience with the King and since then I went about my usual duties, entertaining potential suitors. Impa had lined up at least three meetings a day with three different suitors and in each meeting I did my very best to keep an open mind, after all this was not a matter of the heart rather it was a matter of duty.

"Princess Zelda?" Lord Emmett said

"Yes my lord" I said to him

"You seem distracted my lady, is there something wrong?" he said quirking up an eyebrow

"No my lord, forgive me I was simply admiring your beautiful flowers."

"What kind of flowers are they again?" I said with as much charm as I could muster

"Oh, well they are amaryllis your highness" he said while picking one

He handed the flower to me which I gracefully took

"They really are beautiful my lord, thank you for the kind gesture" I responded with a small smile

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are princess" he said looking straight into my eyes

I felt a light blush at the compliment and smiled in response. Lord Emmett was a handsome fellow; he had bright green eyes that matched his bright blond hair which was tied at the back. He wasn't as tall as many of the other suitors or as strong but his intellect made him worthy candidate. For the first time in over a year I felt as though I had found someone who could take the title of prince of Hyrule. I found that I enjoyed my time spent with Lord Emmett, he was kind and sincere and a hopeless romantic, something I feel we had in common.

"Lord Emmett you are too kind" I said

"My lady it is time" Impa said as she came to the terrace where Lord Emmett and I had spent the last hour talking.

"Lord Emmett thank you for your hospitality" I said as I stood from my seat and curtsied to the young Lord

"It was my pleasure your highness, I hope to see you again very soon" he said as he placed a small kiss on my gloved hand.

I smiled in response and was then escorted back to the carriage by Sir Arthur and Impa.

Once we arrived to the castle I was summoned to the Kings study, apparently news travel fast and the King had heard my meeting with Lord Emmett had gone well.

"Zelda please come" the King beckoned me

He seemed pleased but more than that he seemed unusually content and almost excited

"Please tell me about your meeting with Lord Emmett" he said while parting the stack of books on his desk so as to see me better I presume.

"The meeting went well your grace; Lord Emmett was incredibly sincere and kind." I said feeling a bit perturbed

"and?" the King motioned with his hands

"and I think he could be a worthy candidate your majesty" I finalized a bit unsettled by my declaration

"So you haven't made a decision then" the King sighed

"No sire, I would like to know him better, after all I could possibly spend the rest of my life with him." I said as I looked at the King

"Well I suppose that is fair" the King said while smiling

"Will you see other lords as well Zelda?" He asked as he got up from his seat behind his desk

" Yes Sire I believe that would be the wisest decision" I stated

"Good, good, better to keep your options open then" he said as he paced

Why was he so anxious all of a sudden, my answer was quickly answered when we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" the King said as he continued his pacing

At the door stood Sir Arthur, I looked at him quite puzzled in which he returned a reassuring smile. Sir Arthur took a spot next to me and bowed to the King at which point the King stopped pacing and faced the both us.

"Sir Arthur you have been a faithful knight to our kingdom for many years and have taken very good care of the Princess." The king spoke

"As the Captain of the guard you know better than anyone the situation at border between Elred and Hyrule" he continued

Situation, what situation, what was the King talking about, as far as I knew Elred had not taken any kind of action against us. Was there something they were both keeping from me?

"Yes Sire" Sir Arthur said his expression blank, he was looking straight at the King and in that instant I felt an overwhelming sense of foreboding

"You must also be aware of the declining health of General Aiken" the King continued

Sir Arthur simply nodded

"Sir Arthur, the situation is getting worse and there is a possibility that Elred will attack I need you to travel to Aldway in three days' time and take over for General Aiken. I fear he will not be able to lead the troops if an attack is to arise." As he finished his sentence the King walked over to his desk and from underneath he brought forth a beautifully crafted sword. He respectfully handed it to Sir Arthur indicating his new position as General of the Hyrulean army.

"Sir Arthur will you accept this new responsibility" the King asked

Sir Arthur took the sword in hand and bowed to the King " Your Majesty I accept my duty as a knight and am prepared to lay my life on the line for the sake of Hyrule"

The King smiled proudly for he knew he had made the right decision in promoting Sir Arthur as General of the Hyrulean Army

"There is one favor I would like to ask your Majesty" Sir Arthur said as he sheathed his new sword.

"Allow me to choose the next captain of the guard not only will he be in second in command to the army but he will also be in charge of protecting the princess in my absence." He said while bowing down to the King

The King contemplated on Sir Arthur's request and after a few moments he nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you Sire, I promise to have a worthy candidate by tomorrow afternoon" Sir Arthur bowed then turned to face me.

"Your Highness" he said as he bowed to me

Sir Arthur then walked towards the doors and exited the Kings study.

I stood still unable to process what had just happened, Sir Arthur was to leave in three days, Elred threatened to attack Hyrule and I could do nothing about it. I turned towards the King and slowly my emotions began to emerge as the realization of what had just transpired finally took a hold on me.

"What is happening father, why do you believe Elred will attack Hyrule" I said trying my best to keep the tears back.

Sir Arthur couldn't leave, what would I do without him, he was the only person that knew the real me, the only one who understood my deepest fears and he was the only one who truly cared for my well-being. My father was only interested in securing the throne nothing more.

"Now Zelda the only thing I want you to worry about now is fulling your duty as princess, and right now that lies in finding a suitable prince. Nothing else concerns you for now" the King responded as he walked back to his desk

His words struck me, not my concern!

"With all do respect your grace" I said, anger flaring up inside me

"You just sent away the only father figure I have known to war, my country is facing a direct attack from our neighboring kingdom and you think this is none of my concern!"

"I will be queen one day and I deserve the right to know…"

"ENOUGH!" the king shouted

His voice was loud enough to stop my sudden outburst, at this point I could no longer contain the tears that had welled up inside me, tears streamed down my face and all the anger that had been present not moments ago was now absent

The King walked over to where I stood paralyzed clearly upset with my actions

"Zelda you will never speak to me in that tone, I am the King and I deserved your outmost respect. Your display has confirmed that you are not ready to uphold the throne in my steed, as a monarch you must rid yourself of all emotions and act accordingly to interests of your kingdom" he said anger present in his voice

Had I really upset him with my sudden outburst, was this his way of testing me? The answer to my question was evident, and I had failed.

"Sir Arthur will leave for Aldway in three days and you will resume your duties, I want to hear no more on this issue, Sir Arthur will find a new guard to watch over you and when he does I expect you to continue your search for a prince. I fear we are running out of time."

"You may go now, I have work I need to tend to" he said; anger no longer present in his voice. He walked back to his seat behind his desk and once again disappeared behind the stacks of books.

I exited his study and pressed my body against the large mahogany doors unable to find the strength to walk all the way up to my bedroom. I could not believe what had just taken place but a few moments ago, how could he do this, take away the one person that gave me the strength and courage that I so desperately needed. As I wallowed on the idea of Sir Arthur leaving my side I found it difficult to breathe as my anxiety took over, is this what being a monarch would bring? It was but a few years ago that I had not a care in the world, my days consisted of princess lessons and the occasional ride around the palace walls. Books were my outmost concern not this, not wars, not political duties, and certainly not searching for a husband.

I always believed that I would marry out of love and not duty, at least that is what my mother encouraged before the sickness took her away from me. It was then that my father lost the brightness in his eyes, it was then that Sir Arthur became the only person that I could count on.

As my breathing stabilized I found myself walking over to the knight's quarters, I needed to speak with him, I needed to understand why he was leaving my side. As I stood outside his quarters I thought about our conversation days before. He expected me to fulfill my duty as princess with grace and wisdom, the grace and wisdom he believed had been bestowed on me by the three goddesses. I couldn't fail him, I needed to be strong and find my own courage. With this new found resolution I turned around and headed back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night I found it difficult to sleep, I lay in bed thinking about the events that had unfolded but a few hours ago. Unable to sleep I got up from my bed and walked over the window leading up to my balcony. I stood there gazing up at the night sky, it was a clear night, the stars glittered brightly but not as brightly as the moon, after a few minutes I decided to walk out to the balcony, a decision I soon regretted. The air felt cool, to cool for comfort but nevertheless I stayed and embraced the frigid temperature.

I thought about Sir Arthur, about the King, and about the possibility of war breaking out between Elred and Hyrule, my duty as princess of Hyrule and whether or not I was capable of fulfilling those duties. But I couldn't doubt myself now, no I was determined to be courageous but most importantly I was determined to prove myself to the King.

With this new resolve I turned around and walked back inside my bedroom, where the comfort of my bed called to my now drained body. As I lay back against my pillow I thought about my new Captain of the guard. Who would Sir Arthur bring to act as my protector, with that last thought I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later thanks to the maids giggles; once again a suitor had delivered a token to my quarters. This time however it was not an elaborate arrangement of flowers that adorned the table, but a single flower, an Amaryllis

"Your highness would you like us to dispose of the gift" Amelia curtsied

"No, I will tend to it later, for now could you prepare a hot bath for me please" I said as I looked away from the table

"Yes your highness" Amelia said as she curtsied and began, alongside Julia, to prepare the hot bath

As the maids prepared my bath I walked over to the table and picked up the single amaryllis, it was a beautiful shade of red, as I admired the flower I noticed a small note had been left on the table, I picked up the note and read its contents

 _My dearest Princess Zelda,_

 _I_ _declare unto you my deepest affections_

 _Bold as that may be I wish not to keep it as secret for it is my deepest desire to have all of Hyrule know of my love for you_

 _With Affection_

 _Lord Emmett_

Much to my dismay I felt my face get warm, I had no idea Lord Emmett felt that way about me. We had just but met, however it was refreshing to learn that not all lords were the same.

"your grace , the bath is ready" Julia's voice broke through my trance

I nodded in response and placed the flower back on the table, I then proceeded to wash myself.

The hot water had felt incredibly refreshing; I could feel the tension in my muscles disappear as I soaked my body in the heat of the water. Once I was done washing myself the maids helped me get ready for the day.

As my hair was being pulled and pinned behind my head I thought about how my day would go, would I meet with suitors today? And if so, who would accompany me, as far as I understood Sir Arthur would be preparing for his journey to Aldway, and his replacement would not arrive until late that afternoon.

"All done your highness, is everything to your liking?" Amelia asked

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes had been lightly dusted with shadows that complemented my cerulean eyes, my lips painted a light pink and my cheeks were dusted with a similar shade. My long blond hair was let loose and curled at the tips, while half of it was braided and pinned in an elegant bun at the back of my head.

The dress I wore today had elaborate designs on the skirt while the top remained fairly simple yet it elegantly complimented the skirt; the dress was a lovely shade of blue.

Content with my reflection I thanked the maids and exited my quarters.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, Impa cancelled my meetings with the suitors; apparently none of the other knights were trusted to keep me safe, so I spent the day in the library reading. By noon I began to get anxious, after all I was to meet my new guard in a few hours. I wondered who he was; he must be quite skilled if Sir Arthur personally petitioned to have him brought here immediately, unable to concentrate any further I left the library and thought about the bold declaration Lord Emmett had written in his note.

Would I be able to return his affections?

Lord Emmett would make a fine candidate, he was intelligent, sincere, and obviously felt very strongly about me, but still I had my doubts.

What if I couldn't return his feelings, could I really marry him without loving him?

I continued my thoughts as I walked around the castle eventually I found myself heading to the stables, ever since my coming of age ceremony my time was used to entertain noblemen which left very little time to ride my favorite horse.

As I reached the stables I realized they were unusually vacant, normally stable boys and knights circled the area but at this moment the stables were fairly empty, I came up to the front entrance and opened the grand doors and stepped inside.

Once inside I quickly caught sight of the powerful black stallion I named Altair when I was a child

There was another horse however, a horse I believe I had seen before.

She was a beautiful mare, her coat was a brilliant brown yet her mane was white. I stopped in front of the mysterious mare and began caressing her muzzle

"I don't think I've seen you around here, what's your name" I spoke to the mare thinking no one was there with me

"You mean you don't remember" a voice came from behind me

Startled I spun around to see a tall figure standing in the door way, I could not see his face, the suns bright light made it difficult to see

"Who are you" I exclaimed attempting to make out his face, my heart raced at the unexpected interruption

"You really don't remember me Zelda?" He said, amusement in his voice

Who was this man, how dare he approach me so casually.

I stepped away from the brown mare attempting to get a glimpse of him but to no avail, the suns light cast a powerful glare that made it difficult to see.

Slowly he stepped out of the brightness of the sun and came further into the stables; far enough for me to able to see his face

"Link?" I whispered as I stood there wide eyed

I couldn't believe it was Link, he looked…..different.

He let out a chuckle and walked past me, he stopped in front of the mare and began stroking her head

"You see Epona, I told you she wouldn't remember us" he said as he turned to look back at me

The way he looked at me made my heart skip a beat, I was almost sure a blush would be present in my face

"Link is that really you?" I asked still unable to believe it was really him

Link turned back to Epona and continued to stroke her head, after a few moments he walked away from the mare and stood but a few feet from me making my heart beat faster than before

"Well you tell me princess, does it look like me?" he teased as he raised his arms to his side, practically daring me to take a closer look

I eyed him down unable to contain myself, Link had grown up into an extremely handsome man. His blond hair was short but messily styled; his long bangs framed his face, his cobalt blue eyes were as intense as I remembered them to be. He looked strong and he towered over my small frame, yet something was different about him.

"Princess are you quite done eyeing me over?" he teased making me blush instantaneously

I didn't realize I had been staring for so long, I looked away in embarrassment hoping he wouldn't notice my flushed face.

"I simply didn't recognize you without your green attire"

"When we were children you were always wearing that silly green tunic and hat" I said as I waived my hand

That's what seemed off about him, when we were children Link and I used to spend a lot of time together, I would go so far as to say we were childhood sweethearts, but then again I had a serious crush on him back then. Back then Link was always seen running around in a green tunic and matching hat, but now the man in front of me was nowhere near the boy I knew all those years ago.

The man in front of me stood tall and proud, instead of his green hat and tunic, Link wore a beautiful blue jacket and black pants. His boots were polished and his white shirt was clean and pressed; he looked like the lord he was always meant to be.

As I pondered I noticed Link eyeing me up and down, immediately I spun around without really thinking

"What is it that you are looking for my lord?!" I exclaimed, feeling my face grow hotter

"My lord?" he chuckled

I turned and gave him the most unpleasant look I could muster

"Forgive me your highness; I was simply admiring your beauty." He said as he bowed with amusement in his voice

He was clearly teasing me

I turned to face him once again only to find him closer than he was before

"You look beautiful Zelda, I'm happy to see you again after all these years" he was serious now, any sign of banter gone

"Thank you" I managed to say as I looked up at his alluring eyes

Before I could say anything else Link stepped back and offered me his arm

"Shall I escort you back to the castle your highness, a lady has no business being alone in the stables" he said as he smiled

I took his arm and smiled back

"Thank you my Lord" I said

Arm in arm Link and I walked back towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After our encounter, Link bid me farewell he mentioned there was something important he had to attend to. As I watched him walk away I couldn't help but notice how strong his back was, Link had definetely grown up; without realizing it I stood in place watching him until I could see him no more.

Regaining my composure I walked towards the library reminiscing on my childhood.

When Link and I were young not a day went by that we didn't see each other, Link was much older than I; he was five years older if I remember correctly but despite our age difference Link always kept me company, he took me on adventures around the castle grounds, he told me stories about lands far beyond Hyrule's borders, it was Link who found the small nook in the library that I had grown to love.

Link was my childhood companion, we shared everything together, secrets, hopes and dreams...even our worst fears.

At some point in my childhood I remember having a serious crush on Link, I would call him my knight in shining armor because when ever I would find myself in trouble, he was always there to help. Sometimes if Link wasn't able to come to castle I would pester my father to let me go to his manor just so I could see him for a few hours.

Link was the son of Lord Arlen, a very kind and gentle man, I always enjoyed visiting his manor. When Lord Arlen wasn't preoccupied he would take us to his study and read us stories of ancient lands. The time I spent there was a magical time, during the rain, Link and I would run through the gardens until we were soaked to the bone.

One night however everything changed.

Lord Arlen's manor burned to the ground while he was still in it, he died that night.

There are some that believe that Lord Arlen was murdered before the fire, the fire was simply a means to cover the heinous crime.

Link was then sent off to live with relatives outside of Hyrule, I never saw him again after that.

* * *

As I recalled this last memory I felt my eyes get watery, this was not a memory I liked to revisit, watching Link leave my side was the hardest part of my childhood.

"Princess are you in here?" I heard Impa's voice calling

"Yes Impa, I'm up here" I answered from my secret spot

"My lady would you come with me please, you father is requesting your presence" she said as she attempted to climb the steep staircase

"Impa you will hurt yourself trying to climb those stairs, give me a moment and I will be right there" I said as I stood up from the pillows I had sneaked in here.

I climbed down the stairs and exited the library following Impa

"Impa what does the King need to discuss with me?" I asked as we made our way to the King's study

"Don't you remember my lady, your new Captain of the guard is here, and your father wishes to introduce you to him." She said as we turned to the hall where the King's study rested

"That's right, I seemed to have forgotten" I said as I recalled the previous day's conversation

We reached the doors leading to the King's study, nervousness began to take a hold of me and I found that with every breath I took the nerves got stronger, but I had to face facts, Sir Arthur could no longer be my support, I had to let him go but most importantly I had to believe In myself.

Impa opened the doors to the King's study and I stepped inside only to find a familiar figure standing next to Sir Arthur, his back facing me.

"Ah Princess Zelda please come in" the king spoke as he beckoned me to his side

Upon hearing his majesty Sir Arthur and the new Captain turned to face me, I stood in place as I curtsied to both knights all while gazing at Link who bowed in response, eyes on me.

I walked over to the King's side and waited for him to speak

"Well now that we are all here, Zelda I would like to introduce you to the Captain of the guard, Sir Link Arlen."

"He will watch over you from now on" He finalized as he turned to look at me

"Yes your majesty " I responded as I smiled to the King

"Sir Link I am counting on you to keep the Princess safe, will you take on this responsibility" the king asked

Link took a second to look at me and then knelt on one knee in front of the King and I

"Your Majesty I, Link Arlen, am prepared to lay my life on the line for her highness and for all of Hyrule." He said as he bowed his head

"Then Sir Link I entrust to you the safety of the princess, you may rise" the King finalized

Link rose to his feet and returned to Sir Arthur's side

"Your majesty" Sir Arthur bowed

" I would like to thank you for allowing me to bring Sir Link as the new Captain, I am confident in his skills as a knight and I am sure he will keep her highness safe" he continued

The King nodded In response after which he walked back to his usual spot behind his desk

Sir Arthur then bowed to me and beckoned Link to follow him out

Before I could even react, Link bowed to me

"It has been an honor to meet you your highness" he said while taking my hand in his to which he then placed a small kiss to my bare skin.

The sensation was enough to leave me paralyzed in place, I could feel the heat rising in my face and I was certain Link noticed, with one last smile he turned on his heels and walked behind Sir Arthur as they exited the King's study.

I stood there, the sensation of his lips on my hand lingered, Link is my new body guard. Why didn't he mention this when he ran into me in the stables

"Zelda? Are you alright" I heard the King say behind me

"Yes your majesty" I said as I curtsied to him and proceeded to exit the study

As I closed the doors behind me I saw Link casually leaning against the wall, his arms were crossed in front of him his gaze fixed on me.

I walked up to where he stood, my hand still tingling with the sensation of his lips.

"Your highness" he said with amusement in his voice

"Why did you not tell me back at the stables" I asked as I crossed my arms, attempting to intimidate him

He must have seen straight through me as he let out chuckle

"I thought I it would be more interesting if I didn't tell you" He said as he smiled at me arms still crossed

"Interesting?" I asked bewildered

He didn't respond he simply stood there gazing at me with a broad smile on his face

Not knowing how to respond I simply stood there gazing back at him, only I found myself unable to think straight as I gazed into his cobalt blue eyes, they sure were beautiful.

"What's the matter Zelda" he mused quiring up an eyebrow

"Nothing is the matter _Sir Link_ " I said turning away from his penetrating gaze

"Please Zelda, no need to be so formal, it's just me"

He held out his hand to me, reluctantly I placed my bare hand in his;his hand was warm to the touch a feeling I most certainly enjoyed.

We walked out towards the garden my arm wrapped around his own, as we walked his armor clanked with every step, a sound I was most accustomed to hearing; his shoulder plate moved swiftly with every movement of his arm, the red cape glided with elegance as he walked

He was breathtaking in his uniform.

Slowly we came to a stop

Facing away from me he looked up to the now cloudy sky

I wonder what's going through his head

Breaking the silence between us I spoke

"Why did you come back after all these years Link" I asked a bit unsure if I really wanted to know the answer

I could hear the thunder echoing a few miles from where we stood, it would rain soon

"Because Arthur asked me to, he needed someone he could trust to look out for you" he said, his gaze still facing the clouded sky

"I see" I mumbeled

His response had upset me far beyond what I had thought it would, but why there was no reason for his response to upset me…unless

No it couldn't be

Hearing my response Link turned his attention to me once more, my eyes met his own at which point I could feel my heart beat faster than before. Why was it that Link made my heart beat this way?

"do you remember this place" he asked as he sat down on the grass

I looked around and realized we were in our garden

Before the fire, Link and I had stumbled upon this secluded area of the gardens, it had been left un-kept and messy. The grass was high and the only flowers that surrounded the area were weeds. Yet despite its appearance Link and I became enamored with the place, it became our secret place. Here we spent a great deal of our time telling stories, running in the rain, thinking about our future.

Here we vowed to always be together

"I remember" I said as an overwhelming sense of melancholy swept over me

"This place looks different now, it looks a lot better than before" he said as he lay on the green grass

By now the thunder was getting closer, the wind was picking up and the clouds were getting darker

"Link the weather is getting worse, we should head back inside"

Link looked up from where he lay but ignored my pleas.

"So I've been told you were searching for a prince to marry" he said looking back towards the sky

"Yes, the King wishes for me to be wed as soon as possible" I said a bit frustrated at his lack of consideration

"I see" he murmured

"Do you have any one in mind?"

Lord Emmett suddenly came to mind and instinctively I brushed my hand against the one he had placed a kiss upon, the same hand that Link had just placed a soft kiss on as well.

As i recalled the sensation of his lips on my skin i could feel the heat rising within my body

Without thinking I turned away from Link.

Why did the memory of his lips on my skin cause such an innapropriate reaction from me.

Without warning I felt Links hand on my shoulder and turned back to face him

"By your reaction I can only assume that you have already chosen someone" he said a bit bitterly, eyes downcast

"I have someone in mind, but I am still unsure" I responded without looking at him

The wind was picking up by now, the rain would come soon.

Link and I stood there facing each other yet our eyes did not meet

An awkward silence now surrounded us, the only sounds nearby was the lightning striking the sky and the rustling of the leaves as the wind picked up.

"We should get back, the rain will come soon and I wouldn't want you to ruin that beautiful dress"

"It looks lovely on you"

His words caught me off guard, this was the second time today he complemented me like that.

"Thank you" I whispered, eyes on the ground, I didn't want him to see the pink stain that was evident on my face.

Link once again offered his arm to me which I politely took.

We walked all the way back to the castle arm in arm, once inside he offered to escort me to my quarters, he mentioned it was his duty now to watch over me , so he might as well make sure I got to my quarters safely. The whole way up he never let go of my arm, and I wasn't in any hurry to let go either. The sensation felt natural.

When we arrived to the doors of my quarters he bid me good night and once again planted a soft kiss to my bare hand. The results were like before.

That night I went to bed thinking about him.


	6. Chapter 6

Several days had passed since Sir Arthur's departure to Aldway and since then Link had taken the responsibility of looking after me. Everything had gone back to normal, Impa was scheduling meetings with potential suitors every day in hopes I would pick someone soon; but no avail, the lords I met were arrogant, self-centered, and basically unfitting for the role of Prince. At this point I was quite fed up with the whole situation, the only thing that kept me sane were Sir Arthur's last words to me

" _Don't get lost, follow your heart and most importantly believe in yourself"_

Our departure had been a sad one, I cried for two straight nights after he left. Link had kept a strict eye on me after that, but now everything was back to normal.

"Your highness we are here" Impa's serene voice rang against my eardrums

I looked out the side window of the carriage, immediately I caught sight of Link dismounting Epona. Whenever I traveled away from the castle Link was in charge of escorting me to my destinations and since I was traveling frequently, Link had no choice but to ride alongside my carriage.

"Princess" he said as he opened the carriage door while extending his hand

Link was all too formal with me whenever we were around people, but when we were alone, which wasn't as often as I would have hoped, all formalities ceased to exist.

I placed my gloved hand on his as I stepped out of the carriage. As I stepped out however the skirts of my dress got caught underneath my boots and I found myself falling straight into Links arms. He held me by my waist as I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart was pounding hard enough to beat right out of my chest.

But why?

Was it because I nearly fell or was it because Link and I were locked in an awkward embrace

"Zelda are you alright?" he asked as he pulled me up hands still lingering on my waist.

"Yes, thank you for catching me" I said placing my hands on his chest

For an instant our eyes met and for a second I thought I saw a light blush on his cheeks, but I was unable to confirm it due to Impa's frantic cries

"PRINCESS ZELDA!"

Her cries were enough to startle Link and I as we let go of each other much to my dismay.

"Yes Impa, I am alright I simply tripped" I said turning to look at her

"Thank you Sir Link for catching me" I turned back to look at Link only to find that indeed there was a pink tint in his face.

Realizing I was looking Link turned away from me

"Your welcome Princess, shall I escort you to the manor" he said facing away from me

"Yes" I said a bit bewildered.

As we walked to the steps of the manor the Lord I was meeting with today was standing at the top of the stairs

"Welcome Princess Zelda" he said as he bowed

"Why thank you Lord Ainsley" I said as I curtsied to him

"Come your highness, shall we take this date to the terrace" he motioned as he pulled me by my arm

At which point Link stepped in and firmly grabbed the young Lords hand, keeping him from pulling me any further.

"Please take your hands off her highness" he demanded

Without a word the Lord said as Link told him.

I rubbed my arm in an attempt to soothe the pain administered by Lord Ainsley's grip, Link standing between the lord and myself. I could not see his expression but I could only assume it was nothing good for fear was present in the lord's voice

"How dare you place your hands on me" he said

"Leave us be and return to her highness's carriage at once" he ordered Link

"Forgive me my lord but I only take orders from the Princess" Link responded, rage evident in his voice

"Why you insolent.."

"Lord Ainsley please I beg you hold your tongue" I intervened

I stood between Link and the Lord, my body pressed to Link's in an attempt to restrain him.

"You have disrespected me and my Captain"

"I think its best that we leave, good day Sir Ainsley" I said grabbing Link's hand, leading him away from the now angry Lord.

As we walked back to the carriage I felt Link give a light squeeze to my hand, I turned to look at him and stopped in my tracks

"I'm sorry Zelda, I apologize for getting out of line" he said a sincere look on his face

"There's nothing to be sorry for, you were simply doing your job"

"Besides I should be thanking you, I don't think I would have lasted too long with him anyway" I said as I smiled at him

He returned the gesture and squeezed my hand once again, our small interaction sent butterflies to my stomach. Before I could react Link picked me up in his arms.

Startled I wrapped my arms around his neck

"What are you doing?" I asked as I looked at him

"Impa and the King will ask why you left the lord so quickly"

"Best excuse to give them is you injured your ankle as you walked with the.."

"With him" he said with a smile

"But Link they will know when they see my ankle isn't swollen" I said trying to get him to put me down

Part of me wanted him to put me down, but the other part, a much stronger part of me wanted to stay in the safety of his arms. I enjoyed the proximity between us, his scent, the overall feeling of being in his arms.

"Don't worry princess" he said with a reassuring smile

His smile was all it took and I found myself relaxing in the comfort of his embrace, sensing my easing Link tightened his grip on my waist. He carried me all the way to the carriage, where a frantic Impa attempted to make sense of my supposed injury.

When we arrived to the castle Link once again carried me up to sanctity of my quarters, there he placed me on my bed ever so gently

"You know now I'll have to be confined to my bed" I said as Link stepped away from my bed

"Well it will give you a break from all those self-centered Lords" He chuckled

"Your highness the doctor is here to see you" Impa interrupted

Sure enough a doctor walked in shortly after, Link was then kicked out of my bedroom and although the doors were shut, I could hear Impa scolding him for not keeping me safe. As the doctor examined my "Injured" ankle I did my best to make it appear as if I was in pain. Satisfied with my performance the doctor began to bandage my ankle and instructed me to stay off it for the next two days.

Great I would be in bed for the next two days, although Link was right I wouldn't have to entertain anyone during that time, but that meant that I wouldn't' get to see Link.

Shaking my head I tried to rid myself of such thoughts

* * *

That night I ate in the comfort of my bed, I had to admit being in the confinements of my quarters was heavenly. I hadn't realized how truly exhausted I was, traveling back and forth from manor to manor, and back to the castle was genuinely exhausting. Come to think of it, I never really understood why it was _I_ that had to travel to the noblemen's homes. If they were trying to win my affections shouldn't they come to the castle?

However if they came to the castle the King might invite them to stay for a while, so with that in mind I suppose it was best that I travel to their homes.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door, I rose from my bed and without much thought I slowly opened the doors of my quarters; however there was no one there, strange.

As I closed the doors something caught my eye, it was a piece of parchment paper, it looked like it had been slipped from underneath my door.

Picking up the piece of paper I walked towards the fire place and carefully read the inscription

" _Allow me to make it up to you_

 _Meet me in the courtyard_

 _Your Knight in Shining Armor_

 _P.S wear a pair of trousers"_

My knight in shining armor, was it Link that slipped this note underneath my door?

Following his instructions I opened my armoire and selected a dark blue pair of high-waisted trousers, a white blouse and black corset, I put on my boots and decided I should wear a hood, just in case.

Quietly I made my way through the corridors of the castle until I reached the courtyard; there I saw a hooded figure standing by the fountain. Slowly I took my hood off and made my way to where the figure stood.

I cleared my throat so as to make my presence known; he turned around and greeted me with a smile. Link was breathtaking; he wore a pair of dark pants and a simple white blouse, he looked like he came straight out of a romance novel.

"Follow me" he said as he began walking

I followed behind him without questioning where we were going, eventually we arrived at the stables he opened the doors and told me to wait outside.

Patiently I waited for him to return in the stillness of the wintry night.

A few moments later Link came out with Epona and Altair, he handed me Altair's reins and led us to the corrals.

"Do you remember how to ride" he asked as he mounted his mare, banter present in his voice

The moonlight shined bright that night and as Link circled around me the brightness of the moon seemed to follow behind giving him a godly glare. I looked away from Link and carefully mounted my black stallion; I would show him how well I could still ride. I pulled the reins and struck Altair's side. As I galloped around the corrals I felt a sense of adrenaline and freedom. The air was cool as it hit my face, I turned around and I could see Link riding at full speed on Epona, he was close behind. In an effort to evade him I nudged Altair to go faster.

"So that's how we are playing" I heard Link shout behind me

I turned behind giving him a smile; I was really enjoying myself tonight. My enjoinment was brought to an end as Altair suddenly came to a halt, prancing sideways and bucking Altair threw me off.

I landed hard on the ground, I could hear Link calling for me as I lay there body throbbing unable to breathe.

Link pulled Epona to a grinding halt and dismounted the brown mare; he swiftly rushed over to my side kneeling before me as I tried to regain my senses.

"Zelda are you alright" he asked, concern in his voice

"Can you get up?"

"I think so" I mustered as I propped myself on my elbows

"What happened" he asked as he gently helped me to my feet

"I'm not sure, he suddenly came to a stop and threw me off" I said rubbing my lower back which was now in a great deal of pain.

"Wait here" he said as he leaned me against the corral

He gathered Epona and Altair and then came back to where I stood.

"Can you walk?" he asked as he placed his warm hand against my back

"I think so" I said

The moment I took a step forward I felt a shooting pain in my lower back; the sensation was enough for me stumble straight into Links awaiting arms.

"Let's take you back inside" he said gently

Sweeping me off my feet, Link headed back towards the stables, both horses followed right behind us.

"Does it still hurt" he asked looking at me

"A little yes" I answered while he gently sat me on small stool left out in front of the stables from earlier that day.

"I'll carry you back to your room there we can call the doctor to make sure you are alright" He said as he turned away and began walking towards the horses.

"No!" I exclaimed

Bewildered, Link turned to look at me

"If we tell them what happened you will surely get in trouble"

"Besides its nothing, I'm sure it is just a small strain" I said as I attempted to get up

My attempts were futile as I fell back on the stool

"Look you clearly need medical attention, but if you don't want to see the doctor fine, at least let take you to your room." He said as he pulled the reins of both horses and without giving me a chance to protest he began to walk away.

As I waited for Link to finish putting away the horses I took a moment to appreciate the calmness of the night, it was a cold night but the adrenaline from the short ride had left me all but numb to the frigid temperature. The night had not been what I expected but for the first time in a very long time I felt at peace with myself; and I had Link to thank for that.

I took a deep breath and raveled in the scent of the hay around me, the night was ever so peaceful.

That peace was short lived as I could hear Link moving around in the stables and I could hear his exasperated cursing as he blamed himself. After a few moments Link came out of the stables and walked over to where he had left me.

"Are you cold" Link said as he stood above me

"No not really" I answered looking up at him

Link held out his hand and helped me up to my feet, without warning Link lifted me up in his arms and began to walk towards the castle.

"I'm sorry Zelda, I didn't want this to happen" He said without looking at me

"No there's no reason to be sorry, you couldn't have known Altair would react like that"

"It's my fault for not visiting as often as I should, I promise to visit him every chance I get from now on" I reassured

"Still I'm sorry"

We made the rest of the way to my quarters in complete silence, I didn't know what to say to Link, he felt guilty for my injury and I wanted to comfort him and reassure him that I was alright; I just didn't know how.

He stopped when he was in front of my bedroom door

"Do you think you can reach down and open the door" he said

Nodding I reached as far as I could and turned the knob, with a small push the door opened and Link stepped inside.

The embers of the now dying fire were enough for Link to see where he was going, he made his way to my bed and gently he laid me down.

"Wait here" he said as he pulled his arms from under my waist

I hadn't realized how warm I had been while in his embrace and although we were inside I felt a sudden chill.

I could see Link's silhouette moving around the room he was in front of the fireplace trying to get the fire started again

"Thank you" I said softly but loud enough for him to hear

The fire suddenly started up again, an orange light filled every corner of the bedroom.

Link was on one knee by the hearth of the fire his face hidden from my view.

Despite the warmth of the fire I couldn't help but feel cold, I felt that something was missing, someone..

Link got up and picked up an old wooden chair and placed it next to me, as he sat he leaned on my bed while grabbing my hand with both of his and held it in place.

"What are you saying thank you for" he said as he looked up at me

"For getting me to come out tonight"

"Despite what happened I felt happy and peaceful and for that I thank you"

"I've been so stressed and anxious over this whole suitor business that I've completely forgotten what it's like to just be free."

I placed my free hand on top of his and gently squeezed.

"I'm still sorry" he said as he smiled at me

I returned his smile not knowing what else to say, our hands remained intertwined.

"Link, may I ask you a question" I said, a sudden thought coming to my mind

He nodded in response

"Why did you leave, all those years ago" I asked

Link looked away and I could see the pain as he remembered the tragic events that took his father away from him. He slowly took his hands away from my own and leaned back against the chair. He sat there motionless without a word, had I hit a nerve? Was it my place to ask such an intimate question about is personal life?

"I had no choice Zelda" he finally said, a soft smile spread across his face

I searched his face for any trace of emotion but there was none; moments ago his face was full of fear, anger, sadness, but now all I could see was that beautiful smile that made my heart skip a beat or two.

Not wanting to go any further I reached for his hand which was now supporting his cheek on my bed.

I gave his hand a light squeeze; whenever he was ready to talk to me I would be there to listen.

He seemed to have understood and lightly squeezed my hand in return.

"May I ask another question" I asked

"If you must princess" he said giving me a playful smile

"Why did you become a knight Link?"

He looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled.

Confused by his reaction I studied his face in an attempt to find my answer

Our eyes met as he looked back up towards me, with his free hand Link gently brushed my cheek and smiled softly.

His gesture made my face heat up and I am sure he noticed the pink stain on my cheeks because he let out a soft chuckle.

"That my dear princess is a story for another day" he said as he stood up from his spot next to my bed.

"Sleep well princess" he whispered as he brushed his hand against my cheek once again

"Good night Link" I whispered as he raised my hand up to his lips

With that last final kiss Link turned and exited my bedroom.

As I lay in bed thinking about the night's events I couldn't help but smile, Link was definitely my _Knight in Shining Armor_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few days had gone by; I remained confined to my bed longer than expected due to my back injury. But nevertheless the pain subsided and I was able to get on my feet again, I was getting quite anxious; being in bed for too long takes its toll on ones sanity.

I looked out my balcony window as the maids strapped my corset on, the leaves had begun to change color, soon the gardens would be full of bright orange and yellow leaves; winter would come soon. My favorite time of the year. Soon the castle would be decorated beautifully as the holidays drew nearer. A knock on the door drew my attention away from the window

"Your highness, may I come in?" Impa's voice resonated

I nodded to the maids mentally preparing myself for whatever news Impa brought.

Julia opened the doors and allowed Impa inside.

"Thank you my dear, Your highness I am sorry to come by so early, but seeing as you've been indisposed for so long there are some things that need to be resolved"

"Your father wishes to speak to you." She finalized as the maids finished dressing me.

Today I wore a simple lavender gown, the sleeves of the gown were long and the ends of the sleeves were decorated with elaborate embroidery. The lengths of the sleeves were long enough to cover my hands, so gloves wouldn't be needed today despite the frigid temperature. The dress clung tightly to my body but it remained modest. The neckline of the dress was squared and it allowed my skin to be visible.

"Yes Impa" I answered, already dreading the conversation with the King.

"I will be there as soon as I am done getting ready for the day" I said while I sat in front of my vanity

"Your Grace" Impa bowed and exited the room

I hoped my father wouldn't question me about my meeting with Lord Ainsley, that day when Link carried me up to quarters because of my supposed sprained ankle; the King had not asked what had happened. He had not questioned my injury or my reasons for denying yet another suitor.

"Is everything to your liking your highness" Amelia asked as she smiled

I looked at my reflection and smiled at both maids, my hair was curled at the tips and the sides of my hair were simply pinned back, my circlet rested on top of my head; the shadows they used complemented my eyes and skin tone and my lips were shaded pink. They never failed to amaze me.

"Yes thank you" I concluded as I got up from my vanity

Taking a deep breath I opened the doors to my quarters and left the room

Since my little escapade with Link seven nights ago I hadn't had the chance to speak to him again. He had left so many questions unanswered that night, questions that I wasn't so sure were appropriate. As I rounded the corner leading to the Kings study I saw a familiar figure walking down the corridor.

A smile swept across my face as I realized who it was

Without thinking I walked a little faster, my heart was beating hard against my chest; I hoped the corridors spectators couldn't hear the sound of my heart beat.

"Your highness, I see you are feeling better" Link said as he bowed

"Yes Sir Link thank you for your concern" I said curtsying back to him

I detested the audience around us, in the presence of lords and other members of the nobility Link and I were forced to be formal.

"May I escort to your destination" He said as he offered his arm to me

"Thank you Sir Link" I gladly took his arm; His arm was warm despite the cool weather which only inclined me to get closer to Link. I hoped he wouldn't notice my sudden closeness.

"Sir Link how did you enjoy these last few days" I asked

My question had a deeper meaning, I wanted to know if Link had thought about me these last few days we were unable to see or talk to each other. Why it was important to me I didn't know, all I knew was that I needed to know.

"There isn't much to report your highness; these past few days went by quiet uneventfully"

His response wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear. So it hadn't mattered to him that he was unable to see me these last few days.

"However I did find myself lost, you see on a daily basis I'm usually escorting you out of the castle and with you being confined to your quarters, well let's just say I had more time on my hands than I would have hoped for."

I looked up at him as we reached the doors leading to the King's study.

He had a broad and sincere smile on his face, the kind of smile that makes everything go blank.

Was that his way of telling me that he missed my presence?

Without another word I curtsied to Link and entered the King's study.

The King was behind his usual spot, there was never a need for me to scan the room for him.

"Your majesty, I was told you needed to speak with me" I said as I curtsied to the King

"Yes Zelda, I am sorry I haven't had a chance to visit you but there were some business that needed my outmost attention"

"Things are not going well down at Aldway" he said in a low tone, almost like he was telling himself

Was war between Elred and Hyrule really possible? The thought of war greatly frightened me.

"Let's not talk about that now, tell me daughter what happened between you and Lord Ainsley" he looked up from his stack of scrolls

"Well father he disrespected me and Sir Link, he put his hands on me and caused me to sprain my ankle." I said as nervousness creeped up inside me, I was eager to get this over with

"I see" the King mumbled as he stroked his long beard.

"Well Zelda I do believe I have found a solution to your suitor problem" the King rose from his seat and made his way down to where I stood.

A solution? What kind of solution was he referring to?

"Since you've been confined to your quarters I took it upon myself to invite Lord Emmett for the season"

"You seemed to have an interest in the young Lord and I thought it would be a marvelous idea to have him stay in the castle so you two could get more acquainted"

Lord Emmett, yes I had thought about Lord Emmett before; he was a good candidate, he was honest….and…..

As a matter of fact I really didn't know much about him, perhaps his staying in the castle for the season would be a good thing, and perhaps I could even fall in love with him. Maybe.

"Zelda?" I heard my father's voice

"Does the news not bring you joy?" he asked

"No your majesty I was simply lost in thought" I said while bowing my head as a sign of forgiveness.

"Your majesty you said that you invited him?"

"Does that mean he is already in the castle?" I asked

"Yes he arrived last night, he should be joining us for dinner tonight so I expect you to be in your best dress and behavior" the King stood before me; his eyes were serious.

"Yes your majesty" I bowed

"I do have one more question, will Sir Link continue to look after me" I asked

If Lord Emmett was going to be staying in the castle the logical answer would be no, after all he was only to protect me outside the castle walls.

"I would feel more at ease if Sir Link would continue to keep a watchful eye on you, especially around a suitor, but of course I do not expect him to follow you around everywhere, his knightly duties do not allow for that."

He said as he walked back to his desk

"I will speak to him later about this matter, you may go" He finished

I bowed and exited the Kings study

I was unsure about how I felt having Lord Emmett stay here, should I seek him out? What should I say to him? How should I behave, especially since I never responded to his token?

As I contemplated on these thoughts I decided I needed some fresh air

At first I thought about going to the gardens but then ever since the weather cooled more and more members of the court lingered around that area. I decided against visiting the gardens and instead headed to the horse stables.

I wondered if Link would be there, and if he was there would I tell him about Lord Emmett?

"Princess Zelda" a voice interrupted my thoughts

I turned around and searched for the owner of the voice until I spotted him

Lord Emmett was heading in my direction

I had forgotten how handsome he was, since our last meeting Lord Emmett seemed to have gotten stronger. As I eyed his down I couldn't help but to compare him to Link's physique. He was much shorter that Link that was evident but like Link his hair was blond but significantly longer and much more styled than Links messy shaggy hair. But honestly I liked the way Links hair framed his face, it was shaggy and messy but it complemented him. Link's eyes were significantly more beautiful than Lord Emmetts; his eyes were the most beauiful olive green eyes I had ever seen, but despite their beauty they failed in comparison to Link's cobalt blue.

"Princess" he took my hand in his. "I am delighted to see you again" he said as he placed a kiss on my bare hand like he had done on our first encounter, the following day Link had also bestowed a kiss upon my hand and somewhere deep inside I wished that it had been Link's lips that were now pressed against my pale skin.

"It is a pleasure to see you again my lord" I said with a smile.

I mustn't have these thoughts not only were they inappropriate for a number of reasons but it didn't make sense to why I would dream of Link's lips like that

I wonder what they would feel like pressed against my own

Stop it!

"Were you headed to the stables princess, would you mind if I join you" he said while wrapping my arm against his not giving me a choice at this point.

"Of course my Lord" I said not wanting to sound rude, after all he was a personal guest of the King, and we was here to formally court me after all.

We made small talk as we walked the rest of the way to the stables. Our conversation wasn't anything to feel excited about and for a moment I felt guilty; he seemed to be trying. I blamed my father for not giving me a warning before-hand. I wasn't supposed to run into him so soon after learning he would be staying in the castle this season.

"Princess do you think we will go to war with Elred?"

His question was enough to gather my full attention and I stopped dead in my tracks not really knowing how to respond; after all the King never spoke to me about the rising conflict between Elred and Hyrule.

"Your highnesses are you alright?" Lord Emmett asked

"Yes I am sorry" I said as I took hold of his arm once again, I was unware I had let go. How I wished it was Link's warm and strong arm that I was holding on to. There was something about Link's presence that always made me feel better; something about the way he made me feel safe and secure reminded me of how Sir Arthur's presence made me feel, but Link stirred something different inside me. I like to think that it's because I knew him as a child and it was because of our past relationship that I felt that way, but something told me that wasn't the case.

"Forgive me my lord but unfortunately I have no knowledge of the current situation with Elred, the King thinks it best for me to direct my attention elsewhere for the time being."

He searched my face, almost as if he were trying to make sure I was telling him the truth, but whatever emotion was present in my face, he decided to question me no more and instead continued to lead me to our destination.

The sun was high in the sky and I guessed it would be about noon, inwardly I thanked the goddesses for the bright and sunny day, I had made the mistake of not grabbing a warm coat before I left my bedroom and the day was rather chilly but for the time being the position of the sun kept me warm for now; Which I thanked because otherwise I would be inclined to move closer to Lord Emmett, and that was something I did not want to do now.

We had reached the stables but rather than go inside we continued walking to the corrals where a few soldiers were sparring. There were a few horses set loose on the opposite side of the corrals and there I spotted Altair and Epona. I wondered if Link was around here.

"You seem distracted Princess" his voice brought me back to reality; I really needed to stop thinking about Link.

"I apologize my Lord it is not my intention to seem rude, I just have a lot on my mind." I said feeling a bit embarrassed, this was the second time he caught me zoning out.

He stepped closer to me and gingerly picked up my hands which were resting on my side, and brought them closer to his body, placing them against his chest.

I looked up to his olive green eyes which were fixed on my own cerulean and felt quite uncomfortable. It wasn't that he made me feel uncomfortable but I didn't know how to feel about how close he had come to me. I mean I knew the whole point of him being here was to court me but this was moving a bit fast.

"there is no need to apologize my princess, there is nothing in this whole world that I love most than to see you completely engulfed in your thoughts; it's a beautiful thing to see" he said as he inched a bit closer

Instinctively I moved my body back a bit and looked away from his piercing gaze.

"Princess" I heard a familiar voice calling to me

Instantly without the slightest hesitation or thought I broke away from Lord Emmett's hold and turned to where his voice had come from. I didn't want him to see us so close.

"Your highness may I ask what you are doing roaming around these areas" His voice was cold and stern

"I apologize Sir Link I was merely taking a stroll and I didn't realize I had ventured so far" I responded with the same coldness in my voice; How dare he reprimand me so and especially in front of Lord Emmett.

Remembering the Lord I quickly decided I needed to introduce them, had my father spoken to Link about him or not I couldn't let the introductions wait.

"Lord Emmett may I present Sir Link Arlen, he is the Captain of the Guard and he is my personal body guard" I said as wrapped my arm around his

I followed Link's gaze as I wrapped my arm around Lord Emmett's, why I had done that I didn't know but I knew it would come back to haunt me.

Link didn't seemed pleased at all, his gaze reminded me of that first day he was back, when he had lead me to our secret garden and asked me whether I had chosen a suitor. His gaze had been distant and dark back then.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Link" Lord Emmett was the first to speak, his tone wasn't at all happy either

"Arlen? I feel like I have heard that name mentioned before. Arlen, Arlen"

"Ah yes I remember now aren't you Lord Henry Arlen's son" he practically yelled

I was very confused by Lord Emmett's attitude at the moment; he seemed to be trying to strike a nerve with Link. Had I been mistaken about the Lord's seemingly pleasant personality?

"I am, I am his one and only heir" Link responded with a sense of pride

"Princess" he said taking his attention away from the Lord and back to me

"Allow me to escort you to the castle, this is no place for a lady" he said as he held out his hand.

Before I even had a chance to respond Lord Emmett spoke

"There is no need, I shall escort the princess back, after all there are many things that we need to catch up on, isn't that right your highness" he said as he placed his free hand upon my the hand that was now currently wrapped around his.

Again the small gesture had Link's eyes blazing, almost like he didn't like the fact that the Lord was but all too comfortable with me, which quite frankly I too found it uncomforting.

At this point I found it necessary to intervene, I couldn't let this go on any further clearly they were both trying to get under each other's skin, why that was I knew not but I wasn't going to stand here and let them continue with this childishness.

"Lord Emmett I appreciate the gesture but I must decline, the King actually sent me to look for Sir Link that's why I was heading this way when we ran into each other."

He looked back me with a look of defeat and disbelief, but insisted no more

"Of course your highness, in that case I look forward to dinner tonight" he stepped away from me but not before kissing my hand once again. I could see Link turn away as the Lord placed a kiss on my hand from the corner of my eye, but the question is why?

With one last good-bye to me Lord Emmett walked away leaving me alone with Link.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok author's note, I decided to write part of this chapter in Link's point of view, I really wanted to display some of the things that go through his head and kind of go deep into what really is happening inside Links mind. Like Zelda, Link is in constant turmoil with himself because although he loves Zelda and wants to protect her he cant fully protect her without "distancing himself", I dont know makes sense in my head, but I hope to make it clearer as he story progresses, ENJOY!**

 **RENN19861**

 **Link-**

I could see my breath in the coldness of the night as finished I up my training routine; I could see the sun beginning to rise in the east. An hour had approximately gone by since I had woken, the rest of the knights were still in the comforts of their warm beds awaiting the morning call. I took a moment to catch my breath before I headed back to my quarters, tonight's training had definitely taken a toll on me; the frigid air burned my lungs as I took deep breaths. Satisfied with the work I put in today I headed back to my quarters and took a much needed warm bath.

By the time I finished putting on my Captains uniform many of the knights were only beginning to wake up, this was an issue that I had to fix. I would talk to the lieutenants in due time to arrange an earlier rise for the knights.

I made my way to the training ring where I had been but two hours ago and proceeded with the rest of my morning routine. Training the new cadets was no easy task, but I felt the need to give them the time and energy they needed if they wanted to serve and protect Hyrule.

"Cadets ready your stance" I shouted to them

Instantly the cadets took their stance and at my Lieutenants signal began their rigorous routine that I had personally put together. An hour or so went by until I decided that they had had enough for one day.

"Well done, I am impressed by what I have seen so far. I need not remind you that the difficulty will increase as time progresses, by that time only a few of you will remain amongst your peers, it is no easy task being a knight and will take only the best, after all not only do we serve and protect Hyrule but we take an oath to protect its citizens and its royal family. With that you are dismissed"

After breakfast with my lieutenants and fellow knights I decided I should take a stroll around the gardens after all since Zelda was confined to her quarters I virtually had nothing else to do. I suppose it was punishment enough for having confined her to her quarters in the first place, had I not taken her to the corrals that night she would not have suffered that injury, I only hoped she was alright now. As I turned the corridor that led to the gardens I caught sight of Impa, before she vanished I managed to catch up to her, I had to ask how Zelda was doing

"Impa, my lady good morning" I said as I caught up to the busy woman

"Sir Link how do you fare this fine crisp morning" she answered without stopping, she seemed to be in a hurry.

"Im sorry to bother you Impa but I was meaning how ask you how the princess is doing" I asked trying to keep myself from appearing too concerned

"She is doing much better, the doctor said her ankle is perfectly healed along with her spine"

I felt relieved that she was finally feeling better, but then when would I see her again.

"That's great news, when will she be back on her feet" I figured I might as well ask while she was here

"I am actually going to see her now, the King has requested she see him as soon as possible" Impa finalized

We rounded the corner leading to Zelda's quarters and it was at this point that Impa stopped and motioned me to turn back, it would be inappropriate for a man to linger so close to lady's private quarters.

As I turned back I couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement, it had been at least seven days since I had seen Zelda and although I didn't like to admit it, I missed her. I decided I would head to the Kings study and hoped I would run into her. I thought about the last time we had spoken seven nights ago, she had been so full of light that night, despite her injury and for the first time since I had gotten here she seemed to be at peace. I thought about our conversation and about how I couldn't tell her what had happened all those years ago, mainly because I myself wasn't so sure if my suspicions were correct.

Nevertheless I would have to tell her the real reasons why I left all those years ago, but that would come later, for now I just wanted to be near her, to protect her…to love her in silence.

When Arthur explained to me the situation in Hyrule I had no choice but to come back prematurely, I couldn't allow anyone other than Arthur or myself to protect Zelda; no it had to be me, only I could keep her safe from harm.

I rounded the opposite corridor that lead to the Kings study and when I looked up I finally saw her.

She was elegantly gliding down the corridor in the way that only she knew how, she wore a beautiful lavender dress that emphasized her womanly figure. But it was her eyes that drew me in, they were the most beautiful shade of blue and I every time I saw them staring at me I could feel myself becoming more and more enamored with them. When she finally caught sight of me a bright smile swept across her face and I wasn't sure if it was me but she seemed to have picked up the pace.

"Your highness, I see you are feeling better" I bowed, I hoped she wouldn't be able to her the thumping in my chest.

"Yes Sir Link thank you for your concern" she curtsied and before I knew it I had my arm held out for her to take, despite the audience that surrounded us.

"May I escort you to your destination" I asked

She thanked me and wrapped her gentle hand around my arm and we began to walk towards the Kings study.

"Sir Link did you enjoy these last few days" she asked in that sweet tone of hers

How could I answer her question without telling her that these last few days without her had been hell; how do I tell her that I missed her without really voicing my feelings.

"There isn't much to report your highness; these past few days went by uneventfully" I said a bit to casually

Disappointed spread across her face. Had I said the wrong thing?

"However I did find myself lost, you see on a daily basis I'm usually escorting you out of the castle and with you being confined to your quarters, well just say I had more time on my hand than I would have hoped for" I smiled down at her

We reached the Kings study and before we parted she curtsied to me and entered his majesty's study.

After our brief encounter I decided now would be a good time to have some fresh air

I stood in the comfort of the wintry air, Hyrule sure was beautiful. The sky was clear and blue today, perhaps I would take Epona out later today, it would be a crime not to on such a beautiful day.

"Sir Link" I hear Impa's voice calling to me

I turned to look and she informed me that the King needed to speak to me about something very important.

I turned and headed straight to the King's study, had something happened?

I knocked on the great mahogany doors and waited for the King to speak

"Come in" he roared

I opened the great doors and stepped inside already beginning to feel nervous. I hope he didn't bring bad news from Aldway, since his departure Arthur and I had been in constant communication about the rising conflict at border but it had been days since I had received anything from him; I was worried.

"Sir Link we need to talk about my daughter, the princess" he looked up from his stack of books

"As you have become aware these past few weeks Zelda is unable to make a decision concerning her future husband" He continued, I cringed at the sound of the word _husband_.

"I can no longer allow the princess to continue to turn down every suitor she meets so I decided to take matters into my own hands, there was one particular Lord that caught her interest before and I decided to invite the young lord to stay in the castle for the rest of the season, I hope their constant interaction will spark something within Zelda."

His last words struck me, I couldn't stand the thought of Zelda being with someone else, not that I imagined myself with her…I had….but that wasn't what I was here for, I never came to court Zelda I came here to protect her, I swore an oath and I couldn't lose sight of that. Slowly I released the strong grip that I had unintentionally formed.

"You are to keep a very close and watchful eye on this lord, especially when he Is with the princess, although I do wish for Zelda to choose a suitor I do not wish for her unhappiness, but sadly I am running out of time and time is a fickle thing" he continued

"Lord Emmett is his name, I do not expect you to follow them around everywhere but please do keep the princess safe." He finalized looking at me with the same cerulean eyes that I had come to love so much.

"Your majesty I have sworn an oath to protect the princess and I will not bring shame to that oath, I swear unto you again to protect the princess with my life if I must" I said as I knelt on one knee and crossed my arm against my heart.

No one would ever harm Zelda as long as I was alive.

The king gave me an appreciating nod and I was dismissed.

As I exited the study I couldn't help but feel a mixture of emotions all at once, I felt a strong desire to protect Zelda against everyone and everything but at the same time I felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy and anger at the thought that she would be wed to another man. I couldn't even think about someone else running their hands against her porcelain skin, pressing their lips against her soft pink ones, running their hands through her long blond hair that cascaded down to her back. I could feel the blood boiling within me, I need to learn to control these emotions, I wasn't here to woo Zelda or to confess my love for her.

Without thinking I found myself walking to the stables, I needed to let out my frustrations somewhere, riding Epona always helped me calm down.

As I neared the stables I saw a familiar figure standing by the corrals, Zelda, but to my dismay there was another figure there and much to my dismay he was standing but a few inches from her, his hands were holding hers against his chest and in that moment I felt an overwhelming rage fill up inside me. Why wasn't she backing away? Was it possible that she really did feel something for this Lord?

I must admit that at one point I found myself daydreaming that in fact Zelda did feel something for me, I knew she had a crush on me when we were young but because of our age difference back then there wasn't much I could do. I know this is silly and probably a bit odd but from a young age I knew that Zelda was the one for me, she had an aura around her, even as a child, that emanated courage, elegance, wisdom, there was something about her that caught my attention and eventually I fell in love with her.

As I continued to watch the scene unfold I saw the Lord itching closer to Zelda and it was at that point that I could no longer contain myself.

"Princess" I called out to her in an attempt to stop this from going further.

As soon as she caught sight of me she pulled away from the Lord, our eyes locked and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Your highness may I ask what you are doing roaming around these areas" I said trying to contain my emotions

I held my eyes locked against hers not wanting to look at the man standing in front of me, he was a lot shorter than I was.

"I apologize Sir Link I was merely taking a stroll and I didn't realize I had ventured so far" she responded coldly, was she upset that I had interrupted her

"Lord Emmett may I present Sir Link Arlen, he is the Captain of the Guard and he is my personal body guard" she said as she wrapped her arm around his creating a lump in my throat as I battled my urge to rip her away from him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Link" Lord Emmett was the first to speak, his tone wasn't at all happy either.

"Arlen? I feel like I have heard that name mentioned before. Arlen, Arlen"

"Ah yes I remember now aren't you Lord Henry Arlen's son" he practically yelled

"I am, I am his one and only heir" I responded with a great sense of pride, my father had been a well-known Lord among the court in those days, but despite his great influence and kindness he had managed to make enemies, enemies that I am sure to this day murdered him.

"Princess" I said turning my attention away from the Lord whom I knew at this point was trying to get a reaction from me, I needed to get her away from him, I couldn't leave knowing she would be alone with him.

"Allow me to escort you to the castle, this is no place for a lady" I continued while extending my hand to her, hoping she would take it.

However without giving her a chance to speak Lord Emmett took it upon himself to answer for her, I could have ripped him to shreds then if it wasn't for Zelda's intervention.

"Lord Emmett I appreciate the gesture but I must decline, the King actually sent me to look for Sir Link that's why I was heading this way when we ran into each other." She was lying, I could always tell when she lied.

Looking defeated Lord Emmett said goodbye to her but not before placing a kiss upon her bare hand, at that point I couldn't look and I turned away, it was one thing to think about other men touching her but it was completely different than seeing it up close and personal. The rage that built up inside me was almost too much to control.

With one last goodbye to Zelda, Emmett walked away leaving me alone with the princess.

* * *

 **Zelda-**

As I watched Lord Emmett walk away I took a moment to calm my nerves, the interaction between the Lord and Link had been intense.

"Link will you take me back to castle now, please" I said attempting to restrain the shaking in my voice.

He must have noticed the shaking because all trails of anger and discontent had vanished from his handsome features. Without a word he held out his hand to me which without a second though I gracefully took. He took my hand a gently wrapped it around his arm, I welcomed the feeling his closeness triggered; already I could feel my nerves beginning to die down.

"I apologize princess, it was not my intention to interrupt" he finally said without turning to look at me

Not knowing how to respond I gently squeezed his arm

We walked the rest of the way in awkward silence, a few times I caught him trying to say something but before any sound escaped his mouth he must have decided against it. I too had on a variety of moments intended to say something but I couldn't bring myself to do it; but finally I found the resolve do so, it was childish for us to be acting this way, but on second thought why was he acting like this?

"Link please stop" I said gently pulling at his arm

We came to a stop not too far from the entrance to the castle, but far enough to where the only people there were the both us. We stood there again in awkward silence as I built up the resolve to confront him.

"Link I…" I trailed off, I couldn't' bring myself to say it not when he was looking at me like that

His eyes were sad and distant, almost like he knew something I didn't know. Like there was pain in his heart.

"Link I need to tell you about Lord Emmett, I don't know if you have spoken to my father yet but.."

"Princess you don't owe me an explanation; the king has instructed me to keep an eye on you while the Lord is here, and I merely took my job too seriously, again I apologize for my behavior" he bowed

Princess, why did he not call me by my name. I felt an overwhelming sadness and I didn't know why.

"Link wait you don't understand please let me explain.." I wanted to tell him how scared I felt, how insecure Lord Emmett's presence made me feel. How frustrated and angry I felt at the predicament I was in now.

"Princess there is nothing to explain, the king has explained everything to me" he said in that cold tone again.

At this point I could feel the frustration and the anger welling up inside me, and I could no longer contain the tears from falling. I cupped my face in my hands and began to sob. I felt weak at the knees and if it wasn't for Links arms now wrapped around my body I am sure I would have collapsed.

I continued to sob on Link's chest as he held me close; his embrace was warm, secure and almost loving. I gently removed my hands from my face and wrapped them around his torso, I had stopped sobbing by now but the tears were still running down my face, I couldn't contain them. I felt Links arms tighten around my waist and instinctively I tightened my grip around his torso. I could feel his muscles tense up as I did so.

We stayed in our embrace for what seemed an eternity, eventually however to my dismay Link began to pull away, he let go of my waist and brought his hands to my face, gently whipping the tears away. Our eyes locked and everything seemed to stop for a spilt second, my heart began to beat faster and for a moment I was afraid he would be able to hear it, I could feel the heat rise in my skin as the distance between us decreased.

I have never been so close to Link, I could see every freckle that was otherwise invisible when far away, and as I looked deep within his eyes I could feel myself getting lost in them.

Link's hand continued to cup my face while his other found its way to my waist again, instinctively I placed my hands against his chest; his lips inched closer and closer until I could practically feel his breath against my skin,

The tears had stopped and all I wanted in this split second were Links lips upon my own, but something in him triggered and he pulled away from our embrace.

I was dazed, I was unable to comprehend what had almost happened but nevertheless I had wanted it to happen. As I gazed up at Link I could see the blush on his face, as he attempted to register what had just almost happened.

"Zelda I think it's time I take you inside" he finally said holding his arm out to me again.

We walked in absolute silence the rest of the way, neither of us wanting to talk about the fact that we had almost kissed. We reached the entrance to the castle at which point Link bid me good-bye. As I watched him walk away I thought about how close we had been, how close our lips had been and about how safe and wonderful I had felt. There was only one explanation for these feelings and for the constant thinking about Link. Only one explanation for the rapid beating of my heart every time I saw him; I was in Love with Link.

 **Narrator-**

Somewhere up high in a tower a certain pair of olive green eyes peered out from a window watching a certain princess and her Knight in Shining Armor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The flames danced in the hearth of the fireplace, they burned with a passion almost similar to the passion that now coursed through my body. After our encounter I had walked back to the sanctity of my quarters, I did not attend dinner that night. I was sure the king was disappointed, but after what happened I could not sit in that hall and pretend that my heart was not screaming for Link.

I must have been in the water for a long time after I finished washing myself because now I could see the tips of my fingers beginning to prune.

I couldn't help but think about Link, how could I have not realized my feelings for him. Only once in my life had I ever felt like this and even back then I had known what it was, how could I be so naïve. Link had always been by my side, providing support and comfort, he provided a sense of security and freedom; how could I have ignored that.

As I relaxed in the warmness of the water I thought about how close I had been to Link, how beautiful he was even up close. How close we had come to kissing, I wished our lips had met. I wished his lips had engulfed me with the same passion and ferocity that the flames now displayed. I had wanted to feel his body pressed against my own; to feel his hands running through the contours of my body and I in turn run my hands against his strong shoulders. In reality I wanted to know if Link loved me as well.

I opened my eyes and finally decided it was time to get up. I dressed myself in a simple lace gown that hugged my petite frame. I walked over to my vanity and begun brushing my long blond hair, as I looked at my reflection I wondered if Link found me attractive. Did he see me as a woman or did he see me as the little girl who never seemed to get enough of him. Did he find me weak? Unstable? Did he see me fit to rule Hyrule….

I put the brush down and decided I had been in my room for far too long, I needed some fresh air. I reached in my armoire and picked out a simple black coat, the night would be cool. I put on a pair shoes and pulled my hood over my head, I didn't want anyone to see me wandering the castle this late at night.

The corridors were dim and empty, for a moment it reflected how alone I really felt.

I wasn't sure where I was headed all I knew was that I needed to get out of my quarters, perhaps I would go see Altair, I had promised I would visit him more often and had failed to so. I made my way to the palace stables, the chilly air was cooler than I had anticipated but it was refreshing nonetheless. As I walked in the darkness of the night I took a moment to appreciate the serenity and beauty of it, many feared the darkness but I genuinely welcomed it.

As I neared the stables a sound caught my attention, it was coming from the knight's training arena. Curious to know who could be training at this late hour I made my way to the arena. Not wanting to be noticed I hid in the shadows and slowly caught sight of him. It was Link.

Link was standing in the center of ring surrounded by dummies, wearing only but a pair of trousers and boots. His sword was unsheathed and he attacked the dummies with great agility and force yet through every strike he maintained a sense of grace; Link was definitely a skilled Knight. I could see his muscles tense up as he continued to strike the targets; his breathe was rough and hard as he battled against the freezing temperature.

Without noticing I had slowly begun to get closer and with the light being so limited I unknowingly kicked what I believed was a bucket. At the sound of the metal crashing against the barrel in front of me Link instinctively turned to where I stood.

"Who's there" he yelled, I did my best to control the sound of my breathing; I couldn't let him find me here.

Slowly and quietly I took a few steps back, I would use the cover of the night to get away from him, I only hoped that at this moment Link wasn't as good of a Knight. I could still see him from where I tried to back away but in the split second that I took my eyes off of him he was gone.

Panic struck; where had he gone to. Without giving it much thought I turned around and began to run back towards the castle. Not long after I decided to make a run for it, a strong force brought me hard to the ground, almost taking the wind right out of me. Link's blade was pressed against my throat and his full weight was pressed against my body. All I could do was stare, I couldn't speak.

"Zelda?" he said as the light of the moon illuminated the scene

"What in Din's name are you doing out here?" he said as he removed the blade from my throat.

He lifted his body off my own and helped me to my feet.

"Zelda?" he said concerned at my silence

I was still unable to speak, whether it was from the shock of being thrown to the ground, or the shock of having Link on me, shirtless. I scanned his torso, I had never seen a shirtless man in my life and I felt my face heat up at the sight.

"Zelda please are you alright" he said as he put his hands on my shoulders

"Yes" I finally said

"Zelda what is Din's name are you doing out here, do you realize that this is dangerous, I could have killed you for Nayru's sake" he gently shook my shoulders; he was upset, and I didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry I just needed to take some air and I accidentally heard you practicing, I wanted to know who was out here" I said in a low voice, at the moment I was glad it was dark because otherwise Link would be able to see the bright blush that now covered my face.

"Are you hurt" he said as he scanned my body, he must have noticed how little clothing I had one because I saw a pink stain on his face, but if I could see it then he most definitely could see mine.

"No, I don't know my leg feels wet" I said suddenly aware of the pain in my leg. Link bent down on his knees and gently pulled up the skirts of my gown

"You're bleeding Zelda" he said looking up from where he knelt. "Let's take you to the doctor" he said as he lifted me up in arms.

"No Link, we will both be in trouble if the King finds out, it's just a scratch." I said trying to get him to put me down.

"I am sorry Zelda but this time I cannot listen to you, if there will be consequences for this then I gladly accept them. "He said

"Link please" I put my hand against his cold cheek and gently turned his gaze to mine, he stopped walking. We stared into each other's eyes; everything seemed to stop, again just like earlier today. Perhaps this time we would kiss.

He broke our gaze and looked away from me, gently he sighed and began walking in the opposite direction of the castle, content with this turn of events I relaxed in Links embrace and gently wrapped my arms around his neck.

We reached the Knight's quarters and although I was happy that Link didn't call the doctor I couldn't help but feel anxious about where he was taking me. Would I be able to confess my feelings for him, should I? Feeling uneasy I secured my arms around Link's neck and leaned my head against his bare chest.

Link took me to his private quarters which were a distance away from the rest of the knights; he opened the doors to his bedroom and took me inside. The room was dark but somehow Link managed to lay me down into what I assumed was his bed. Being in this situation brought me back to that night seven days ago, only this time I was in his bedroom.

Light soon filled the room as Link lit the fire, I was glad too, his room was extremely cold. I followed Link as he moved around his bedroom gathering various objects. After a few minutes in silence Link placed a small wooden chair next to where I lay. He placed the objects on his nightstand and from what I could see, Link had filled up the metal bowl with clean water, a potion bottle and a few rags were placed neatly next to it.

"We can't make a habit of this Zelda" he finally said while opening up the potion bottle.

"What do you mean" I said in a whisper

"You getting hurt because of me" he said, did his statement hold a double meaning?

"Link no it's my fault, I shouldn't have been out there in the first place" I said as I reached for his hands which were now holding the rags.

Slowly he looked up at me; I could see that he was still upset over this incident but what could be done now.

"Take off your coat, it will only get in the way" he said as he unlaced the coat. Gently he helped me slide it off; the only piece of clothing that now covered me was my now bloody stained lace gown, which would hardly be considered to cover anything at all.

I followed Link's gaze as he eyed me over a red stain now covered his face. His reaction brought me satisfaction; at least that meant that he did see me as a woman. Right? He gently slid up the skirts of my gown far enough to where only my womanhood was covered. Suddenly I felt the heat rising in my body, the sensation of feeling Link's hand on my bare skin increased my heart beat the way it had never done so before. I had the strong desire then to feel Link's bare skin upon my own. The thought increased the redness in my face and I was sure I looked like a ripe tomato.

Gently Link began cleaning the wound with the water, he was so focused and gentle that I almost felt guilty about having these indecent feelings welling up inside me. Every so often however I caught Link's eyes shifting from my wound to the rest of my body. After he was done cleaning my wound, he began to apply the contents of the bottle. It smelled awful, but to my relief the pain had subsided and I could see the potion beginning to work.

"Where did you find that" I asked attempting to occupy my mind on something else

"It was given to me by an old woman long ago, she said this potion contained magical qualities that could heal any wound." He said as he placed the cork back on the bottle ;sealing it.

"Link you shouldn't have wasted that on me, it would have healed eventually" I said placing my hand on his. Looking up at me he smiled. At that moment I was glad I had ventured to the arena, otherwise I wouldn't be living this moment. Link began bandaging my leg which by now had stopped bleeding; once he was done he got up from his seat and put away the bottle containing the magic potion.

"You will stay here until I am certain the wound has sealed, it should be no more than a few hours" he said as he picked out a simple blue blouse and a dark green tunic from his dresser. He handed me the tunic and told me to put it on.

"Thank you" I said, attempting to contain my anxiety. I was alone in Link's bedroom, not only was it incredibly improper to be in a man's quarters, but now it was even more improper to dressed in but a simple tunic. But days ago we had been in a similar situation, granted I was fully clothed then, but things were different then, I had not yet realized I was in love with Link.

I did as he asked and carefully, without getting up from the bed, pulled my gown over my head leaving me completely bare expect for my undergarments. Link was facing away from me and although I was glad Link was a gentleman part of me was a bit discouraged at his manners. Part of me wanted him to look

I clearly needed to pray to the goddesses' for guidance and forgiveness for having such impure thoughts.

Somehow I managed to pull his tunic over me and as I did I noticed how big it was on me. I chuckled at how silly I must look.

Link then pulled a large wool cover from one of his dressers and gently he placed it over my body

"There that should be warm enough" he said as he caressed my cheek with one of his hands.

"Thank you" I mumbled, the covers were heavenly soft and warm, but what I loved most about these covers was the scent they gave off. It smelled like Link, I grabbed the cover and pulled it closer to my body, it would be like having Link's arms wrapped around me.

"Link I think we need to talk" I said in a hushed voice, my eyes were beginning to feel heavy, sleep was calling my name.

"Not now princess" Link said as he looked down at me with the most peaceful look in his eyes. They were warm and dare I say it…loving. At least that's what I would like to believe.

"We can talk tomorrow princess, for now close your eyes and sleep for a while" he said caressing my cheek once again.

I would have continued to insist if I would have had more energy, but I just couldn't keep my eyes open.

Reluctantly I nodded my head and adjusted myself on his bed, welcoming sleep.

"Where will you sleep" I managed to ask

"Don't worry about me Zelda, you get some sleep" his voice sounded far away.

"Sleep well my princess" was the last thing I heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Link-**

I watched her eyelids close as sleep finally took over, her long lashes cast a shadow over her eyes and her lips were parted ever so slightly; she truly was a sight to behold. I had always known Zelda would grow up to be a beautiful woman one day, I just never how imagined how beautiful. That day I ran into her at the stables when I had just arrived to the castle, I had been startled at how incredibly beautiful she really was. I moved a lock of hair that had made its way into her face, even her hair was soft.

I walked away from her side; I didn't want to wake her. I picked up her night gown which she had left on the nightstand; it was still warm. I wondered what it would be like to slip something this delicate and fine from her body. I shook my head; these thoughts couldn't be going through my mind right now, especially when she was but a few steps away. I had been with other women in the past but never for that long I could never manage to really make a connection with them, even when being physical I always managed to wonder away from them. The thought of having Zelda underneath my body quickly let my mind wonder to other things. I needed a cold bath, I couldn't sit here having these thoughts run through my mind, I needed to calm down.

The water struck my body like a thousand swords piercing through, but I welcomed the feeling. As I finished washing myself I thought about today, how close I had been to kissing her, she had been so close to me; I walked back inside the bedroom and realized she had stirred a bit, was she dreaming about something?

I pulled the covers over her shoulders; she looked so peaceful while she slept.

"Link" my name escaped from her lips

Had I wakened her? No she was still sound asleep, but why was she talking, and why was it my name that came out of her mouth.

"Link" she said again

I took a seat on the small wooden chair that rested next to the bed, as I did I continued to watch her, she was talking in her sleep, and whatever was going on inside her head was being revealed. Could she possibly be dreaming about me, I smiled at the thought. Gently I ran my hand through her cheek and continued to stare, aside from causing her yet another injury, I was happy to have her here. I was free to love her and free to watch over her while she slept.

"Link" she said once more. "I love you"

The last words that escaped from her mouth caught me off guard, she said she loved me?

Part of me felt an immense happiness at her subconscious confession, but could that really be how she feels? No, no she couldn't love me that would complicate things severely.

Did she want to tell me how she felt earlier tonight?

She would expect an answer from me but what would I tell her, should I confess that I am in love with her, should I tell her that every time I see her my heart starts to beat faster, that I long to be the one she chooses as her husband so that I may watch her sleep for the rest of my life. No, I couldn't tell her that, but if I don't tell her a least that truth I fear she will do something rash. I made up my mind, I would tell her, but I had to do so in a way she would understand.

Realizing how late it was I took a moment to admire her one last time, this could be the last time I ever saw her like this again. Gently I moved the strands of hair that had fallen in her face as I did so I had an overwhelming feeling to feel her lips on my own , this would be my only opportunity to do so.

Slowly I descended until I was but a few inches away. Her breath was slow and warm, and I could almost feel her soft lips, without giving it a second thought gently I placed my lips upon hers.

* * *

 **Zelda**

 _The sky was clear and the wind was blowing through my hair, everything was perfect. Link and I walked hand in hand across the forest, I had never ventured into the lands of Hyrule but Link had promised me he would take me, and he kept his promise. As we walked further and further into the forest Link leaned in and whispered "I love you Zelda" I smiled and at that moment nothing in this world could make me happier than having Link by my side_

 _I stood on the tips of my toes and whispered into Links ear, "Link I love you"_

 _He smiled and as the wind picked up he took me into his arms and lowered his lips upon my own. The kiss was passionate and yet gentle. His lips were soft and loving as they moved in sync with mine. Everything was perfect. "Zelda" I could hear my name but it was Link's voice._

 _Zelda, I hear it again. Suddenly Link disappeared, and everything around me turned black._

Zelda, Links voice ran through my head and suddenly my eyes flew open, it was a dream. But the dream had been so real, I could feel the warm sensation his lips had left. I looked up at Link and I could see a small blush beginning to fade away, his eyes were gentle

"Zelda it's late we need to get you back to the castle before anyone realizes you're missing" he said as helped me get up.

"yes" I said, I was still very tired and I wanted to sleep again.

Slowly Link pulled the covers away and helped me up on my feet; he even helped me put my boots on. I felt very silly letting Link treat me like a child, but I couldn't help it I was just too tired to do anything. He put my coat over my shoulders and pulled the hood over my head and gently he led me to the door. We left the Knight's bunkers and headed towards the castle, I could see the sun beginning to rise, had I slept the entire night? It almost seemed unreal.

Luckily the servants were just beginning to wake up so I was sure no one would see us, but I could tell Link was still being very cautious. I wondered if he had slept at all, I couldn't imagine he would have had a good night's sleep, I took over his bed. We reached the tower where my room rested, I hoped it wasn't too cold, the fire surely died out during the course of the night. Link opened the door of my room and led me inside, softly shutting the door.

"You should change" he said, his back to me

"I will" I said searching for something else to say

"Thank you Link, for looking after me" I added

He turned his gaze to me and smiled. "You should get some sleep, I'll see you later" he said and without giving me a chance to say good bye he opened the door and left.

Leaving me in the confinements of my bedroom I took out a night gown from my dresser and removed the tunic Link had given me. I should return this to him, he may need it, but for the moment I would hide it in my dresser. I made my way to my bed, I could still get a few more hours of sleep, I hope I dream about Link again. With that last wish I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, the wound on my leg was completely healed all that remained was a scar. As I got dressed for the day I thought about the things I needed to do: first I needed to track down Lord Emmett, I should apologize for not attending dinner last night, and I should probably apologize to the King as well. Second I needed to speak to Impa, my birthday was only a few weeks away and I needed her to help me plan the celebration. After all my birthday was the same day as the Harvest Festival, a day dedicated to thanking the goddesses' for another fruitful year. As a child, and even now, I enjoyed to festivities of the day. As a child I enjoyed the day because well it was my birthday and who doesn't like a grand party in their honor at that age. Now I don't care much for my birthday, the only reason I get excited about the harvest festival is because it brings me great joy to see my people prosper, to see them enjoying a day full of music, games and a day free of work. As princess I am never allowed to join my people in the celebration but just seeing how happy the townspeople are makes it all worthwhile.

After the festival in Castletown, the nobility and royal family move the celebration to the castle. The king holds a grand Ball in honor of the three goddesses' and in honor of my birthday. Members of the royal family and members of the nobility are invited; Knights of elevated rank attend as well.

Third and perhaps more importantly, I needed to speak with Link. I had to tell him how I felt and I had to ask if he loved me too. I couldn't go on not knowing his true feelings.

"Princess what will you like to wear today" Amelia asked gesturing to my armoire

"Something beautiful, I want to look my best today" if I was going to confess my love to Link I might as well feel beautiful.

Amelia picked out a stunning pink dress; the skirts of the dress were full and although the design of the top was fairly simple, the exposed shoulders would gave it a sense of elegance and sensuality. The sleeves of the dress were long and pointed at the end. The neckline of the dress was beautifully embroidered with golden strands. Once the maids were done dressing my hair I took a moment to appreciate my reflection. I felt and looked beautiful, my hair was let loose, only a part of my hair was pulled back and clipped, my circlet rested atop my head emphasizing my royal status. I looked at my chamber maids and thanked them for their help. Before I left my room I crossed my arm around my chest and prayed the goddesses' to give me strength. Satisfied with my short prayer I exited my bedroom and proceeded with the rest of this very long day ahead.

After breakfast I made my way to the Kings study, I needed to apologize to him first before I did anything else, once I did that I would hunt down Lord Emmett and apologize to him. As expected the King gave me a long sermon about the importance of being present at dinner, especially when we had a guest, and especially when that guest was here for me. I must have apologized a million times before the King finally concluded his sermon.

"Princess the Harvest festival is almost upon us, have you started making preparations" he said, his tone of voice emanated excitement. The Harvest Festival was one of the Kings favorite, I could imagine why, he spent most of time cooped up in his office reading the councils reformations, concerns and complaints over previous reforms made. The Harvest festival gave him a chance to breathe from all the political stress, even more so now that we were on the brink of war with the neighboring kingdom of Elred.

"No your majesty, I was going to talk with Impa about it today" I said in all honesty. I hoped he wouldn't reprimand me for it.

"I see, well no doubt the festival will be a success, why don't you include Lord Emmett, it would be a great opportunity for you two to get more aquatinted, yes. Do invite him to help you with the preparations of the Festival "he said in that same tone.

"Yes your majesty" I said. I would do as he asked, simply because I didn't want to add more stress to his already heavy work load, but I would be honest with the lord I would tell him that my heart belonged to another. I am positive he would leave after that, after all what man wants to woo a woman whose mind and heart are on another.

I left the Kings study, I hoped to speak to the Lord as soon as possible but perhaps I should wait until after I speak with Impa, the Harvest festival was a few weeks away and we hadn't begun to discuss the details. Making my way to the councils chamber, were I was sure Impa would be, I tried to remember my dream. The details had eluded me by now but I could still remember the kiss, and call me crazy but when I woke up I was sure my lips were warm, and I felt the strangest sensation. As I reached the councils chamber I noticed Impa arguing with one of the council members, from where I could see it was a member of the nobility, his name was Lord Aldus, a difficult man from what I've heard. As a matter of fact I believed it was him that was so opposed to having a woman lead Hyrule without a prince.

Lord Aldus was an old man, much older than the king, and only the goddesses' knew why this man was still, well alive.

"ah you highness, I've been meaning to have a word with you" he said spotting me.

I made my way to where he and Impa stood talking and gracefully bowed to the council member, after all he was a high member of Hyrulean society and although he probably didn't deserve it, I needed to show him my outmost respect.

"How do you Lord Aldus, lady Impa" I said. "Princess Zelda, I hear you have rejected many of the suitors that have come your way"

"In my honest opinion her highness should keep in mind that time is of the essence, there are plenty of power hungry kingdoms that will jump at the chance to take over Hyrule if a strong and stable monarchy is not leading it." He continued to speak

"you must think of the people your highness, sometimes one must sacrifice their own selfish needs for the well-being of others, and in this case it will be your kingdom that will pay the ultimate sacrifice if you do not choose a prince soon"

"Now if you will excuse your highness there are important documents that I must attend to at this moment, lady Impa" he said as he walked away

I stood there completely appalled at what the lord had the audacity to say, I was well aware of the risks the kingdom faced if a prince wasn't chosen, it was the main reason why Elred threatened to declare war on Hyrule. For a long time Elred had been waiting patiently for the opportunity to strike, and since the King's health had been unstable for the past few years, well let's just say that the opportunity they had been waiting for finally arrived.

"Princess pay no attention to the Lord, he had no right" she said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes of course, thank you Impa" I said as I returned the gesture. "Was there something you needed to tell me your highness" she asked, bringing me back to the reason why I came to this place in the first place.

"Yes Impa, I don't know if you have realized this but the Harvest festival is almost upon us and we have nothing planned." I said

As I spoke I could see the gears beginning to turn inside Impa's mind as the realization of how close it truly was dawned on her. Franticly Impa began to shout out ideas and plans, slowly I had to calm her down, Impa tended to get frantic when things slipped her mind, but when she finally calmed down Impa and I headed to the library where we would begin to make plans for the festival and the ball that would be held in honor of my birthday.

"Your highness I think this may be the best festival we have ever had and the ball should be even better" Impa said as she settled herself on the chair across from me.

"I believe you are right Impa, we should begin reaching out to the vendors soon, I want a detailed report on what they will be selling and at what prices. We should also begin with the decorations, I want everything to be perfect" I said as I smiled at the amount of work we had done today. This year a tournament for all the qualifying men of Hyrule would be held, the details of the tournament were still a bit unclear but the prices would consist of 1000 rupees for the winner and a kiss from any of the women in the nobility including myself. That should be interesting. The ball would conclude after the religious ceremony held in the Temple of Time at which point all the members of the nobility would be required to wear a mask.

We bid each other good bye and I realized I had yet to speak to Link or Lord Emmett. The sun was beginning to set, I hadn't realized it was going to take us this long to plan otherwise I would have spoken with the Lord earlier. I decided I should track down the Lord after all I did owe him an extended apology.

Luckily I didn't have to search for too long for the young Lord, I found him in the center of the courtyard, and he was sitting down in on the grass reading a book. I wonder if now would be a good time to speak to him, I didn't want to disturb him, but I needed to do this now if I waited any longer he might think me inconsiderate.

"Lord Emmett, how are you this fine evening" I said trying my best to appear charming.

"oh Princess, I am well thank you for asking" he said as he closed his book and got up from he sat.

"My lord before I say anything else please allow me to apologize for yesterday, I didn't mean to appear rude" I said in the softest tone I could manage.

"Your highness there is no need to apologize, if anything it is I that needs to apologize. I didn't mean to confront your Captain in such a manner"

Wait what? Why was he talking about Link? Was it possible that the sudden change in his demeanor had been caused by Link?

"Sir Link? I am sorry my Lord but I do not follow" I said, truly bewildered by the turn of events.

"Well yes your highness, I am ashamed of having acted in such a manner in your presence but I fear that jealousy got the best of me" he said as he looked down, avoiding all eye contact

Jealousy? Did he know of my feelings for Link, no that wasn't possible I had not told a soul about my feelings for Link.

"My lord, please explain because I do not follow" I said beginning to get a little frustrated at his lack of information

"Princess please forgive me in advance for what I am about to say, but I feel it necessary to confront this situation." he began

"I have observed that the relationship between yourself and the Captain is far more complex than what you make it out to be, and forgive me again but that is something that I need to confirm" he said turning his gaze back to me.

He knows, how could he have known, the only time he spoke to Link was yesterday and it was for a few minutes, could he have observed that much in that short interaction?

"My lord please forgive me but I don't wish to lead you on, I can see that you are an incredibly intelligent man and from our small conversations I sense that you are very sincere, but like I said I do not wish to lead you on because you are correct, the Captain and I share a past and because of that feelings that I had suppressed long ago resurfaced upon his arrival. I am truly sorry my Lord" I said as bowed my head, I truly was sorry, before Link had re-entered my life I had considered Lord Emmett as a possible candidate, but even then something inside me made hesitant, now I know it was the love that I had felt for Link, even long before he re-entered my life.

"I see, well I am not surprised, like I said something told me Sir Link was a threat to me, which is why I acted in the manner that I did and for that I apologize, I didn't want to offend him the way that I did but I felt the need to show him that I am indeed a threat to him as well."

"You see Princess, despite your confession I do not intend to give up, I will do my best to win your affections, only time will tell if I will be successful or unsuccessful, regardless of the outcome I will be satisfied with myself knowing that I did my best"

I couldn't find the words to respond to his declaration, how could I make him understand that it was Link I longed to be with, it was Link whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, it was in Links arms that I wanted to wake up in every morning, it was Link I wanted to give my body and soul to.

"Lord Emmett I…" before I could say anything else, Lord Emmett brought his finger to my lips

"Don't say anything else Princess, for nothing you say will make me change my mind, I plan to put my best effort to win your love and affection." He finalized and before I knew it Lord Emmett planted a kiss to my cheek. I stood there unable to move, what was I going to do?

"I hope to see you again soon Princess" he said as he bowed and without another word he walked back towards the castle.

I continued to stand there dumbfounded by our conversation, somehow I would make him understand that I couldn't return his affections, my heart belonged to Link, to my knight in shining armor. I looked up at the sky and reveled in the beauty of the twilight, this time of day was always so peaceful. I needed to speak with Link, I could no longer go on without sharing my feelings, I had to find him.

As I turned around I found that Link had been standing behind me this whole time

How long had he been standing there? I hoped he didn't see or hear my conversation with Lord Emmett. By Din, I really hope he didn't see the Lord kiss my cheek.

"Link" was all I managed to say. He simply stood there gazing at me with those eyes that took my breath away. He stood there dressed in his uniform, his red cape dancing in the air as the wind blew, his breast plate was shining bright and I could only assume he had just gotten it polished. He looked incredibly handsome standing in front of me, but then again I always found him handsome.

"Link, how have you been, I hope you rested for a while" I said attempting to control my anxiety.

He looked down at the ground averting my gaze, but I could see a small smile spread across his handsome face.

"Follow me Zelda, there's something I want to show you" he said walking me towards me. He offered his arm to me and led me to the gardens; we walked further into the gardens just like that day when my father had announced that it would be Link who would take Sir Arthur's place as the Captain of the Guard. I had a hunch about where he was taking me, there we would have all the privacy we needed.

By now the sun had completely set to the west and the moon was beginning to rise, illuminating parts of the garden. Once we reached our secret spot, the night had cooled dramatically but the nerves and anxiety I felt at this moment made it almost impossible for me to feel it.

Link walked away from me and his back to me he turned his gaze to the sky. I wonder what he was thinking about, but before he would speak I needed to tell him how I felt.

"Link there's something I need to tell you" I said, trying to sound as clear as possible. "Yesterday something happened, I realized something that I knew had been there for quite some time" Not wanting to waste any more time rambling I went out and said it

"Link…I'm in love with you, I always have" I mumbled the last part, but I was sure he had heard me.

My heart was racing and I found myself unable to move, the nerves of his reaction and his response was almost too much bare. Why wasn't he saying anything…

I stood there for what seemed ages but eventually I managed to speak again

"Link…please say something" I said, my voice beginning to crack.

Slowly Link turned his gaze to me, his eyes made contact with my own and I could see that Link was struggling with something. Slowly he got closer, eyes downcast. Then without warning Link wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I wrapped my arms around him returning his embrace, what was Link trying to tell me?

"Zelda" he finally spoke

"My Zelda" he said as he stroked my hair, his voice was low and I loved how he said that I was his Zelda, did that mean that he loved me too?

Slowly Link broke our embrace he locked his eyes with mine and just when I thought everything was going to be alright, he spoke.

"Zelda, I care for you more than you will ever know" he said, his gaze narrowing as he spoke

His hand gently caressed my cheek as he continued to speak.

"You are so beautiful Zelda" he said causing a small blush to come to my face. I always loved how he complimented me. It was never lustful when he said it; there was so much sincerity in the way he always talked about my beauty. But why was he telling me this now.

"Zelda I..I.." he continued to break off, what was he struggling so hard with.

"Do you what the hardest part of my childhood was?" he asked taking his hands away from my face

I simply shook my head, not knowing where he was going with this.

"When my father died my whole world changed, not being able to hear his voice or being able to see or feel him was one of the hardest parts of my childhood. Losing him affected me more than you could ever imagine. When I heard that his death was a political assassination I swore to myself that I would one day find the culprit behind it. That's why I left, and that's why I became a Knight, because in the course of that promise I swore that no one would ever be taken away from me the way he was. I swore that I would do everything in my power to protect those that are important to me, the ones that I love" his eyes locked with mine as he finished speaking. "Right now Zelda you are the most important person in my life, I would do whatever it took to keep you safe from harm…because I love you" his eyes continued to stare deeply into my own and at that moment I felt a surge of happiness come over me. He loved me, and I loved him. Link would be my future prince and I would spend the rest of my life with the man I love.

A small smile spread across my face at his confession, and yet Link didn't seem happy at all.

Slowly backing away from me Link looked down at the ground; his fists were curled up into fists.

"Zelda I know you want to choose me as your Prince, but to me the role of a King, or of a Prince, or even the role as a member of the council, means that I cannot do all that I can to keep you safe from harm. Accepting the crown would mean that I would be forced to leave your safety in someone else's hands, and that is something I simply cannot do."

"Sir Arthur was the only person that I trusted to keep you safe anyone else is untrustworthy of that task, and it is because of that, that I must sacrifice my love for you, so please Zelda allow me to protect you with my own hands" Link then knelt on one knee and crossed his arm across his chest , slowly he looked up and looked straight into my eyes.

"Zelda I vow to be by your side for as long as I live, I swear unto you that I will love you and protect you so long as there is air in my lungs. No harm will ever come to you..I swear it" he finalized and before he stood he placed his hand over my open palm and dropped something inside it.

Sacrifice….suddenly the words of Lord Arlus echoed in my mind

" _Sometimes one must sacrifice their own selfish needs for the well-being of others"_

Is that what he meant by sacrifice? Was I doomed to sacrifice my happiness for the purpose of allowing Link to fulfill a promise he made to himself years ago.

"Link I…." I was out of words, I felt a rush of emotions all at once and the tears were starting to get too difficult to control.

"Link what will you do when I choose someone else then? Are you willing to sacrifice my love for you too?" I felt a sudden rush of anger.

"The only thing I can do is accept that fact, no matter how much it pains me" he said without any trace of emotion in his voice.

Sadness welled up inside me as I realized there was no way around this; he had made up his mind long before I had even realized my love for him.

"Zelda please, forgive me, I never wanted this to happen." He concluded.

I simply looked at the ground, I couldn't speak and I no longer wanted to be here, where everything hurt. So without giving him any kind of response I turned and walked away. As I walked back to the castle the tears that I had tried so hard to keep in had already begun to fall. The pain that I felt at this moment I had only felt once before, when my mother had passed. As I reached my quarters I suddenly remembered there was something in hand. Opening my clutched hand a sudden surge of sadness came over me and I could no longer hold the sobs in. In my hand a small piece of Link's past rested in my hand and the fact that he gave it to me symbolized his undying loyalty to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Link** -

 _Forgive me for the late response; things are certainly not going well here at Aldway. Tensions have risen and there have been minor conflicts between the people of Hyrule and Elred. I and the rest of the soldiers have managed to keep things local but I fear for the safety of Hyrule. Elred's ambassadors have made it clear that the King of Elred will not negotiate; he is determined to wage war on Hyrule._

 _His quest for power has no doubt blinded the man and he is willing to sacrifice a great deal of his soldiers to achieve it. I pray our King is doing well, so long as he is the threat can be evaded for a while, I pray the Princess is well, hope that you are taking good care of her, and I pray that your mind and heart are at ease._

 _Until next time_

 _Your dear Friend,_

 _Sir Arthur_

As I read the letter over and over, I questioned whether I should tell him about the events that have unfolded. It had a few weeks since my conversation with Zelda, and the distance between us had grown. She avoided me whenever she could and the few times we had spoken since had been short and cold, on her part anyway. She kept things formal. Regardless of the distance, I continued to keep an eye on her; it was my duty after all.

She spent a great deal of her time with the lord; I hear that he has been helping her oversee the preparations for the Harvest Festival and the ball. The relationship between them is different now; they are formally courting each other which brings them one step closer to the altar…

I was beginning to question whether I had made the right decision. The distance that had grown between us was killing me, I couldn't bear not having her close, and it pained me a great deal to see how cold and lifeless she had become. I guess I really didn't' think about the consequences

I think the part I hated the most was seeing her so close to the lord, could she be falling for him?

I shook my hair with my hand feeling incredibly frustrated.

" _What will you do when I choose someone else?_ "

Her words continued to echo in my mind, I thought it would be easy to let her go, after all I was doing it so that I could protect her, but as the days went by and the closer she seemed to get to Emmett, I realized that letting her go was going to be harder than I thought. The question remained; did I really want to let her go? Was I really prepared to see her in the arms of another for the rest of my life; in the arms of _that_ Lord?

I didn't like the Lord, something about him made me feel uneasy, but perhaps that uneasiness I felt was jealousy. He had confronted me that night in the gardens and he had marked Zelda as his and his alone, he wanted to make sure I understood that. I paid very little attention to our one sided conversation, I was too preoccupied with Zelda, I had wanted to chase after her, I had wanted to take back everything I had said and tell her that I wished to be the one she chose as her husband. But I couldn't do that I needed to protect her with my own hands.

"Sir Link" a familiar voice caught my attention.

As I turned in that general direction I saw a very frantic Impa making her way to where I stood. I folded the letter and placed it the pocket of my uniform, giving her my full attention.

"Lady Impa, is something the matter." I asked a bit concerned.

"Sir Link something terrible has happened, the King he has collapsed" she said on the brink of tears.

His majesty has collapsed, that cannot be good, Hyrule wouldn't stand a chance without a monarch.

It was my personal opinion that many of the members of the council secretly wished for an invasion from Elred. Many of them had personal gains that would come from that. But that was my theory.

Hurriedly I followed Impa to the Kings private quarters.

Once we arrived a group of people were standing outside his door, many of them I could see were truly concerned for the well-being of the King, but others I thought were there to confirm the Kings declining health. Impa and I made our way through the crowd and entered his majesty's bedroom.

There in the center of the room, on the grand bed lay the King. He was pale and weak, the doctor was there looking over his majesty. And there next to his side was Zelda. She was holding her father's hand while gently caressing it. She was so tender and loving, I wanted to rush to her side and tell her that everything was going to be ok.

"Zelda" the king spoke softly

"Yes father I am here" she responded, she sounded like an angel

"Zelda you must take over for the time being, I need you to travel to the border between Hyrule and Wisteria, and there you will meet with their King. I need you to ask them to aid us in the war that is to come. Is Sir Link here" he continued, his voice barely audible

I walked over to his bedside and knelt next to Zelda as I looked at the weakened king.

"Sir Link I need you to protect my daughter, keep her safe and do what you can to make sure that this war is not lost. Please take her to Snowpeak there she will meet with the King, the Wisterian King is a noble man, he will aid us. Please" his voice was beginning to fade away as the medicine's the doctor administered began to take effect.

"Father!" Zelda shook his hand, tears were beginning to stream down her face, and without thinking I placed my hand on hers and gently squeezed. She looked at me, tears were falling uncontrollably down her cheeks, I simply squeezed her hand again and gave her a slight nod, reassuring her that I would be by her side. Giving me a gentle squeeze of her own Zelda turned her gaze back to the King.

"Father, I will do as you ask. I will make the trip to Snowpeak to the North and there I will meet with the Wisteria King and I swear that I will return with a formidable ally." Her voice was soft but I could hear the determination in her voice, she would be a wise Queen one day.

The King gave her a small smile, I could see the determination she had just shown him had made him very proud. The king then turned to me and without a single word I knew what he wanted to hear from me

"Your Majesty I swear I will keep the princess safe" I said giving him the same determination that Zelda had just shown. This was my duty and I will uphold my duty even if it cost me my life; I would gladly give my life for her, for the one I love. The king gave me a small nod and it was then that he finally drifted off to sleep.

The doctor soon made us leave the room; he said the medicines he had given the king would make him sleep for the rest of the day. He explained to us that the King was suffering from exhaustion and that due to the severity of it he would be bed ridden for a few weeks. Zelda would take over for the time being. I couldn't imagine how she must be feeling right now; she must be terrified; Zelda was still too young to take over, even temporarily. I am not sure that she could handle this responsibility, but only time would tell; I hate to think like this but this is a test for her, her abilities as a monarch will be put to the test.

As we left the Kings quarters Impa beckoned us to follow her.

As we followed behind Impa I couldn't help but to glance at Zelda, I wanted to know how she was feeling, I wanted to ask her if she was ok….I really wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, that I would be here to support her and protect her. But I couldn't do that, not now that she was avoiding me.

Was I really such a coward, that I couldn't ask her how she felt on the slim chance she might ignore me. Is that the kind of Knight I was.

"Zelda" I whispered, please turn.

To my delight Zelda turned her gaze towards me, her eyes were puffy and red, I could see where her tears had rolled down her face. Strands of her hair had stuck to her cheek, she looked like a small child in dire need of comfort; the last time I saw like this was when her mother, the Queen, passed.

"Are you ok" I asked

Before she could answer and before anyone could react Lord Emmett came from seemingly out of nowhere and pulled Zelda into his arms.

"Zelda I was just informed about his majesty, don't' worry my love I am here now." he said caressing her hair.

My hand remained on the hilt of my sword as I had instinctively reached for it.

" _My love"_ he was flaunting her to me, I could have ripped him to shreds right then.

A crowd of spectators stopped to stare; the princess in the arms of a man in plain sight was scandalous, even if that man was formally courting the princess. He was tainting her image, I couldn't let that happen, the last thing she needed was a royal scandal.

Before I could act Zelda surprised us all by slapping the lord across his face. She turned towards the onlookers and before she said anything to them they began to walk away from the scene. I couldn't see her face, but Zelda's hands were clutched into tight fists; the skin around her knuckles was white. I could only assume that his actions had greatly upset her.

"Lord Emmett I appreciate your concern but I don't appreciate the spectacle you just displayed. We may be courting each other but that gives you no right to put your hands on me like that, especially in the presence of the nobility"

"Now if you will excuse me I have a trip to plan."

And just like that Zelda walked past a very stunned Impa. Although her reaction had surprised me, I was quite content with her reaction, a smile spread across my face and I couldn't' help but look at a very upset and very embarrassed Emmett. He looked up at me; eyes blazing with anger and frustration

I walked up to him a smile of victory present on my face.

"No matter how hard you try, she will never come to love you as she does me" I said with every bit of pride I could muster. Satisfied, I gave the Lord a broad smile and then walked right behind Zelda and entered the King's study.

Once inside Zelda stood behind his majesty's desk, she was looking down both arms supporting her weight as she pressed them against the surface. Battling every urge to take her in my arms I gestured Impa, to go to her, she should be the one to comfort her right now. As she closed in on her however, Zelda looked up and motioned for her to stop. Impa following along stopped a few feet away and waited for her to speak.

"How long is the trip from Castletown to Snowpeak" she asked returning her gaze to the surface of her father's desk.

"Three days your highness" I answered

"Your highness the King of Wisteria was expecting the King in two days, his majesty was supposed to leave early this morning to Snowpeak." Impa included.

Zelda turned to face me, her gaze was cold, her eyes were still puffy and red from the tears she had shed earlier; her eyes however held a determination that I had never seen before. As a child I had always looked out for her because she always seemed so fragile. Now the woman standing before me, cold and distant was far from fragile. She emanated a sense of wisdom and courage, traits that a monarch should have.

"Sir Link how long before the carriage is ready to depart" she asked

"If you wish I could have it done by this evening, if we leave tonight I am positive we will reach Snowpeak Mountain in two days." I said

"But Princess it could be dangerous to travel at night" Impa stated

She was right; traveling during the night was dangerous. The darkness of the night made it difficult to see, and thieves usually took advantage of the cover the darkness provided them to attack. But what choice did we have, she was the princess and all I could do was obey her commands, If she commanded we leave at night then we would.

"We have no time Impa, the King of Wisteria is expecting us, and we cannot waste time. Sir Link please begin the preparations, we leave as soon as everything is ready" She commanded.

"Yes Princess" I bowed, before I left I took moment to look at her, she was staring right back at me. Giving her a reassuring nod I turned on my heels and left her alone with Impa.

The sun was setting to the west, it would be a cold night, so I made sure I packed an extra warm coat just in case. The mountains of Snowpeak were well known for its harsh temperatures, especially during this time of year. I looked over the map of Hyrule trying to determine which route would be the fastest and safest to through. We would have to cross Hyrule field that would at least take most of the night, where we would have to then cross the Zora's domain, which should only take a few hours but the real challenge would be crossing the mountain pass. During this time of the year the snow storms were harsh and dangerous to travel through, I would have liked to avoid that pass but Zelda had decided otherwise.

"Is everything ready" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned a saw Zelda standing a little too close to me, her appearance immediately caused my face to heat up and I prayed that she wouldn't be able to see it. She was wearing a tight pair of black trousers that emphasized her womanly figure, she wore a navy blue jacket that hugged the curves of her torso, and her blond hair was pulled back and braided. She looked stunning even when not in her Princess dress.

"Yes Princess, everything is ready" I said taking a few steps back.

"Princess I.." I wanted to tell her that I was sorry about what happened; that I missed her.

"Now is not the time Sir Link, if everything is ready I would like to leave now" she interrupted before I could say anything, not wanting to push my luck I led her to the carriage where I helped her inside. I would talk to her later; she would have to listen to what I had to say. I closed the door and then mounted Epona, praying to the goddesses' for a safe trip I yelled out to the rest of soldiers and begun the long trip to Snowpeak.

* * *

 **-Zelda**

I rested my head against the frame of the carriage, outside I could hear the horse's hoofs on the hard ground; we had been on the road for a few hours now. Since our departure from the castle I had yet to fall asleep, there were so many things running through my mind that sleep at this moment eluded me. I didn't feel tired, I felt lost and confused, frustrated and even a little angry at my present situation. I wish that Impa had come along, but she was needed at the castle, I couldn't trust anyone else to keep things in order while the King, my father, was in the condition he was in.

Everything was happening too fast, my father's sudden collapse, the war, my duty as princess, my relationship with Lord Emmett. I wish that I could just pause everything and think clearly without anyone or anything getting in the way. Lord Emmett had been beyond understanding these last few weeks; he said he would wait as long as it took for my heart to heal. I felt guilty because I wasn't too sure it would ever heal, and if it did I was sure it would continue to belong to Link. I shifted in my seat trying to get a little comfortable, I pulled my jacket tighter around my torso trying to get warm, I should have packed an extra coat, and I should have known the temperatures would drop as we traveled north.

I gently pulled the curtain aside trying to get a glimpse of where we were, not that I would know anyway, this was the first time I ventured this far outside the castle , it was sad really to think that I had never seen the land that I am supposed to rule. I bet the landscape was beautiful. It was futile really to even think I could see, it was pitch black outside, all I could see was the dim light the lantern attached to carriage emanated, and Link. I could see Link riding Epona but a few feet away from the carriage, his long white coat flew right behind him.

Pulling the curtains back I laid as best I could on the cushioned seats, I unbuttoned the top of my jacket and reached down pulling the chain that was now wrapped around my neck. As I took it out I admired the beautifully crafted ring that hung from it. The ring was silver in color; the sides of the ring were imprinted with the symbol of the Arlen family, and in the center, the most beautiful sapphire I had ever seen. It reminded me of his eyes.

It's funny actually the irony of Link's family name, Arlen. His family from what I remember had been a strong political entity, they were incredibly influential and they were only loyal to the crown.

That night in the gardens Link slipped his father's ring into my hand, the ring that is meant to be worn by him as the only living heir to the Arlen family name. When he gave it to me he enforced his loyalty to the crown and to me, and he stood by the meaning of his family name, which translates into _oath_ or _pledge._

As I stood there gazing at the ring I felt the heaviness of sleep dawning on me, I should at least get a few hours of sleep, kissing the ring I closed my eyelids and drifted off into a much needed sleep.

I woke up to the sound of water, the sound was soothing to my ears, had we reached Zora's domain?

As I got up from where I lay I noticed that a large white coat covered my body, I recall seeing the same white coat on Link the night before, the question is when did he lay it on me. I smiled at the gesture, how funny is it that the simplicity of his action caused a smile; I had not smiled in weeks, not truly anyways. I hadn't felt true happiness since Link and I spoke in the gardens, but nevertheless my feelings for him had not changed. I should thank him for looking after me; I could have gotten seriously sick. The temperature had dropped dramatically; it was colder here than it was in Castletown. Carefully folding the coat I opened the door of the carriage and almost immediately the soldiers turned and knelt on one knee, even Link.

"Good Morning your highness, I pray you slept well" he said

Link was wearing a different coat this time; it was a navy blue coat with white trimmings.

As I tried to step out of the carriage I felt a stinging pain crawl up my entire body as the frigidness of the air consumed me. Before I knew it Link was standing in front of me, his hand extended. Gently I placed my bare hand on his and stepped, carefully, out of the carriage.

"Thank you Sir Link for giving me your coat last night" I said through shattering teeth, I really wished I would have brought a warmer coat.

He took the coat from me and gingerly wrapped it around my shoulders, not wanting to argue against the warmness I wrapped myself even tighter in the comfort of the coat. It even smelled like him.

"You're Welcome Zelda" he whispered while giving me that soft and sincere smile that I loved.

I looked down not wanting to get caught up in the moment; after all I was still hurt and upset.

Clearing his throat Link let go of my hand which I hadn't realized lingered on his. "Princess we are but a few minutes from Zora's domain, I suggest we settle here for a few hours so that the horses can rest, we should be able to depart by mid-day" he said coldly, his smile was gone.

Was he upset with the way I had been acting around him? Perhaps I should ease up a bit, after all he was escorting me to Snowpeak.

"yes Captain, whatever you think is best" I said in the softest tone I could manage, I didn't want to be like this anymore, being away from his presence was beginning to turn me into bitter woman. I don't know how many times this week I acted in a most unpleasant manner towards people who really had no fault. I would try to understand his reasons and I would try to make the most of his company, especially for the next few days. Maybe we could start over, leave all the unhappy memories aside and create new ones, memories in which neither of us yearned for the other.

"Sir Link" I called out to him as he started walking away.

He turned and locked eyes with me, "Thank you" I smiled.

Giving me a slight nod he helped me back inside the carriage where we drove the rest of the way to the Zora's Palace.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am rating this chapter M just in case, dont want to get in trouble.**

Chapter 12

We continued the long trip to Snowpeak, our stay at the Zora's palace had been divine; we had been received with welcoming arms by the King and Queen. Our horses were fed and watered, they even specialized a special tonic to help them for the long road ahead. The Zora King had been supportive of my fathers decision to ask for the wisteria kings aid and he said that if need be he would send some of his strongest warriors to help in the cause, after all Hyrule was their home.

The only unpleasant part of our short stay was seeing the Princess of the Zora's, Ruto, behaving flirtatiously with Link. For the first time in my life I felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy, I couldn't see another woman getting his attention the way that she was. No doubt she was an exotic beauty but there was no need to behave in such a manner, especially with a man. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and wrapped Link's warm cloak tighter around my body as I continued to think about Ruto's behavior with Link.

Had he found her attractive?

Had he found her more beautiful than me?

Had he been with other women before?

I shook my head trying to get rid of these thoughts. If he had been with other women in the past that was his business, I need not worry about his past experiences. But it didn't get rid of the burning jealousy I felt at this moment; I tried to imagine the type of woman he would have been with, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Would he be sexually attracted to me?

No, it didn't make sense to think like this, we could never be; he would rather see me in the arms of another and all because he was afraid of losing me. The irony of it all.

I opened the curtains of the window, I was getting tired of being in the dark perhaps I could occupy my mind on the scenery around me. As I did I caught sight of Link, galloping at full speed on Epona, he must be exhausted; all the knights were, even the horses. I would need to repay them somehow for coming along with me, but for now the important part was getting to the Mountain by tomorrow evening, when I assumed the King of Wisteria would be waiting for us.

Before we departed Link explained to me that going through the mountain pass would be difficult to do with everyone, that it would be best if the rest of the party went around the pass; Link and I would go thorough the mountain alone. We would be alone for the first time since our conversation in the gardens, what would I say to him? How should I act with him now, should I be formal, informal? I shook my loose locks as I debated with myself.

I hadn't even thought about what I would say to the King when we arrived, how could I convince him to aid us in the war with Elred, my father said the King was a noble man but just how noble could he be that he would be willing to sacrifice the resources necessary to help us and at what cost to us; And at what cost for the King of Elred, was he so thirsty for power that he was willing to sacrifice his men?

War seemed so pointless to me, it tore apart so many families.

If war really did break out then we would be forced to send our best men to the front, including Link…

I really hoped that this alliance between Hyrule and Wisteria was just a precaution.

As the sun began to set I guessed we must be nearing the pass, we would stop for the night and get a full nights rest before departing again early in the morning, I was in need of a good nights sleep, we all were. I closed the curtains and tried to get comfortable it would still be a few hours before we found a decent place to stay for the night. As I continued to think about tomorrow I found myself fumbling with Link's ring, I wondered how things would have been different if his father had not been murdered, if he would have stayed in Hyrule by my side, he would have surely inherited his father's position, but would we be romantically involved?

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt the carriage come to a stop

Getting up from where I lay I gently pulled curtains, it was dark out and I could only see the shadows of the knights as they moved around. I went to the opposite side of the carriage and pulled the curtains slightly, there I saw a small lodge, most of the lights were out but there was one that illuminated the front door and one illuminating what I assumed might be the living room. Hopefully there would be enough space for everyone. I caught sight of Link gently knocking on the front door, not even a minute after the door opened and a young woman appeared. She couldn't have been older than fifteen, she was short and thin, her hair was blond and short and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green.

Link spoke to her and I could tell by her demeanor that Link intimidated her.

I chuckled, I understood how she felt, Link was intimidating, not because he seemed like an evil man but because he was so handsome, men like Link were rare. Tall and well-built handsome features and the most alluring pair of cobalt blue eyes I had ever seen. I felt a blush creep up on my face as I thought in more detail about how well-built Link was, I had seen him shirtless not too long ago. As I continued to watch their interaction I saw Link signal the rest of the knights, the knights began moving around. What was going on, I wish somebody would tell me something?

Just then I saw Link walking towards the carriage, not wanting him to know that I was watching I quickly moved to the opposite side of the carriage and waited patiently for him to knock.

"Princess" he spoke

Moving towards the door I opened it just enough to where I could only see him, "Is everything alright?" I asked, feeling the coldness of the air

"We have been fortunate enough to find a lodge with enough space for everyone; they even agreed to tend to the horses." He looked tired; his eyes were red from lack of sleep.

"Very well, this will do then, thank you Link" I said as I began to head towards the door

Link held out his hand and just when I thought things were going smoothly again, I slipped on the ice that had built on the steps of the carriage and fell. My slip must have caught him by surprise because unlike last time he fell back too. Luckily for me the Knights were tending to the horses in the stables so we were alone; no one could see that the princess of Hyrule was lying on top of her Captain.

Links arms were wrapped around my waist, my hands on his chest, I could feel his heart beating strongly against my gloved hands, our faces were inches away and I could not look away from his mesmerizing gaze. His hands begun to trace the curves of my waist and slowly he lifted one of his hands and brought it to my cheek, softly caressing it His gaze fell from my eyes to my lips and following suit, slowly I brought my face closer to his to the point where I could feel his breath on my lips and without a second thought I placed my lips upon his own.

The kiss was soft and gentle, his lips moved in perfect sync with mine, it amazed me how perfectly our lips seemed to fit together, like a puzzle. His hands began tracing the outline of my waist and then the curve of my back, up and down. My hands cupped his face as I continued to kiss his lips. The kiss was smooth and sweet everything I could have expected from my first kiss with Link; at that moment everything was pure bliss.

Slowly, to my dismay, we parted; he returned his gaze to my eyes while his hand continued to caress my cheek, "Zelda are you alright" he whispered.

"Yes "I whispered back. Slowly Link pushed himself off the floor and then helped me up on my feet, as he did so he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body, there was heat in his eyes, with his other hand he lifted my head up by my chin and without any words he kissed me once again. The kiss this time around was passionate yet tender; his tongue slowly parted my lips which I was more than willing to accept. I locked my arms around his neck pulling him closer to my body, in return Link held me tightly, running his hands up and down my back.

"Sir Link is everything alright" a voice came from the stables.

Link and I parted, we were out of breath, and both of us were blushing "Yes, I am taking the Princess inside now, be sure to tend to the horses" he responded, a bit annoyed.

Clearing his throat Link walked past me and shut the carriage door, I couldn't believe we had just kissed. I could feel the heat on my face as the sensation of his lips lingered.

"Zelda are you ready" he asked, giving me his arm. The heat and passion that had been present before was gone, he seemed just as shocked as I was.

"Yes" I whispered unable to speak clearly.

That night after a warm dinner and bath I found it difficult to sleep, the memory of that kiss wouldn't allow me to rest. I lay there in the small bed fumbling with Link's ring, I wanted more. I wanted to feel him again, to be that close to him. Unable to stand it any longer I got up from the bed and exited my bedroom. I walked down to the end of the hall to where Links room was. I didn't know what I was doing but I walked down there anyways, the hall was dark and cold, the only light that glowed brightly was the light from the moon peeking in from the lace curtains. I shivered as the cold floor made contact with my bare feet. As I stood in front of his door, my hand froze on the knob. What was I doing?

Link was probably fast asleep, and even if he wasn't, what was the purpose of me coming here anyway. What was I going to accomplish? Frustrated I leaned my back against the door, what was happening to me, what was this feeling that made me come here to his room. I wanted to feel his hands on my body again; I wanted to feel his lips again, to feel his tongue inside my mouth again. I needed to know if he still loved me, if he missed me, if at any point during these last few weeks he regretted anything….

As my mind continued to wander I had yet to realize that an audience was present, startled I let out a gasp

"Link!" how long had he been standing there?

He was leaning against the corner of the wall and from what little light illuminated the hall I could see Link's bare chest glistening. His hair was wet and only a towel covered his extremities, embarrassed by his appearance I quickly averted my eyes, instantly feeling a blush come across my face. My heart was thumping hard against my chest and I began to get nervous.

"Zelda, what are you doing outside my room" he asked, banter present in his voice

I could hardly think of a plausible excuse to give him, his eyes were teasing and like before there was heat in his eyes, a heat that I now felt within rising within my body.

"I…I wanted to say good night, and I wanted to thank you for…" my voice trailed off as Link got closer to me.

"Yes?" he whispered, his voice was seductive and it caused something inside to stir.

"Link, I…." I wanted to tell him that I loved him that I wished to be his and his alone. But that couldn't be, whatever was happening inside me I had to control and with a soft smile I looked back up at Link.

"Link thank you for what you have done so far, I am so sorry if I disturbed you good night" I said

As I began to walk away Links hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him, his hands held me tight against his body and without giving me a chance to protest he lowered his lips to mine. I welcomed the kiss and gently I placed my hands on his wet, bare chest and slowly slid them up behind his neck, his hands wandered around the curves of my waist as the kiss deepened; I could hear Link fumbling with the door knob trying to get it open and when he did he gently lifted me off my feet and walked inside, never breaking the kiss.

I broke the kiss and gazed straight into his eyes and without thinking I told him I loved him, he stopped in his tracks and gently he put me down.

"Zelda, my Zelda" he said as he brought his hand to my cheek, tenderness present in his voice. I brought my hand to his and held it, the light of the fire flickered and it was the only thing that at this moment seemed real.

"Zelda I am so sorry…I" he started to speak, but I didn't want to talk about that now. Gently I placed my finger on his lips; we would talk about this tomorrow because right now all I wanted was to be with him, to love him to stay by his side.

Having made up my mind about tonight I slowly stepped away from Link and slowly began to unlace my night gown. A pink stain appeared across Links face and I followed his gaze downward as my night gown slid down my body. I could feel my own face blush knowing I was bare, but I had made up my mind, even if this was the only night I would be with Link I would make sure that it was Link who took me first.

Link undid the knot that held up his towel and just as he did the towel slid down his legs revealing his manhood. I shied away from staring, I had never seen one before and I didn't know what was appropriate at this moment. I could feel my heart race quicker at the sight of his exposed body and I started to feel nervous. What if I couldn't please him, what if I messed up somehow?

Beginning to get anxious I started to sweat and I could feel my hands getting clammy. Was I really prepared to give myself to him?

As Link closed the distance between us I hoped that Link wouldn't be able to see just how nervous I was. He picked up my gaze to his and gently started caressing my hair, his eyes were soft and loving and just before he engulfed me in another passionate kiss he leaned down and whispered in my ear _I love you Zelda_.

Hearing those words replaced my uneasiness with pure bliss and as I smiled at Link, his face got closer until finally our lips met.

He carried me to the bed where he moved his lips to my neck and then to other parts of my body, a small moan escaped from my lips and as it did I noticed Link's actions intensified. His hands explored every inch of my body as he continued to kiss me everywhere, instinctively I arched my back so as to allow him to explore further. His touch was soft yet passionate; everything he did to me resulted in pure satisfaction. Slowly he brought his lips back to my own as he hovered over me and right before he was ready to take me, he looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you" he whispered, his breath shallow

And just as he said it I felt his manhood penetrate me, at that moment I was his and his alone, and no one would ever change that because it was then that my innocence was taken by the man I loved.

For the rest of that night our bodies continued to move in cosmic rhythm as we became engulfed in each other's embrace.

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of footsteps and metal, as I shifted in my sleep I realized that the sheets were cold on the other side, Link was no longer next to me. I opened my eyes and slowly last night's memories came flooding in. We had made love last night and it had been everything I would have expected and more. After, Link asked me to stay with him, he said he wanted to be my side as I slept. I smiled as I recalled every single detail we had both experienced. I heard his footsteps coming closer and I felt his weight on the bed as he sat next to my naked body. Slowly he traced his fingers down my back, he knew I was awake.

I felt Link lean in closer I could feel the weight of his body shift the bed ever so slightly, he then placed a soft kiss on my shoulder. "Zelda I know you're awake" he said in a hushed tone.

I turned my body around and faced him, a smile present on my face.

"Good Morning Link" I lifted my hand and gently touched his cheek. Link was fully dressed by now and he seemed rested. Gently he leaned against my hand and smiled.

"Zelda it's time to get up, we must head out" he said softly

Nodding my head I picked myself off and sat holding the sheets to cover my chest, I then leaned in closer to Link and kissed his lips softly. He returned the gesture and cupped my face deepening the kiss, slowly we parted, as we continued to gaze into each other's eyes a knock suddenly interrupted us. Instinctively I pulled the covers closer to my body and Link got up from the bed and stood protectively behind the door

"Sir the carriage is ready the horses have been fed and watered we are ready to depart."

"Thank you, I will wake the Princess" he said as he turned his attentions back to me.

I could hear the Knights footsteps echo down the hall as he walked away; hurriedly I got up from the bed, sheets clinging to my body as I tried to find my nightgown. "Link where is my night gown I am sure I left it here last night" I said as I continued to search for it.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips causing me to look at him; there in his hand was my night gown.

"Oh you found it" I said as I extended my hand to him

Link moved the night gown out of my reach his eyes were playful.

"It will cost something" he said smiling seductively

"Oh" I said truly confused,

He lifted his finger to his lips and playfully tapped them, he wanted a kiss. A smile spread across my face, he was teasing me. I decided I would play his little game and comply but not without turning the game on him, trying my best to appear seductive I closed the distance between us, gently removing the sheets that covered my naked body. As I let them fall Link's smile faded and I followed his eyes as they took in my bare body; his cheeks slightly flushed. Once I was in front of him I stood on the tips of my toes and gave him a kiss.

Without a word and a dumbfounded look on his face, Link placed my gown in my hand, cheeks slightly flushed he cleared his throat and looked away as I dressed myself.

"You should hurry, the faster we head out the sooner we will reach the Mountains" he said as he continued to shy away from me. Had I really embarrassed him?

"Link is everything alright, was the kiss not to your liking" I asked feeling a bit embarrassed myself.

"No, no it's not that it's just that.." he trailed off, he seemed nervous now like he was trying to hold something in.

I looked at him trying to uncover what he was hiding

"It's just that what you just did, I liked it and it made me want you again.." he whispered cheeks flaring bright red as he looked away

"Oh" I answered feeling the same flush come to my face.

"Anyways you should hurry and get dressed, we should head out soon" his smile returning to his face

Nodding I rushed out of his bedroom and practically ran down the hall to my room, once inside I couldn't help but smile at the unexpected turn of events. Link and I had made love; he had told me he loved me. I felt my heart fill with happiness, a happiness that I had not felt in a very long time. I waltzed over to the small trunk that lay by the foot of the bed and opened it. From the trunk I pulled out a warm pair of trousers a blouse and a warm coat with matching hat and gloves. I would wear Link's cloak over it just in case the weather really was as frosty as Link thought it would be. I put on my riding boots and decided I should leave my hair down; it would give me extra protection against the cold wind. As I finished getting dressed I called out to Link who had been waiting outside, he gently picked up my trunk and before we left the small room I took it upon myself to give Link one last kiss before we set off.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry I havent updated, I have been super busy with school, midterms and research papers are due :(** **anyways here's chapter 13, i am not sure where the story is heading now but please bare with me as i attempt to finish it. I will do my best to update the story in a few days**

 **RENN19861**

Chapter 13

We departed the small lodge just before sunrise, Link explained that before we reached the Mountain pass we would part from the rest of the group since the roadswould become difficult to pass through with the carriage. So on we continued for a few hours, the road had become increasingly bumpy and I found it difficult to get comfortable.

I fumbled with the ring as I thought about the night before a small blush appearing on my face.

Link had performed marvelously.

I smiled as I recalled every stroke he had made. I longed to be in his arms again, to feel the warmth of his body pressed tightly against mine and to feel the softness of his lips engulf my own. I wanted to fall asleep and know that when I woke up I would see him lying next to me..

I shook my head as I came back to my sad reality, Link would never agree to be my Prince, he wasn't the kind of man that would break a promise of that magnitude to satisfy his own selfish needs, I have learned that the hard way.

I dropped the necklace holding the ring back inside my jacket, a felt a sudden rush of sadness sweep over me. Link and I would never be together, I would be forced to share a life with a man I did not love and even worse be forced to have the man I did love be so close to me; but I would treasure the memory of last night's affair for as long as I lived, perhaps the memory alone would be enough for me.

Attempting to get my mind off of Link I began thinking about the war, I hoped that Sir Arthur was doing well; I had not been able to keep in contact with him. I only prayed to the goddesses that he was safe. Thinking about Sir Arthur brought to me think about my own father, I had not realized how truly exhausted he was. Ruling the country had taken a toll on his health and I prayed that he would recover soon, I wouldn't know what to do if Hyrule really did enter a war; I don't think I am prepared to handle that kind of pressure.

Thinking about the war brought my thoughts to Link once again, it seemed that everything always led to Link.

Link would be forced to fight in the war as the Captain, he would fight alongside Sir Arthur leaving me alone once again. Tears began to form in my eyes, the pressure of ruling the country was almost too much right now, I began to feel nervous and the tears were now streaming down my face. I pulled my knees close to my chest and hugged them tightly as I sobbed. I wished my mother could be here right now, I could really use her advice and her hugs. Not having my mother with me had deprived me of so many things, I had been forced to learn about the many changes to my body all alone, without anyone to truly guide me through it. Impa had been there, but it wasn't the same. I continued to sob, not realizing that the carriage had come to a complete stop.

 _Knock, Knock_

"Princess is everything alright" Link's voice broke through my sobs

I violently wiped away the tears from my face

"Yes I am alright, have we arrived at the parting point?" I asked trying to keep my voice as steady as possible.

"yes Princess" he said, I hoped he didn't notice my small sniffles

Wiping the rest of the tears away i pulled the hood of Link's cloak over my head and wrapped it as tight as possible around my body, I pulled my gloves on and taking a deep breath I opened the door.

The air was colder than before and I was glad that Link had offered me his cloak, for the next few hours Link and I would go through the Mountain pass in the hopes of reaching Snopeak before sundown. The rest of the Knights would go around the pass and meet us in Snowpeak the following day.

I hoped that Link wouldn't be able to see how red my eyes were, I didn't want him asking questions, mainly because if he did I would surely break down again and I didn't want him to see me in that kind of state. So I kept my gaze down as Link prepared Epona with extra blankets and water for us, the rest of the knights had left already so it was just Link and I. We had not spoken since we left the lodge and as much as I wanted to know what he felt I couldn't bring myself to talk. I was afraid that if I started talking I would begin to cry again, besides whatever we needed to say to each other could wait until we reached Snowpeak, right now that was our main priority.

"Are you ready Princess?" Link turned to face me, his hand was extended.

Nodding my head I placed my gloved hand on his and allowed him to help me onto Epona, after I was settled Link then settled himself behind me ; extending his hands he enclosed my body as he held on to the reigns. I could feel him pressed tightly against my back, the hairs on the back of my neck rose as I felt his warm breath through the thickness of the cloak.

"Are you comfortable Princess" he whispered

Unable to speak I nodded my head; I hoped the hood of the cloak would be enough to cover my face which right now was bright red.

"I will try and get us there before sundown, if at any point you wish to stop and rest please let me know"

I nodded my head once again, Link then gently nudged Epona forward and slowly she increased her speed until we were riding across the Mountain at full speed.

* * *

Riding through the Mountain was more difficult than I would have imagined, the snow was deep, the air was freezing and I found my eyesight to be blurred by the storm. I felt bad for Epona, she had to carry both of us and on top of that she had to gallop as fast as she could, I hoped she would be alright after this trip. Link and I rode in complete silence, the storm made it impossible for conversation, besides Link had warned me not to remove the scarf from my mouth, the freezing wind could possibly harm my lungs, so with that in mind we rode in complete silence.

We stopped once along the way, he gave Epona a tonic to help her regain her strength; I assume that tonic was given to him by the Zora King.

It had been a few hours since then and judging the placement of the sun I assumed we would reach Snowpeak soon, at least I hoped we did, I don't know how much longer I can stand being in this frigid storm. Even through the thick coat and cloak I wore I could still feel the cold air piercing my skin, I hoped it didn't get too dry.

Suddenly on the horizon I could see what looked like a small town, it was still a good distance away but the fact that I could see it meant that in a few moments I would be in front of a warm fire. Link must have seen it too because he nudged Epona to go faster.

Slowly I could see more and more of the town come into view, the storm had subsided and everything was clearer, as we reached the end of the pass Link and I took a moment to stop and gaze into the scenery around us. The town was enclosed completely by the majestic mountain, the peaks of the mountain were covered in snow and luscious pine trees. The town itself was small compared to Castletown, but regardless of its size it held itself together. Off to the side of the village there was a grand lake, the freezing temperature had frozen the water but it didn't seem to stop people from fishing in it.

I continued to admire the scenery before me as Link gently nudged Epona to go down the trail leading down to the town. The sun was setting behind the mountain and I was glad we had made it before the light was completely gone; the rays of the sun shone brightly as the sun disappeared behind the White Mountains, it truly was a beautiful sight. After a few minutes Link and I finally made it to the center of the town, at first the people stared but once they got a good look at the royal emblem stitched to Epona's saddle did they come towards us and began to greet us.

I took off the scarf and the hood off my face and greeted the townsfolk with as much elegance as I could muster, I was exhausted and at this moment all I wanted was a warm bath and meal, but first I needed to speak to the King, but where?

Was the King in Snowpeak? Link slowly got off the horse and then helped me down and just as the crowd was beginning to swarm around us a voice pierced through the air

"Your Highness"

Coming towards us a man dressed in black was making his way through the crowd.

He was tall and well built, older than I but not much older, his skin was fair and his raven black hair contrasted nicely against his skin. His eyes were dark and mysterious but they held a certain gentleness to them that made all my uncertainties vanish. His clothes seemed to be made from the finest material, even his cloak seemed to be made with the most luxurious furs. His smile was gentle and welcoming; needless to say the man in front of me was indeed exceptionally handsome.

Could this be the King of Wisteria?

He stood a few feet away from us.

"I am King Byron of Wisteria" he bowed

So this was the King of Wisteria, I expected a man closer to my father's age but then again I never really bothered to ask any details concerning the King of Wisteria.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule" I said as I did my best to appear elegant and graceful. I was sure my appearance was far beyond acceptable but considering the circumstances I really had no choice.

"Your Majesty I have come on behalf of the King of Hyrule, my father, forgive us for being so tardy but my father fell ill on the day he was supposed to depart and I being his representative didn't have enough time to be here in a timely manner, so for that I apologize" I said as I bowed apologetically to the King

"Please Princess no need for apologies I am sure your trip has left you and your knight exhausted."

Suddenly remembering my manners I realized I had yet to introduce Link to the King

"Forgive my rudeness your grace, this is Sir Link Arlen, Captain of the guard and my personal body guard" I said slightly glancing at Link, he had already removed his scarf and hood.

"Your Majesty" Link said as he bowed.

"A captain I see, my, my you certainly are young for that title; you must be incredibly skilled to have achieved such an outstanding merit."

"Thank you your grace" Link bowed once again

He was right Link was a skilled swordsman, from what I had witnessed in the arena Link was probably the most skilled Knight in our army. I felt proud at the moment to have someone praise him the way the King had. In fact it had never crossed my mind that Link was a bit young to hold such a high position in our military, usually Captains of the guard were much older, skilled in their own right and wise enough with battle strategies and techniques unique to them. Link truly was unique.

"Come I am sure your trip has been more than exhausting, you must rest and eat for now"

We followed behind the King, the crowd that had formed around us had now dispersed. As we walked behind the King I noticed Link had closed the distance between us, his elbow kept grazing against me. I figured he was only making sure I was protected, after all Link was the only Knight present; only he could protect me and unfortunately he was outnumbered. But the thought of a sudden ambush by the King of Wisteria was far from my mind, after all he was in Hylian territory; I brushed such thoughts from my head, he wasn't here to attack me he was here to negotiate an alliance. We needed his aid.

"Are you alright princess" Link whispered

"Mm, yes" I lied

I was exhausted and all I wanted was a warm bed to lie in, a warm bath, and a hot meal. I didn't have enough energy to feel nervous.

We reached a modest two story building from outside the building was brightly lit all around; people were seen inside moving around quite hastily. The King stopped just before we entered through the door and turned to face us both.

"Princess did you bring a larger party with you? "

"Yes your grace, actually we were forced to split due to the storm in the Mountain's pass, we didn't think it would be wise to travel with such a large group, so they went around, they should be joining us in the morning."

"I see"

The King turned around and opened the door, he beckoned me inside and once I stepped in the most amazing smell filled the room. My stomach screamed for food and suddenly I became embarrassed at the sounds it was making; I hoped no one could hear it.

A young woman suddenly appeared in front of us and bowed.

"Your Highness, this is Natasha she will take you and Sir Link to your rooms. In an hour I would like to have dinner with you and discuss the possibility of an alliance. I am certain you have liked to wait until tomorrow but unfortunately I need to leave tomorrow afternoon" he said with a warm smile.

"Yes that will fine"

"Natasha please show the princess and her knight to their quarters"

He turned to face the blond petite woman, she was quite pretty.

"Thank you your grace" I said as I bowed

"Please come this way" she motioned

She showed me to my quarters first, the room was warm and inviting, I had half a mind to run straight to the bed but instead I thanked Natasha and gently closed the door. I listened closely to the sounds of their footsteps trying to determine how far away Link would be from me.

Thankfully his room was right next to mine.

I turned and scanned my surroundings; the room was large but modest. A decent sized bed was placed in the center of the room; large wooden pillars surround the frame of the bed, a large lace canopy cascading down the sides. A fireplace was off to the side of the bed, it was currently lit and I thanked the goddesses for that. Off to the side there was a smaller room, one I assumed was the lavatory; Natasha, or someone, had left a tub full of warm water waiting for me. Happily I quickly removed the layers of clothing until I was completely bare, the water was warm and refreshing, I sat there revealing in the warmness of the water, the energy that flowed through my body was incredible. I felt completely revived and re-energized.

Feeling completely refreshed I stepped out of the tub and dressed myself in the clothes I had been wearing before. Allowing my hair to dry for a bit I sat in front of the fire and began fumbling with Link's ring. I was nervous about speaking to King Byron, I had never done anything like this, I didn't even have Impa to guide me; she knew more about negotiations than I did. All the lessons I had taken in the past didn't prepare me for war or negotiations. Frustrated I shook my hair with my hand, dropping the necklace to my chest. Maybe Link could be there with me, if not help me at least his presence would make me feel less nervous, but would that be appropriate, what if King Byron just wanted to speak with me alone. Perhaps I could convince him that I needed Link to be there with me, for counseling I would say.

Feeling determined I walked out of my room and gently knocked on Link's door. Almost immediately Link stood in front me, his hair was wet and he smelled like fresh Spring water, I assumed he too had been greeted with a warm tub. He was dressed in his uniform without the armored breast plate and the cape.

"Zelda is everything alright"

"Yes, I need to ask you to do something for me" I couldn't look him in the eyes, something about this scene reminded me of the night before. I shied away from his gaze as the memory of his naked body rushed through my mind. I could feel the heat in my face building up.

"Zelda are you alright?" he asked again, concern present in his voice.

"yes, please during the negotiations with King Byron, I would like to ask you to stay with me. Having you there will help calm my nerves" I whispered the last part, I blushed for an entirely different reason now. I felt weak and insecure about the negotiations with King Byron, and I hated feeling this way, but I hated admitting this to myself more and what's worse was letting Link see me like this, vulnerable and weak.

Maybe Sir Arthur was wrong, maybe I wasn't as brave or as wise as he thought I was.

Link placed his hand right under my chin and gently picked up my gaze back to his. There was a smile on his face, one that made me feel safe. His eyes scanned my face and without a word or warning he lowered his lips to mine, softly kissing my lips.

His kiss filled me with happiness; I loved the way he made me feel. We parted and I continued to look into his alluring blue eyes.

"I will do whatever you ask of me, if you need me to be there with you then I will. " his hand lingered under my chin, gently caressing it with his thumb .

I gently nodded my head in response and slowly backed away, I needed to mentally prepare myself for the discussion ahead, before I could leave however, Link pulled me back but he didn't kiss me like I thought he would, instead his eyes were focused, not on my eyes, but at the ring that hung from my neck. He looked back at me, bewildered.

"You've carrying the ring this entire time?" he asked, a small smile spreading across his face

Clasping my hand around the ring I nodded, feeling embarrassed about it I looked away.

"Why, I thought you would have hated it, for what it represented" he asked, pain in his voice

"No, I understand now why you did it, and although this ring is a symbol of your undying loyalty to me, it is also a symbol of your sacrifice. It has become a reminder that I too must sacrifice for the well-being of my country that is why I carry it with me."

I returned my gazes towards his, tears were beginning to form in my eyes but I suppressed them, I didn't want him to see me cry again, not now.

"Zelda" he whispered softly

"No it's alright, what happened last night was incredible, I got to experience love in its physical form and for that I am grateful, I will treasure that memory for as long as I live. I understand now that you and I will never be because I could never ask you to give up your promise that would be too selfish on my part."

I looked down, I didn't want him to see my eyes get cloudy, Link began to say something but before he could Natasha's voice interrupted him. She was standing at the end of the corridor.

"Your highness, the King is waiting for you" she said as she bowed

Furiously whipping my eyes I turned to face Link, he gave a small nod and I understood that he was ready to go.

We allowed Natasha to lead us to the dining hall where King Byron was waiting for us, the smell of freshly made soup filled the air and although I was hungry, I suddenly felt too sick to even think about eating.

The fate of Hyrule was about to be determined.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there, I apologize for my absence but school was overwhelming and I could not find the time to add to this story. Luckily I am officially done with school, no more essays and stress. Anyways I hope to wrap up this story soon I really wanted this chapter to work as a flashback so that is what i attempted to do here. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your continued support.**

Chapter 14

 **-Zelda-**

We departed at sunrise, the knights had arrived a few hours after my meeting with the King of Wisteria and although they needed rest I could not stay in Snowpeak any longer. I decided to ride along with the other knights, I did not wish to be in the warmth and comfort of my carriage while they rode in the freezing temperatures deprived of all sleep.

Link had of course objected to my decision but despite his protests we proceeded.

The town was far from view at this point and I hoped we would reach the mountain pass soon otherwise we would be forced to camp out here in the cold. The air felt cool, colder than before but I welcomed the frigidness and the numbness that came with it. Our meeting with the King had not gone well, we were returning to Hyrule without the aid we needed to win the war against Elred.

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Please your Highness have a seat" he motioned as Link and I entered the dining hall._

 _The room was brightly lit and the aroma that filled the room reminded me of how truly hungry I was, but the sickness I felt would not allow me to consume the meal._

" _Thank you your majesty, your hospitality has been greatly appreciated." I took my seat across from where he sat, usually the princess was to sit next to the King as formality dictates but I felt it would be wiser to state my position not as a princess but as the future Queen of Hyrule._

 _Link stood firmly beside me._

"Your Highness" Link's voice interrupted my thoughts

"The sun is setting, we are but a few miles from the lodge we stayed in a few nights ago, I think it would be wise to reach the lodge before it gets too dark."

"Yes of course Sir Link we shall make haste, we all need to rest"

We quickened our pace and as we did the air became almost unbearable, in that moment I had every intention of returning to the safety and warmness of my carriage

 ** _Flashback_**

" _your highness I do wish to conduct the negotiations privately, this is of course a matter of great confidentiality" his gaze was no longer warm and welcoming but had become frigid and stern. His bright green eyes were now fixated upon my own cerulean and I feared that he would see insecurity behind them_

" _Yes of course your majesty, it is I who understand the seriousness of this situation more than anyone, however Sir Link is not only my Captain but he is also a very trusted friend and confidant, not to mention he is skilled in the art of war and therefore is also here to assist me with this negotiation"_

 _I hoped that would be enough to settle his majesty's authority towards me. I did not like the tone in which he spoke to me now, it seemed to me that he would attempt to take advantage of the situation giving the fact that he was not speaking to the King but rather the princess._

 _I would not allow it, I was Zelda, Princess and future Queen of Hyrule and it was my duty to protect my country and its people. I had to be strong and not allow myself to give in to the demands of anyone; I would not allow myself to be walked upon. That would be the ultimate insult not only to the proud royal family and the beautiful land that is Hyrule, but that would be a mockery to the goddesses themselves. The goddesses who bestowed upon Hyrule its beauty and power; no I would not allow myself to give in so easily._

 _The King now leaned in his chair with his hand gently caressing his chin, he was trying figure me out._

" _Very well princess I will accept your knights presence here, but I must remind you that it is I who will decide whether Wisteria allies itself with Hyrule" he grinned the most foulest of grins. How could my father ever want to make a deal with this man? His arrogance was unbearable._

" _Your majesty I am well aware of the situation Hyrule finds itself in but do not confuse yourself, with or without your aid Hyrule will prevail"_

* * *

 **-Link-**

The fire was welcoming, its bright light and colors illuminated the small room; this room which had witnessed one of the purest acts of love between a princess and her knight. We had reached the lodge but a few hours ago luckily the tenants had enough room for everyone

I sat there motionless in front of the fire I had yet to remove my uniform; my meal had gotten cold by now but I could not find the strength or the will to move. The events of the night before had not been what anyone had expected. I am sure everyone including the princess expected to return to Hyrule with happy news yet that was not the case. No one dared to speak and no one dared to complain about the long trip. Everyone including the princess had settled into their rooms without as much as a word. Still, despite our worsened situation I do not hold the princess accountable for it, she made the right decision.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _The king was beginning to agitate me, I could see what kind of man he was from the moment I first laid my eyes on him. He was a coward, an opportunist_ _who took advantage of any given situation. I feared he would try to do just that to Zelda._

" _Well then your highness shall we cut to the chase then" the king spat after a long pause._

 _Zelda simply nodded with all the grace that was granted to her by the goddesses._

" _Very well then your highness, Elred has become an extremely powerful opponent, not only do they currently rival Hyrules wealth but also the Hyrulean army. The king of Elred has become fixated on attaining the beautiful lands of Hyrule, I of course cannot allow that to happen, therefore I am more than willing to aid you in your efforts against Elred"_

 _He took along sip from his goblet; this man could not voice his conditions without the need of a stimulation. I had a bad feeling about his conditions I could almost hear his vile proposition. I shifted uncomfortably beside Zelda, she had already demonstrated her ferocity and her drive to save Hyrule from destruction but I feared she may give in to his demands…If my suspicions were correct and she accepted, I do not know if I would be able to handle it._

" _Please your grace I am no fool to believe that you would give us your aid without some type of reward, what is it that you want in return" she stated firmly and fearless._

 _I had never before seen Zelda so determined and strong; she was more than fit to rule Hyrule alone._

 _King Byron simply smirked he eyed Zelda intently for a few moments before finally speaking_

" _Princess Zelda you know you are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen, even in your current dress you are positively delightful"_

 _I cringed at his boldness. His eyes were exploring the visible curves of Zelda's body and at that moment I wished with all my might to have my hands wrapped around his neck. Zelda shifted uncomfortably in her seat but her gaze never faulted, she maintained her dignified posture._

" _It is my desire to have a beautiful creature such as yourself as my wife, of course marriage between the both of us would not only result in the salvation of Hyrule but also our lands would merge into one and you and I my dear would become the most powerful beings in the world"_

 _I could have killed him at that moment, not only was he demeaning Zelda as just a beautiful face but he was attempting to take over Hyrule legally. Is this the negotiation that the King of Hyrule was willing to accept?_

 _Could he really betray his daughters trust and the power the goddesses granted him?_

The sheets were cold and I dared not move for fear the warmth of the covers would disappear. How I wished Zelda would have come to see me tonight, I thought about going to her quarters but I assumed she needed some time to regain her thoughts. The ride back had been silent; she had punished herself by riding through the mountain on horseback, I had expressed my concerns but her determination had not regressed.

I only hoped her heart was at peace for now.

* * *

 **Zelda-**

" _Your majesty what you offer is but an altered form of invasion. At least the King of Elred is attacking our country full force; you however attempt to attack Hyrule by disguising yourself as our savior"_

" _You are not worthy of such a title, I will not allow a coward such as yourself to be King of Hyrule, we do not need your aid Hyrule will prevail, we have the finest soldiers and we are blessed with skilled and wise generals and captains. I have faith in them and I have faith that they will bring victory to us no matter the cost"_

" _Therefore King Byron I must decline your offer, it would be an insult to the goddesses if I was to accept someone as cowardly as yourself to be our King"_

" _Sir Link please prepare our things we depart Snowpeak as soon as the rest of our party arrives"_

" _Yes your highness"_

" _Princess you have made the biggest mistake of your life, Hyrule will fall and when it does you will be to blame, I will aid Elred and its troops and when we win Elred's king and I will split the spoils of your precious country!"_

I awoke with a cold sweat, his voice echoed in my head and for the first time since departing Snowpeak tears began to stream down my face. I had failed Hyrule and my father, No, i had not failed them. I would do everything in my power to save Hyrule from Elred and Wisteria, i must have faith in our soldiers. with that last resolution I drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Zelda-**

We arrived late last night; Impa was already waiting for us. How that woman's intuition works is but a mystery to me, somehow without a single word from me or from anyone Impa was already aware of my failure. The entire journey back no one, not even Link, dared to speak; somehow the silence made the trip back a lot shorter.

I looked over to the hearth of my bedroom; the fire was still lit but only for a while longer. I was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. Surely my father was well aware by now of my return; he would call for me soon.

Reluctantly I managed to get up from my comfort of my bed, the maids were late today perhaps they thought I needed some rest. In different circumstances I would have gotten up later but I needed to speak to the King right away.

I grabbed my silk robe and gently put it over my shoulders, the room had grown cold but that is most likely due to the dying fire. I pulled apart the curtains leading to my balcony the weather matched my mood today. The sky was dark and cloudy the wind was picking up and far out in the distance I could see lightning striking through the clouds; it was an omen of what was yet to come.

 _Knock, knock_

"Your highness are you awake" one of the maids said in a very timid voice.

"Yes, please come in. Help me get dressed" I said as I closed the curtains once more

My two maids timidly came into my room, Amelia the more timid of the two started up the fire again. Julia quickly prepared my bath for me; I was in much need of a good warm bath at this point.

"Princess would you care for some bath salts" Julia asked holding a bottle of Jasmin infused bath salts

"Yes actually that would be nice"

The bath was heavenly, I could feel the muscles in my body beginning to loosen up, the salts in the water were beginning to do their job I no longer smelled rancid and my skin was beginning to smooth out.

After my bath the maids proceeded to dress me in a simple but elegant lavender gown with intricate stitching. My hair was let loose expect for the top half of my hair which was securely pinned to my sides, my circlet placed neatly at the top of my head.

As I left the sanctity of my bedroom the rain began to fall, I had half a mind to go back to my bedroom and hide under the covers. But no those were not the characteristics of a strong ruler, a strong and wise ruler did not hide under the covers when the kingdom was under attack, a capable sovereign faced these issues with dignity and wisdom.

"Princess Zelda" a familiar voice echoed from behind me

Lord Emmett was walking towards me, he had a soft smile on his face and for a moment I appreciated the warmness of his smile.

"Princess" he bowed and kissed my hand

"I am happy that you have returned well, how was your journey?"

His demeanor had changed form when we last spoke; he seemed calmer and much less anxious, probably because Link was not around at the moment.

"Thank you my lord, I appreciate your concern" I said

"my trip went well but I am afraid that I am in a bit of a hurry at the moment, you see I have yet to speak to the King about my journey and I fear he is growing impatient, so if you will excuse me I must bid you farewell" I said as politely as I could, I did not mean to come off as rude to the young lord but I had no time to waste with idle chatter.

"Of course your grace" he said in a disappointed tone

As he stepped away from me I hastily made my way to my father's quarters where he was still bedridden from his illness.

When I arrived Link was waiting outside his majesty's door along with Impa and a few of the army's generals.

"your highness" they said in sync as they bowed

"Princess the King is waiting for you, he has requested a full report of your journey" Impa says

Nodding my head I take a deep breath and enter my father's quarters.

My father was propped up on his bed surrounded by pillows, he looked weaker than before.

"Your majesty her highness Princess Zelda has arrived" Impa announced in a moderate tone

The King…my father was slowly slipping away, I could feel it, I could see his strength vanishing. I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes and I was afraid that if I were to speak then the tears would roll down my face. My father and I had not always seen eye to eye, we were very different and now as I see him lying there weak and vulnerable I see that we are not so different after all. I made a silent prayer to the goddesses to give me strength and to give my father the strength he needed to get well again.

I slowly walked to my father's bedside and once there I knelt beside him. Link and the others followed suit and knelt around his majesty's bed.

"Father how are you feeling" I said in a hushed tone

"I have had better day's daughter, please tell me how was your trip, did the King of Wisteria agree to aid us" he asked weakly

Biting my lip I looked down from his cerulean gaze, I could not find the words to tell him the truth, that I failed him, that my pride and my love for another man may have doomed Hyrule. Unsure of what to do next I looked up at Link who reassuringly nodded his head.

Link and I had not spoken since our journey back, I would have expected him to say something to me, advise me, comfort me, but he didn't. I could not blame him I wouldn't know what to do in his shoes either but I know that whatever choice I took he would support me.

"Father, I regret to inform you that King Byron and I were not able to come to an agreement, therefore no alliance was made between Hyrule and Wisteria" I said that last part as a whisper while I looked down. I did not mean to display such cowardice but the disappointment in my father's gaze would be too much to handle at this moment.

"Zelda, were the Kings conditions" he said

"The King of Wisteria intended to merge the Kingdom of Hyrule with Wisteria through marriage father, he only intended to expand his borders and I simply could not allow that" my voice was beginning to rise without me intending to do so.

"I see" the King murmured

"Everyone please leave us" the King motioned with what little strength he had.

Everyone including Link and Impa left my father's quarters, leaving him and myself alone.

Before I could return my gaze to my depleted father I turned my gaze to the window, the rains intensity had increased and thunder and lightning decorated the sky. It was a sign from the goddesses.

I returned my gaze to my father whose own eyes revealed not anger or disappointment but rather they looked peaceful and content.

"My Zelda I am growing weaker…I have known for some time now …that I would not live to see you become Queen of this land" he placed his hand upon my own gently squeezing it.

"I know that I have been hard on you with this suitor business…, but please understand that it is for your own good" his breathing was becoming hoarse "our neighboring nations will not look upon Hyrule as a strong nation if it is only ruled by a Queen, a strong male figure must be by your side. Even more so now that we are on the brink of war" he said through coughs

"I have known for some time now that Sir Link is the man you wish to be your prince consort"

At this I picked up my head, how he could know this, no one expect for Link and I knew of this. Not knowing what to say I lowered my head once more averting his fatherly gaze.

The king gently picked up my gaze to his at which point I could no longer contain my tears.

"There is no need for tears Zelda, I think Sir Link is a great choice…He is strong and valiant and although he is a knight his status as Lord would not comprise a union between the both of you, however…" the Kings cough was getting worse, quickly I stood up and poured him some water. When I returned with the water I realized that there was blood on my father's hand, he didn't have much time left….

"Here father drink this" I said as I helped him take a small drink of his water.

As his cough subsided he took my hand in his once more

"Please Zelda protect Hyrule, do not allow the King of Elred to conquer Hyrule" I had never seen my father in such a state and all I could do was nod my head as the tears would not allow me to speak

Gently he laid back down, "Zelda you are ready to ascend to the throne, I know that you will be great, its been predestined by the goddesses…..Zelda my daughter be well…and…keep…Hyrule…..safe…."

And with that last breath he was gone…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It is as if the land was mourning the loss of its King. For days after the death of my father the rain would not cease to fall. News of the Kings death spread far and wide beyond the borders of Hyrule.

Days after his death his funeral was held at the temple of time, nobles, priests, council members, the people of Hyrule all attended his memorial, even the Gorons and the Zoras attended. After the ceremony I was greeted with condolences, it was just like when my mother had died.I was at a loss for words, all I could do was nod softly and attempt to smile but even then everything I did was forced. I hardly had the energy then to do anything. My world was once again crumbling right before my eyes and all I could do was stand there and watch it happen. Nothing could be done.

Tears would no longer come to my eyes, I had all but emptied my tear ducts the day it happened; I was emotionless by now. I had no choice truly; my father's death had not come at the most opportune time, Elred had been waiting for this moment long before he became ill. At least that is what we now understood.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The doctor came into my bedroom and quickly poured me the medicine, it tasted most fowl but as soon as the medicine touched my lips, the anxiety left as quickly as it had arrived. Link and Impa could only stand and watch as their princess came back to her senses._

" _Princess are you feeling better" Impa said through sniffles, she had been just as affected by his death. Impa had been by my father's side for a very long time and although she was his most trusted adviser she was the closest thing my father had ever had to a friend._

 _I could not speak, I had a lump the size of Deku nut in my throat, I could only manage to nod my head softly._

 _Link stood behind Impa, worry evident in his eyes. If it was not for the people that were now present in my bedroom I would have jumped into Links arms by now, but I had to resist, I could no longer worry about my feelings and dreams. With my father's death I would be forced to act as Hyrule's Princess and completely take charge, especially now that the country has been left weakened by the Kings death. I would have to devise a strategy to win the war, but how, I knew nothing of warfare and I hardly knew how to manage the council. From what my father had told me they were a group of self-fish old men, a pack of wolves he would say who were only interested in their own benefits._

 _I could not doubt myself now, my father did not doubt me in his final moments and neither should I._

 _Slowly I lifted myself off the bed however my attempts to sit were futile, the medication not only calmed my nerves but the side effects caused me great weariness._

" _Princess try not overexert yourself, while on this medication it is best to stay calm and rest" I heard the doctor say, I had not realized that he was still in the room._

 _Without a word I relaxed once again in my bed, I was beginning to get drowsy but I did not want to sleep, there was much to be done today._

" _Keep an eye on her lady Impa, she must rest for the rest of the day, Sir Link may I have a word with you outside please" the doctor was barely audible by now._

 _I heard the door of my bedroom and open and close, I wanted to protest but I could not, no words came from my mouth. I felt a warm and soft hand take a hold of mine, I could only assume it was Impa, her soft and gentle touch reassured me that everything was going to be alright, and then I heard it, the lullaby that she sang to me every night after my mother had passed, it had been years since I had heard it last, and hearing it again brought tears to my eyes._

"Princess" a voice interrupted my memory

"Are these matter simply not important to you" Lord Aldus said very annoyed

I scanned the table to find the council members staring at me; some of them were shaking their heads disapprovingly. In the weeks since my father's death I met with the members of the council on a daily basis, sometimes twice a day. We were in constant disagreement each and every time, we could not come to a settlement over the subject of war. Some wished for me to marry the King of Wisteria, they believed an alliance between both nations would be most beneficial. Of course that was out of the question. Others had asked for my abdication from the throne, unlike my father they did not think I was fit to rule Hyrule, with or without a husband.

"I apologize for my rudeness Lord Aldus, please continue" I waved my hand

"Princess we need a strong monarch to lead us into battle, without the aid of Wisteria I fear we will not be victorious, I think you should reconsider King Byron's offer without his aid Elred will surely win" Lord Aldus said, a trace of worry in his voice. I had always believed Lord Aldus to be a difficult man, sorely preoccupied with his own interests and status, but I could see that the circumstances that surround us really did worry him. Despite his stubbornness and old fashioned ideas, I knew I could trust him. Perhaps he was one of only a hand full

"No, we cannot hand over the throne to Wisteria, King Byron only intends to do what Elred is doing now, and that is an invasion. Wisteria will consume Hyrule if the princess accepts his offer" Lord Cael said while slamming his hands on the table

"Then what do you intend we do Lord Cael, allow Elred to win, if we do not accept King Byron's aid he will surely aid the enemy, the Princess has declared it" Lord Hain turned his gaze towards mine

"Is that not what the King told you Princess" he asks

Indeed King Byron had threatened to aid Elred if I did not accept his proposal but could he have done it out of spite? Would he really aid Elred?

"Gentlemen right now it is crucial that we prepare for war, King Adair is surely ready to attack, his greed and lust power have blinded him, but we will not allow him to destroy and corrupt our nation. We were after all blessed by the power of the three goddesses, we must have faith. Now gentlemen as much as I enjoy sitting here wasting my time with you all I must be going, I will not stand another precious second waiting for you all to come to your senses and agree on something. We must prepare and the longer we sit here the weaker we become, so with that said gentlemen have a good day."

I stood from my chair and gracefully walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Link-**

 _Link,_

 _I hope the Princess is well, please give her my condolences. The King was a wise man and please let Zelda know that despite everything the King loved her very much. Regrettably news of the Kings passing has reached far beyond our borders. I confess I had hoped his death would be kept silent, it could have bought us some much needed time. Elred's troops have left our borders, I fear they are planning to invade soon. Tensions are high, the soldiers are weary and food has become scarce here, the villages have fled and we have no one to tend to the fields. I do not know what the Princess is planning to do but please Link look after her, advise her, aid her in her time of need._

 _Rumors have spread that King Byron of Wisteria intended to marry the princess in return for his aid, do not allow her to accept, nothing good will come from that. Do not allow her to fall into desperation, keep an eye on her for as long as you can._

 _Take care my old friend, best wishes,_

 _Arthur_

The weeks following the Kings death had been received with great upheavals, his memorial, his burial it had all happened so fast, his death came without warning. I truly believed he would get better.

I looked up at the sky only to be blinded by the suns bright light, it had been a good while since I had felt the suns heat on my face. The rains had finally stopped, but it was only temporary because the real storm was slowly closing in.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A scream came from his majesties quarters, instinctively I opened the door sword in hand, Impa followed close behind. Zelda was standing motionless next to her father's bed, tears were streaming down her face. Sheathing my sword I walked over to his majesties bed and searched for a pulse._

" _Impa call for the doctor immediately"_

" _Impa don't say anything to anyone" I ordered_

 _Controlling her tears Impa hurriedly left the room._

 _Slowly I walked to where Zelda stood, tears were falling down her porcelain skin. I hated seeing her in so much pain and distress._

" _Zelda" I said as I reached for her hand_

 _Without thinking I embraced her, I knew exactly what she was feeling at this very moment. She was there for me and now it was my turn._

 _I hugged her tightly while she continued to sob on my shoulder. I only wish I could do more, these next few days would be difficult, not only because of her father's passing but war was no longer a threat, it was now a reality. Elred would surely launch a full scale invasion on Hyrule, and if the King of Wisteria kept to his word, he would aid Elred._

" _Zelda, you're shaking" I pulled myself away from her, her breaths had become shorter and I could feel her heart pounding faster than normal. She began to shake and sweat uncontrollably. She was having an anxiety attack._

" _Doctor!" I shouted as soon as he came inside the bedroom_

 _Thank the goddesses he came at the right time._

" _She is having a panic attack doctor" I said as I helped Zelda take a seat_

" _Take her to her quarters, I will be there momentarily" he instructed_

 _Carefully I picked up Zelda and carefully slipped out of his majesties bedroom, news of his passing had not yet been revealed to anyone and it should be kept that way at least until Zelda is well._

 _Thankfully there were no spectators running the halls but still I had the feeling that something was not right, someone was watching us. I kept my wits about me and continued walk to Zelda's bedroom, her breathing had slowed down but she was still shaking._

 _Once in her bedroom I carefully laid her on her bed, next to her nightstand a small jug of fresh water had been placed there. I searched her armoire for a small scrap of clothing to soak in the water. As I fumbled through her clothes I spotted an article of clothing that did not seem to match the rest of her satin and lace embroidered clothes. I pulled it out and realized it was my tunic, she had kept it all this time, I thought she might had thrown it away after I professed my loyalty to her but she kept it._

" _Sir Link are you in here?" Impa's voice came from outside the door_

 _Quickly I shoved the tunic back into her armoire and slowly closed the doors shut_

" _Yes!" I practically yelled_

 _Impa and the doctor entered the room and without a word the doctor quickly gave Zelda medicine_

 _Almost immediately Zelda's symptoms began to disappear, her breathing returned to normal, the color in her cheeks returned and her shaking had stopped._

" _Princess are you feeling better" Impa said through sniffles._

 _She opened her mouth but nothing came out_

 _I turned to look at the doctor for answers and without needing to be asked he explained to both Impa and I that the medicine would not allow her to do anything for the next few hours. Her body needed rest for the time being._

" _Keep an eye on her lady Impa, she must rest for the rest of the day, Sir Link may I have a word with you outside please" the doctor said as he walked towards the door._

 _Once outside her bedroom the doctor closed the door behind him, as he did he inspected the area around us, no one was here but us._

" _Doctor what is the matter" he was acting rather strange and if he needed to speak to me privately then it must be serious._

" _Sir Link the King, may the goddesses be with him, only trusted a handful of people, you and myself included. Before his death the King confided in me, he believed that a spy for the King of Elred was living within the walls of the castle. He did not know who it was but he was most certain of it. His majesty did now want news of his death to be revealed, he believed that once he passed Elred would take the opportunity to attack Hyrule. If there is a spy living within these walls, news of the Kings death must not be revealed, at least until her highness is ready. This was the last will of his majesty, he asked me long ago to make sure I delivered the message." His voice was a little above a whisper_

 _Nodding my head I thanked the doctor for his loyalty to the crown and for delivering his majesties last will._

 _A spy in the castle, I knew there was something wrong. Something at the pit of stomach always told me something was not right. My years at the knight's academy and my years of adventuring had taught me to listen to my gut. But who was this spy? Whoever it was I would find him and reveal him._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **-Zelda**

Sleep never came to me easily anymore, I lay in my bed awake half the night; the other half of the night I spent gazing up at the cloudy sky; thinking, wondering. No rain fell during the night yet the sky's vibrant purple hue intensified with the each strike of lightning. The dark clouds were an omen of what was yet to come, which caused a great deal of fear in me. It is funny actually, in the past a storm or even a small drizzle caused me great happiness, it reminded me of my childhood, my childhood with Link…

In the past I could glance up at the cloudy night sky and enjoy the sound of rain falling, the flashes of lightning, even the sounds of thunders might, but now fear and distress filled each and everyone of those clouds.

I was beginning to understand why my father had become so ill, the stress of ruling a country and inability to sway the members of the council was utterly draining,both physically and mentally. Yet despite my fatigue I was unable to sleep, the last time I slept decently was that night a few weeks ago; the night Link and I became one. Ever since we returned to Hyrule I've had many sleepless nights.

I wrapped the blanket closer to my body and brought my knees up to my chest, the old wooden chair creaked as I shifted my entire weight on it. The fire glowed brightly behind me and because of it's glow I could see my reflection mirrored in the balcony door, my reflection was pitiful. I looked tired and helpless, my image reflected how I felt inside; lost, weak and inexperienced. There were so many things on my mind, so many thoughts and voices were dancing around in my head; I wish they would all stop so that I could sleep soundly for a while. How I wish….no I cannot allow myself to wish for such things now but if for a moment I could…then I would wish with all my heart to be wrapped up in Links arms.

I did not want him to go, as captain of the guard Link would be forced to join Sir Arthur and the rest of the army in case of an invasion or a formal declaration of war. In fact the generals and I had already discussed these matters, not only would we look to our soldiers for protection but we would also look to the Goron's and Zora's for aid. Any able man in Hyrule would be required to join the army as well, we needed all the help we could get. I could not help but to feel guilty for separating thousands of husbands, fathers, brothers, lovers away from those they love most. Link would also be taken away from me, his duty was first and foremost to Hyrule, he took an oath to protect Hyrule long before he swore to keep me safe.

I removed the cocoon I had built around myself and stood from my spot in front of the balcony doors and walked over to my cold bed and laid down. As I lay there thinking I fumbled with Link's ring, this ring that belongs to his family, the Arlen family. I did not want Link to be sent away, to be taken from me like before. The only way Link would be forced to stay here with me would be if he were the prince of Hyrule…the thought had come to mind many times before.

I could do it, I could force him to stay by my side. I had the power to do it now, but could I?

No, I said to myself as I dropped the ring back to my chest.

I could not, and would not force him to break his oath to me or to Hyrule, if I ever did he would never forgive me.

" _sometimes one must sacrifice their own selfish needs for the well-being of others_ "

Lord Aldus's words kept coming to mind.

It just simply was not fair I thought angrily tossing the covers away from me. I stood from my bed and sat in front of the fire. Life for a monarch was never fair, from birth I was destined to live unhappily, to live as others dictated. Was I always meant to sacrifice my own happiness for the well being of Hyrule? Why was I asking myself these pointless questions, the answers to these questions was obvious and it made no sense to continue to question my duties and the duties of others.

Yet despite knowing these answers, every time a small part of me wished that someone, something would answer me differently, perhaps a divine intervention that would tell me otherwise.

Without hesitation I allowed the tears to fall from my eyes, I no longer had the strength to keep them in Rubbing the tears away I looked towards the sky again, it would be morning soon. Small rays of light were beginning to peak out in the horizon; wiping the tears from my eyes I went back to my cold and empty bed and attempted to make myself comfortable. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

 _The open field was a luscious bright green,the sky was clear and blue, truly a beautiful sight to behold. The grass was high and as the breeze picked up the grass elegantly moved with it, releasing small orbs of light. The orbs danced in the field, they glided in and out of the grass until they surrounded me and engulfed me in their warmth, I felt protected and happy._

 _Then seemingly out of nowhere the bright blue sky became clouded by dark clouds and out in the distance I could see the castle become consumed by them._

 _The orbs that surrounded me became dark and cold and just like the Castle I too was swallowed by them._

 _I tried to scream but no sound would come out. Just as I was about to give up a bright ray of light broke through the clouds and then another and another until I was able to see the source of light. The light came to me in the shape of a man, I attempted to make out his face but the glare of his brightness would not allow me to see anything, all I could see was a green tunic. His light grew and just as it did the clouds disappeared from the field…._

"Princess!"

I woke up to see a very worried Impa hanging over me, it was a dream. I sat on my bed and rubbed my eyes, it was morning.

"Princess are you alright?" Impa said while checking my forehead.

"Yes ,Yes Impa I apologize, I was just having a nightmare" I moved the hair that had gotten stuck to my face. I realized I was covered in sweat, that dream had been too real.

"Princess shall I call for the doctor?" Impa said while she poured me a glass of water

"No Impa I am fine, please I would like to take a warm bath now, there is much to do today" I took the glass away from her and drank the entire glass in one gulp.

"Amelia please prepare me a warmth bath and add some lavender to it please" I ordered my maid

"Impa please make sure that everyone is ready for the court hearing today, and make sure the prisoner is kept secured at all times, I do not want any surprises today" I instructed.

Impa nodded and hesitantly left my quarters. Over the past few weeks I realized I had become cold and distant, I did not mean to be this way but for some reason I could not bring myself to act any different.

The bath proved be a delight, as I soaked in the lavender infused waters I felt my anxiety and muscles relax. If the maids wouldn't have been checking in on me every few minutes I would have fallen asleep in the bath tub.

Once I was finished with my bath I was covered in a variety of luscious creams and lotions with beautiful scents, despite the circumstances i needed to look my best.

The maids proceeded to dress my hair, unlike my usual hair style today the maids pinned my hair in an elegant bun, my circlet placed gently on top of my forehead.

My dress was a beautiful shade of forest green detailed with delicate golden embroidery, the neckline of the dress was squared and it reached just the tips of my shoulders revealing quite a bit of skin. The sleeves flowed elegantly as I moved my arms, it was rare that I would wear something this extravagant and heavy but given the audience I would be addressing today I needed to look as queenly as possible. Before leaving my bedroom I glanced at my reflection; The woman standing in front of me now looked determined and sure of herself, she seemed wise and strong, nothing compared to the image of the woman I saw last night reflected in the balcony window. As a finishing touch the maids placed the iconic symbol of Hyrulean Royalty around my waist, the mantle with the Sacred Triforce. Before departing I said a prayer to the goddesses and headed towards the Royal Court.

* * *

The hall was utter chaos, members of the royal court, council members, guards everyone was shouting over the other. Demands were being made by some for my abdication, others shouted against it, some even blamed me for the war that was about to come. It was impossible for me to get a word in with everyone screaming over me, not even Impa could have expected this outcome.

"Gentlemen please!" I continued to shout,my voice was being drowned out, I could hardly hear myself, I could hardly think anymore. Finally something inside me decided this was enough I rose from my seat and slammed my hands on the large table in front of me.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs

The whole court looked up at me from where they stood, they had a mixed expression of bafflement and anger.

"What manner of behavior is this! This is not the way a court is to be managed!" I raised my voice. My heart was beating quicker by the minute, if it were possible my heart could have burst out of my chest in that instant. I was engulfed with anger and frustration at the behavior the members of my court were presenting.

"This is a matter of great importance and I will not waste another second with mindless bickering" I lowered my voice slightly. My hands were throbbing by now but I did not care about the pain. "Now please gentlemen this war is now inevitable, we either wait for Elred to invade our lands or we issue a formal declaration of war against them for espionage, at this point I see no way out of this. We can be prepared for war or we can sit and wait for King Adair to make his move, I personally prefer military preparedness, I do not wish to be taken by surprise we all knew this would happen"

"Now all those in favor of a formal declaration of war say aye" I spoke with a determination that I had never felt before, not even when I turned down King Byron did I feel this determined

Many of the court members seemed at odds but reluctantly they raised their hands in agreement.

"All those who oppose" I said

A few raised their hands but nevertheless they were outnumbered, the decision was finalized we would formally declare war against Elred.

 **Link-**

The nights after our return from Snowpeak had been difficult, the death of the King brought a great deal of worry to everyone, especially Zelda. I had maintained my distance from her since then, I knew the outcome of this situation and I did not want to complicate things for her even more. My departure was inevitable, no matter how much the council tried to avoid the outbreak of war the end result would be just that, War; and it was just a matter of time before Hyrule issued a formal declaration of war or Elred invaded us. Whatever the reason behind it I would then join the rest of the troops and go into battle. War did not frighten me, in the past I found myself in plenty of dangerous situations, and this would be no different. My only concern now was Zelda, I did not want her to worry over my fate in the battlefield, whatever was to happen had already been pre-destined by the goddess's and it could not be helped.

My only regret now were the years I spent away from her, the years I tried to ignore the love we shared, but the thing I regretted the most was not taking advantage of the time I was near her, I should never have rejected her feelings; but there was no use to linger in the past the threat we faced was very real now and I needed to concentrate on keeping Hyrule and her princess safe.

"You seem concerned" Baldric spoke from behind the cell "Is the thought of war making you nervous" he snickered "or no wait is the thought of your precious princess.."

Before he could finish his sentence I stuck my hands between the bars and pulled him towards me. I held him tightly against the bars of the cell, his feet were barely touching the ground. I glared into his eyes, "don't you dare mention the princess in front of me, if she hadn't stopped me I would have slit your throat right then and there without the slightest hesitation" I spat back.

I pushed him back into his cell as he continued to snicker

"Is everything alright Sir" Alister a young knight came in through the dungeon doors "I heard a commotion"

"Yes Alister everything is fine, have you secured the area" I asked

"Yes Sir everything is ready, we are just waiting on the princess's orders" he finished

I nodded and signaled him to return to his post. I would not move from my position until Zelda asked to see the prisoner, I could not take the risk of something going wrong causing the prisoner to escape. Baldric was a dangerous man, he was astute and had avoided detection this entire time, but thankfully I caught him before he could do further damage.

 ** _Flashback-_**

 _I called for the guards after my conversation with the Doctor, I needed to double the patrols and keep the area secured. The spy was still within the walls of the castle I was sure of it, until we caught him no one would rest, the princess was not safe._

 _The first thing I did was secure the princess's quarters, no one was to enter or leave that bedroom without my consent, I ordered Impa to remain with her until she woke up. The council members were also secured, the spy could be among them. As I patrolled the area around the gardens I could not help but to think of my father. My father had been a brilliant man, brave and just, his loyalty rested with the crown and with me, his only son. I wish he could still be here with me, to guide me, at this moment I needed him now more than ever before. After his death I felt a great deal of emptiness, an emptiness that seemed to vanish when I was training or adventuring somewhere._

" _Father if you can hear me, please guide me" I whispered into the cold night_

 _From a distance I heard the sound of metal clanking agaisnt the stone floor of the castle a young knight by the name of Alister came running down the hall "Sir Link the perimeters have been secured" he said while catching his breath_

" _Make sure there is a very limited amount of movement around the castle tonight tell the maids to stay where they are for the moment, don't tell them why we do not want panic, we must go about this very quietly" I instructed pushing away the tears that had unconsciously formed in eyes._

 _"Yes Sir" he saluted and briskly walked away_

 _I pushed the memory of my father away, I had no time to get sentimental, we had a spy on the loose and I needed to concentrate on finding him. Since our arrival from Snowpeak things had gotten very difficult, the king had passed and with his death the threat of war was now a reality. I had ordered the few people who knew of the Kings death to keep silent, the news would be kept secret from the public for the time being. It would buy us some time at least until Zelda was well. Whoever this spy was he must not know of the Kings death, if he reports this back to Elred, King Adair will take Hyrule's weakened state and attack with full force._

 _I walked outside into the gardens I needed some fresh air, my mind could not concentrate, I had a million thoughts racing through my head at the same time,and thinking about my father did not help. The air was fresh and cool as it hit my face, the leaves had turned bright yellow and orange and a few had already fallen from the tress. Winter was nearly upon us._

 _Battle would be difficult in these frigid temperatures and I fear many would succumb to its brutality but we would have to push through otherwise life as we know it would cease to exist. I glanced at the crescent moon that glowed brightly in this cool night, I closed my eyes and searched my memory for that night at the inn when Zelda had been in my arms. That night could not have been more perfect, to have her delicate body pressed tightly against me, the taste of her sweet lips, her scent, I had imagined that scene many times before but my imagination could not compare to reality. For the first time in my life I was able to spend the night with a woman and feel complete. My mind did not wander away from her and for the first time I wanted to stay there beside her and watch her sleep._

 _Then something came to mind as I opened my eyes again, since our arrival I had not seen Zelda's suitor around at all. I walked back inside the castle and without thinking I made my way to the Lords quarters. I remember feeling like I was being watched when I carried Zelda out of her father's bedroom,someone was there and if my gut feeling was correct it was Lord Emmett._

 _As I reached his bedroom I could see his door had been left slightly opened, carefully I positioned myself so that I could see inside but there was no one there. Unsheathing my sword I kicked open the door and entered the room, the room was empty._

 _Something had happened, the room was a disaster, sheets were thrown everywhere drawers had been pulled out and no clothes were left. Instantly I pulled open the doors of the armoire only to confirm my suspicions, Lord Emmett was running away._

 _I ran out as fast as I could, Lord Emmett was Elred's Spy. From the moment I first met him I knew there was something off about him. Had I not been blinded by jealousy I could have figured it out sooner but it made no sense to curseQ myself now,I had to find him before he escaped._

" _Guards" I shouted to a small cluster of knights that were stationed just outside the west end of the castle._

" _Sir" they saluted_

" _Search the grounds, deliver this message around to the other guards, we are looking for Lord Emmett make sure he doesn't escape"_

" _Sir do you think he is still in the castle" one of the Knights asked_

" _Yes, we secured the castle not long after the princess collapsed, he could not have gotten away with this much security, he is still in the castle somewhere. Make sure the stables are guarded and take a head count of the horses just in case. I want any available knight to search every inch of this castle, spread out but keep the perimeter intact. We mustn't let him get away, go tell the others."_

 _Before I could continue searching I ran towards Zelda's quarters, I needed to make sure she was safe. To my relief the guards I had left positioned outside her quarters were still there._

 _I entered her chambers, the room was cold without the maids the fire had not been started yet. Before I did anything else I lit the fireplace, with its flames I could Impas silhouette on the edge of Zelda's bed, she was asleep._

 _Careful not to wake Zelda up I gently nudged on Impa, if anything were to happen she needed to know what was going on._

" _Impa wake up" I whispered_

" _Link did something happen" Impa said sleepily_

" _Impa I need you to listen to me very carefully, do not for any reason allow Zelda to leave this room until I say so, we've had a spy from Elred living within the walls of the castle"_

 _She pulled her hand to to her mouth to conceal her gasp_

" _Do you know who it is?" She asked_

 _I nodded my head and before I could answer I took a moment to make sure Zelda was still asleep._

" _Lord Emmett is the spy from Elred" I said in a hushed tone_

" _What? but how do you know Link" she said surprised by my answer. I wasn't surprised by her reaction,Lord Emmett had been very convincing._

" _I can't explain the details now but I'm sure it's him, until we have him don't let Zelda out of your sight, the Knights outside the bedroom are already informed of the situation" I assured her_

 _Before Impa could say anything else I left Zelda's quarters and began searching for the Lord._

* * *

 _Morning was approaching quickly and we had yet to find him, I had begun to believe that he had indeed escaped before we could secure the castle. I had searched every wing of this castle top to bottom and nothing, absolutely nothing. There was however one place we had yet to search. The queens tower in the southern edge of the castle had not been searched yet and I was positive that if he was still in the castle, he would be hiding in there, but it was much to risky for him, would he really hide so close to the Knights training arena? Nevertheless I made my way to the Queens tower, if he was still in the castle then that would be only place where he could be hiding._

 _As I reached the old tower I got a sense that I was being watched, he was hiding here, I could feel it._

 _I unsheathed my sword and carefully walked up the long narrow stairway. The walk up the stairs was nostalgic, in my youth I had climbed these stairs many times. This place held many tender memories for me. Before her premature death, the queen would sit up in this tower with Zelda, it was her favorite spot in the entire castle because of its height, from the top you could see Hyrule field in all its beauty and splendor. When my father brought me to the castle with him I would often join the queen and a baby Zelda up in the tower and listen to her sing Zelda's lullaby. That lullaby held mysterious magic in its lyrics because every time she sang itZelda, and even I ,would fall into a deep sleep. After her death however the King closed the tower for good, no one, not even Zelda was allowed to enter the queens favorite spot._

 _As I reached the top of the stairs I could feel my heart beat faster and faster than before. What would I do when I found him, the right thing to do would be to take him and lock him in the dungeons and wait for him to stand trial, but that is not what I wanted to do. He had gotten so close to Zelda, so close to the King, he was dangerous I could not take the risk of him escaping and telling the King Adair of the Kings deaths. I wanted to make him suffer, I wanted him to beg for his life._

"Sir Link, the princess has requested we bring the prisoner, they are ready for him" Alister's voice interrupted my thoughts

"Very well" I said as I stood from the old wooden chair, I locked my eyes on Baldric and beckoned him to come. As I secured his wrists with chains I wondered what his fate would be. How would Zelda sentence him?

"You know this war is inevitable, King Adair will take over your precious Hyrule, your princess will fall but don't worry about her fate too much, King Adair is a man with fine taste and nothing is finer than your princess, I'm sure he will keep her around for a while" he laughed

I pulled his chains down hard making him fall to the stone hard floor, the sound of breaking bones made me feel better. I squatted down to his level and picked up his head by his hair, his blood had soaked his shirt and his nose was visibly broken from the fall.

"If anything else comes out of your mouth my sword may just slip across your throat before you even stand trial" I threatened. I pulled him back up and briskly left the dungeons.

All Baldric could do now was laugh as we walked him to the Royal Court.

* * *

 **So sorry for the wait I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **-Renn19861**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **-Zelda**

The hall had gotten so quiet; a few moments ago I couldn't hear my own voice or thoughts, now the silence that filled these walls was suffocating. The moment I had been dreading all day was finally here. As Princess the sentencing of crimes against the crown was decided only by the ruling monarch, I was the judge and only I could sentence this prisoner.

I knew what the people wanted what the council expected of me, but I did not know if I had the strength to punish someone so brutally. I could not sentence another living being to death, even when the crime committed was punishable such a sentence. But what could I do, he was dangerous and if Link had not found him when he did, the damage could have been greater. I had woken up so frightened that day. Had Impa not been by side I would have surely lost my composure. However the news she delivered to me that morning had frightened me even more.

 _Flashback-_

" _What do you mean we have a spy in the castle, how can that be?" I said as the news sunk in_

 _A spy? How could that have happened and most importantly why did Link think it was Lord Emmett?_

" _Princess I am afraid I don't know the details, Sir Link wasn't too specific" Impa replied_

" _Impa I must find him, I need to speak to him" I said as I put my lace robe on. If what Link said was true then I needed to see for myself._

" _Princess no, I apologize but this man could be dangerous and Sir Link instructed me to keep you here until the situation came under control" Impa stood in front me, arms extended out. Impa would make it difficult to leave my bedroom, but I could not wait for something to happen. I had this terrible feeling deep inside, this awful feeing that something was going to happen if I did not go out there and speak to Link. But how could I get away, with Impa here and the guards standing right outside my bedroom it seemed impossible, unless-_

" _Very well Impa you're right, the situation is dangerous and it would be best to wait until Link returns" I said walking towards the bathroom. "While I wait I think I would like to take a nice relaxing bath"_

" _But your highness the maids are not allowed in your room at the moment" Impa replied puzzled. " That's alright I always have the maids leave some extra water just in case, I'll just heat it up in the fire and pour it into the tub, I've seen them do it many times I can handle it" I said knowing she would offer to help._

 _I picked up the pieces of firewood that were left untouched and took them to bathroom's fireplace. "Princess are you sure you don't need help" Impa said standing over me_

" _Yes Impa thank you, if I need help I'll call for you. I just need a moment to relax" I said giving her my most convincing smile. Reluctantly Impa left the bathroom; once the door was shut I locked the door behind her and walked to the opposite side of the bathroom. I rolled up my sleeves and began to search the walls. When I was younger I had the pleasure of finding a secret passage that led straight to the gardens from my bathroom. I had used this passage many times in my youth, no one knew about it not even Link._

 _I searched the bricks of the wall for the edge of the secret door. Finally I found the edge of the door and slowly I pushed it open. The staircase was dark and narrow from what little light illuminated the passage. Before I went down the staircase I picked up a candelabra and securely tied my robe. As I stepped into the stairway I placed the candelabra below me and pushed the door shut again. I made my way down the narrow staircase as quickly as I could, twice I almost slipped. I had no idea where Link might be at this very moment how would I find him. What if I found Lord Emmett what would I do then, if he was a spy from Elred then I should be cautious, but then how cautious could I be when I was clearly disobeying Links instructions. I'd rather not think about that, something was wrong and I was afraid, if Link found Emmett I don't know what he could be capable of._

 _Finally I reached the end of the staircase, the edge of the door was easier to find down here; small rays of light illuminated the entire stone door. Slowly I pushed it open, I took a moment to inspect my surroundings, I couldn't let myself get caught by a guard, I would be taken back to my bedroom and Ima would not let me out of her sight after that._

 _I blew out the candles and hid the candelabra between some bushes, as I made my way out of the gardens I thought about the training arena, perhaps Link would be there. I carefully made my way to the knights training arena._

 _On more than one occasion I found myself hiding between the walls and columns of the castle. There were so many knights and guards, Link definitely had the area secured._

 _My heart started beating faster when I caught sight of the arena, without noticing I started walking faster. I hid behind the tower that overlooked the knights training arena and inspected the surroundings; no one was there. Then something caught my eye, the door in the southern tower was open. Without thinking I entered the tower and slowly walked up the narrow staircase. I could hear voices the higher I climbed; it was two men. I could make out Link's voice but I had a hard time making out the second voice. I could not understand what they were saying but by the tone in Link's voice I knew the conversation was not pleasant. I sped up my pace and just as I reached the top of the stairs I heard the sound of swords clashing against one another and then I heard a loud thud and the sound of metal clashing against the floor followed soon after. I opened the door and I saw Link standing over Lord Emmett, his sword pressed against his throat; blood trickling down his neck._

 _And then I saw it; the hunger in his cobalt blue eyes._

" _Link!" I screamed_

" _Zelda you need to leave, this man is dangerous" Link said without looking at me. The man standing in front of me was Link and yet, the hunger and fire in his eyes were those of someone else; it was as if another man resembling Link was standing in front of me._

 _Lord Emmett was just lying there, hands raised, blood stained his clothes, his hair was dripping with sweat and blood, he had cuts and bruises all over. Could Link really be capable of this? Had Link tried to kill him?_

 _My heart was beating faster, my hands were getting sweaty and I was finding it difficult to breathe; I was having another anxiety attack. No, I could not allow myself to collapse at this moment, I was the princess and right now my duty was to Hyrule._

 _Grabbing hold of the nearest wall I slowed my breathing down and tried to control my anxiety._

" _Sir Link please release Lord Emmett, if your suspicions are correct then he must be kept alive to stand trial" I said, my voice was shaking. The look on Link's face did not vanish; he kept his gaze fixed on the Lord's. Had I not shown up when I did, Link might just have killed him._

 _He removed his blade from the lords neck and with it instructed him to get up._

" _Well thank you prin-" he started to speak but with not before Link had his blade against his throat again._

" _You are not to speak to her you understand" he said menacingly_

" _Link please" I said. It was a strange feeling to feel afraid of Link but at this moment that was all I could feel. In the months I had been acquainted with him he had never displayed this kind of behavior, I could not have guessed that Link was capable of this kind of ferocity; he didn't look at me, he was cold and angry; this wasn't the Link that I knew._

" _Princess I need you to look for some rope, can you do that" he asked. His tone was low this time, but he still didn't look at me._

 _I nodded my head and began searching the floor for some rope or anything that could be used to tie the Lord's hands. I opened the small chest of drawers that was sitting under the small window, the only source of light in this musty tower. I opened the drawers and found an old piece of rope. I handed the rope to Link and while he tied up the Lords hands, I realized I had not been up in this tower in such a long time. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what it looked like before my mother passed away, I could hear her soft and beautiful voice echoing in the walls; she was singing my lullaby._

" _Zelda" Link spoke; his gaze was finally on mine._

" _Why did you leave your bedroom, I instructed Impa not to let you out; do you realize how foolish you acted?" he said raising his voice like a father would when scolding his child. How my father scolded me…_

" _Link I apologize for acting so foolishly but please explain to me why you have arrested Lord Emmett" I said raising my own voice. I did not wish to be scolded by anyone, if I was to rule over Hyrule now I mustn't allow myself to be scolded by anyone, not even Link._

" _Because I'm a spy" Lord Emmett spoke, amusement in his voice. He was on his knees right under Link, his penetrating green eyes eyeing me over up and down. I had almost forgotten I was in nothing but a night gown and a lace robe._

" _I told you not to speak to her" Link said knocking him down to the floor._

" _Please Link" I said instinctively reaching for the Lord who was now face down on the stone floor. Before I could reach him however Link had already stood between us._

" _Zelda stay back" he said his hand pressed against my shoulder._

" _Then please let me speak to him, pick him up" I instructed._

 _Reluctantly Link picked up the Lord off the floor and forced him to stand._

" _Who are you really, you are not Lord Emmett" I asked_

 _The man standing in front of me laughed, his hair covered his eyes but I could see him staring at me through the strands of hair that framed his once handsome face._

" _My name, fair princess is Baldric" he said while licking the blood off his busted lip._

" _What have you done with the real Emmett" I asked fearing his answer._

" _Let's just say he's busy feeding the flowers you loved so much on our first date" he laughed_

 _I put my hand over my mouth to hide my gasp. How could this have happened; how could he have crossed Aldway, the border between Elred and Hyrule, without anyone noticing._

" _What do you want from us" I asked naively. I looked up at Link whose facial expression resembled my own. I was utterly disgusted with the man that stood in front of me now; he was cold, heartless, and utterly despicable. He'd had me completely convinced over his feelings for me; I thought he really was in love with me. How naïve could I have been; I had been fooled but not just me, my father, Impa, we'd all been fooled._

" _My fair princess" he began "all I want is to see is Elred consume this land and with the Kings death I assure you, Hyrule will fall. You are not fit to rule Hyrule, you're weak, and you cannot stand against Kind Adair's army. His whole life all he's ever wanted was to rule over Hyrule. From the moment he took the throne he's built his army and resources, planned for years and patiently waited for Hyrule's strong monarch to fall. Now that he has he will attack with all his might, not even the strong Hyrulean army can withstand against his might, not even you Link" he said turning his head towards him._

" _As long as Elred doesn't know of the Kings death, no such attack will occur. We will strengthen our army and you will see how Hyrule's strength will defeat King Adair." I said_

 _Baldric laughed. "Don't you see princess, the King is probably reading my message by now" he continued to laugh. "I don't understand, what do you mean your message. How did you send him a message?" I asked. I had a terrible feeling at this moment. I looked up to see that even Link looked as nervous as I was at this moment. "Forgive me princess" he said attempting to control his laughter, I was beginning to run out of patience._

" _Oh you foolish girl, don't you see I wasn't the only spy living within these walls. As soon as I confirmed the Kings death I wrote a message to King Adair and sent my servant back to Elred to deliver the message. He should have crossed Aldway late last night" he finished_

 _I looked at Link whose expression scared me, he looked worried. Meanwhile Baldric continued to laugh his despicable laugh. Not wanting to listen to him anymore I ordered Link to take him away and lock him in the dungeons, regardless of the damage done he would stand trial._

* * *

A loud knock interrupted my thoughts, the councils gaze turned towards the large mahogany door that separated us from a dangerous man. I held my breath as the doors opened, this was it, the moment I had been dreading since my father's death. Link was the first to step into the great hall; his red cape flowed elegantly behind him as he walked to the front. Behind him Lord Emmett, or rather Baldric, walked behind him; a grin on his face. Two guards walked beside him, one on each side. And behind him four more guards walked closely, swords and shields ready in case the prisoner tried to escape. Outside the hall about ten other guards stood by, Link wasn't taking any chances.

The hall was silent; only the sound of metal clanking against the stone floor echoed inside the hall. Baldric was surrounded by metal chains, his hands and feet were cuffed; even his neck was cuffed, like a dog. The guards walking next to him had a tight grip on the chains attached to the cuff around his neck. It was a horrible scene, I attempted to look away several times but I could not, the conditions in which this man was making his way to me were completely inhumane. Link's eyes were cold and angry and from the bruises and fresh cuts on Baldrics face, well I could assume what Link had done.

Then the hall was silent. Link bowed to me and the other council members, as did all the other guards behind him.

"Bring the prisoner forward" Link spoke. His voice was hard and loud.

The guards holding the prisoner pulled him violently to the front where they forced him to kneel before me.

It was my turn. For a few moments I stayed quiet, my heart was racing and I completely forgot how to speak. The strong confident woman in the mirror had vanished and I was once again helpless. I could feel everyone's eyes on me; they were waiting for me to speak, to say something. I wanted to run, to leave this place and hide. I looked at Link and begged him with my eyes, I needed some type of reassurance from him, I needed him to return to normal, to be the man he had been in that cottage. But I could not find that man in him now, his gaze averted me and I did not know why. I glanced at the prisoner, he eyed me intently. His eyes were full mockery, he found me weak and unfitting to rule; and it was at that moment that I understood. This was the moment I needed to prove to everyone including myself, that I was fit to rule Hyrule. This was a test given to me by the goddesses to prove to them, to the people of Hyrule, to everyone that has ever doubted me in the past, that I am my father's daughter; that I am capable of ruling Hyrule.

I cleared my throat and stood from my chair.

"Baldric you are here for having committed a very serious crime against the crown, Hyrule, and its people" I spoke

"You murdered a respected member of the court, stole his identity and infiltrated the castle. You are accused of being a spy of Elred and of conspiracy against the crown. How do you plea"

Baldric gazed into my eyes a grin present on his face. "Guilty" he said loudly, banter present in his voice.

"Very well then, Baldric I sentence you to life in prison for your crimes against Hyrule." As I delivered my verdict the hall erupted in anger.

Even Link seemed to be taken aback by my decision to spare his life. Baldric also seemed surprised.

"But princess, this man has committed a serious crime, a crime punishable by death."

"Death is not only too cruel of a punishment it is also an easy way out. He shall suffer for the rest of his life in the dungeons" I replied loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You are a coward Princess, if you cannot sentence me to death what makes you think you can lead an army into battle!" Baldric yelled. By this point he was fighting against his restrains with little success, he was angry at my verdict. He wanted to die, only in death would he be free of his crime.

The guards pinned him quickly to the ground and before he could say anything else he was dragged out of the hall, Link following behind.

"Princess he must be put to death"

"No, he will live, and most importantly he will live to see our victory. That will be his punishment" I said and before anyone else could say anything I stood from my seat and left the hall.

* * *

I shut myself in the confinements of my father's study. Since his departure his study had been kept just as he had left it. I dared not move his things, it was silly really. It was as if some small part of me still hoped he would walk in through that door and take his place behind the large desk in the center of the room. A small smile spread across my face as warm memories of my father came to mind. He hadn't always been so cold and distant, he was a very loving man and often when I was younger, he would bring me to his study and tell me tales of times past. He would often tell me the legends of Hyrule and of the goddesses, those were his favorite stories. After my mother died however, my father grew distant and cold, he would spend most of his time cooped up in his study; he stopped telling stories after that. As I stood over his desk another smile spread across my face, my father was always a much disorganized man, papers were spread everywhere and books were pilled all around.

 _Knock, Knock_

"Come in" I said. Spooked by the loud thud.

"Princess I hope I am not interrupting anything"

"No not at all, Sir Link" I said surprised to see him here. Since our return from Snowpeak Link and I had kept our distance, whether it was the stress of war or something else that I was yet aware of. My hands started getting sweaty and a feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing as the seconds passed. I missed his company, now more than ever.

"Please come in" I said keeping my voice as calm as possible.

He shut the door and got closer. For some reason there was a lot of tension between us, I could feel his uncertainty and an awkwardness that I could not understand. And then I realized it was his inability to look me in the eye that caused this negativity, I could not remember the last time he looked at me in the eyes.

"Princess, I.." he started to speak, still averting my gaze.

"Yes" I said

"Why did you let him live"

"After all he has done, all the harm he has caused, how could you let him live"

It wasn't a question; he was demanding an explanation from me.

"I already explained myself, to everyone present in the hall. His punishment will be to live the rest of his days locked away in the dungeons." I said, still searching for his gaze

"He deserved to die princess" he said again.

"Link, why won't you look at me" I whispered

He continued to stare away from me. "Link, I need you now more than ever. These past few days have been horrible, I lost my father, I just declared war on a country that wants to destroy us, and I am afraid" I finished, trying to keep the tears from rolling down my face.

Reluctantly Link finally brought his gaze up to mine, but only for a second.

"I am sorry princess but I cannot bear to look at you, not after what happened" he said looking away again

"Link what do you mean" I asked.

Could he be talking about the day he caught Baldric?

"Zelda, you should not have been in that tower, you were not supposed to be there." He said with anger present in his voice.

"You put yourself in danger and what's worse, I failed you"

"I should have followed my instincts, had I done that he would have never gotten so close to you" he finished

"Link this was not your fault, this wasn't anyone's fault" I said as I walked closer to him

"Link please look at me, why won't you look at me" I said a few steps away from him. I was so close to him, I could feel his warmth and I wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms.

"Zelda I never wanted you to see me that way, the savagery I displayed in your presence was unacceptable. I am sorry I allowed my anger to get the better of me. That was not a side of me that I wanted you to see." He said eyes downcast.

I could no longer hold this desire in, without hesitation I pulled Link towards me and locked my lips against his. He resisted at first but slowly his lips moved in sync with mine. As our kiss deepened I felt myself relax in his embrace and I could feel him relax as well. I laced my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to his body, his strong arms locked tightly around my waist.

I wanted more of him, more of his touch, his body, his love.

I could feel his desire as well, his hands began to explore the lines of my body; each curve he caressed sent chills down my spine. I wanted him and he wanted me.

Slowly I began to unlace my corset as he found his way down to my neck; his kisses were soft and passionate. His touch was intoxicating. I removed the heavy dress from my body and stood in only my undergarments, I removed the tightly woven bun resting on top of my head and allowed my hair to fall down my back all while Link continued to caress my body. His lips found mine once more and as he kissed me I could feel him fumbling with his armor. Piece by piece Link removed the heavy metal plate from his breast and with it his cape. He took off his heavy coat and remained in only a thin white blouse which hugged every single one of his muscles splendidly.

Then just as before, Link scooped me in his arms and slowly laid me on the lounge in front of the fire. As he lay there on top me he once again locked our lips in a passionate embrace. Layer after layer our clothes began to fall until we were completely bare and entwined.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Zelda-**

I woke up to the heavy sound of thunder; the rain had begun to fall once more. As I scanned my surroundings I tried to make sense of my dream. Frustrated I got up as quietly and as softly as possible, I didn't want to wake up Link. Wrapping his cape around my naked body I got up from our spot on the floor and started the fire. The warmth of the fire sent a shiver down my back, not because the sensation felt wonderful but because of my dream.

I glanced back at Link, he had shifted a little in his sleep.

Letting out a small sigh I walked to the small window on the other side of the study, the floor was cold but I didn't mind it. Glancing back at Link I wondered how he could sleep so soundly, he lay there on the rug and he looked so peaceful. I turned my attention back to the window, the sky was dark, the wind was blowing harder by the second, and the rain continued to fall without any sign of stopping.

My dream had seemed so real, it was the same as before only this time fire and rage consumed the land, it consumed me. The light at the end of my dream became engulfed in its own fire.

Could this be a warning, could the light, or rather the man that is destined to save Hyrule end up corrupted?

I was well aware by now that my nightmares were more than just dreams, they were prophecies or warnings. The legends were true after all..

When I was young my father was particularly fond of old folk tales and legends, his favorite was the story of a princess of Hyrule. A princess blessed with infinite wisdom and power; a power that had been bestowed on her by Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Her power was both a blessing and a curse, for in her dreams she could foretell the future, in her sleep she could see danger when it presented itself. I never believed such tales, I always wondered why Nayru would give someone such a terrible power, to have the ability to see the dangers that lurked by. But I believed them now, if the legends weren't true then I wouldn't be able to see such things in my dreams, these omens and revelations that came to me in the night were frightfully exhausting.

I wish I knew how to stop this, everything!

Suddenly a hand gripped my shoulder. I gasped.

"Link you startled me" I didn't hear him get up at all.

"Zelda are you alright, you seem worried" his voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

I wanted to tell him about my dream about what it all meant, but for some reason, for the first time I couldn't confide in him. I was afraid of what he might think, of what he would say or do. I thought reconnecting physically would take away these feelings, these fears and this overwhelming realization that I never really knew Link at all. Since his arrival I just assumed he was the same little boy that always took care of me, I never stopped to think that his tragic childhood could have somehow changed him.

"Zelda?" he turned my gaze back to his. I wasn't sure how to feel at this moment, I felt confused, frightened, but most of all I felt disillusioned.

I couldn't even look at him, I was afraid I might see the same savagery in his cobalt eyes. That savagery I didn't know existed in his soul.

"Zelda" he said again

"I apologize I am simply lost in thought"

He released his hold on my chin and nodded. He didn't speak a word. I wonder if he knew what I was feeling.

"We should get dressed, someone will realize we are missing and come looking for us." He said, his voice was cold.

I managed to look into his eyes again but there was nothing there, no emotion. I simply nodded in response and begun to dress myself as best I could. Link was done before I was but he didn't say anything else, he merely stared at the fire, his arm was reclined on the mantle resting above the fireplace. I wanted to say something but I just didn't know what to say, I wanted to talk but I was afraid. I was terrified of his response, terrified about realizing how truly tainted with rage his soul was. Could I really love such a man? But I did, I really did, I loved him before I saw this side of him and that is something I cannot change.

"Link?"

He turned to face me, a sad look in his eyes. I walked over to him and held out my hand, as our fingers intertwined I realized that I was not perfect either; far from it actually. But still this itching sensation still lingered and I needed to know, to dig deeper into the man that Link truly was. If Links rage consumed his light then not only would he perish but all of Hyrule. He was destined to save this land and I could not allow him to lose himself.

"I have to ask you something very important" I asked as I led him to the lounge chair.

He looked down, away from me but I would not allow that, softly picking his head up again I kissed his lips gently.

"Why are you angry, why is your desire to kill so, so vast"

He looked away, he released my hand and turned to face the fire once more, his hands were cupped together. He didn't answer me right away; he just simply sat there, pondering. A few times I caught him wanting to say something but decided against it. This scene reminded me of that day in the gardens, the day he broke my heart.

Finally he spoke.

"Zelda, there is something you need to understand. I.."

 _Knock, knock_

"Princess are you in here" Impa's voice came from behind the doors

We turned to look at each other, his eyes told me we would continue to talk later.

"Yes Impa I am here, come in"

I quickly smoothed out the small wrinkles in my skirt and tried to appear as regal as possible, after all I didn't know how good of a job I had done in dressing myself. Link stood from his seat on the chair.

"Ah princess I have been looking everywhere for you and you as well Captain" she said as she stepped in.

"Lady Impa is something the matter" Link responded

"You are wanted in the dungeons sir, something has happened" she looked down as she spoke the last part

"Is it the prisoner?" he walked to where she stood. Although I could not see his face right now his voice sounded worried. I also felt a twinge of fear, could it be possible that Baldric had escaped?

"I think you should see for yourself Captain"

"Yes of course, stay here with the princess and do not go anywhere until I return"

"Wait I want to go to" I said as I stood from my seat. I wanted to see for myself.

"No, you will stay here with Lady Impa the situation could be dangerous and it is still my duty to protect you" he said sternly. I nodded my head in defeat.

Taking one last look at me Link left the study and headed towards the dungeons.

I paced in the study for what seemed hours, perhaps it had been a few hours; I couldn't tell anymore. Impa sat quietly by the fire, her old hands gently folded on her lap. I tried to pick her brain for information but she would not give it to me, she thought it would be best if Link told me what had happened. I paced and paced in the study until I could control my anxiety no longer, lighting the candelabras by my father's desk I began to work. I must have looked over every single piece of parchment lying there on the desk. I rolled each one of them carefully and filed them according to their importance. I dusted books that had been left piled on the desk, floor and everywhere around the study and re-shelved them. Slowly but surely the desk was cleared. I glanced back at Impa, she had not moved an inch in all this time.

"Impa, how long has it been" I asked impatiently

"I don't know princess, but you mustn't leave the study" she instructed

Just as she finished her sentence a knock came to the door.

I held in my breath until I saw Link walk in through the doors.

He closed the door shut his eyes downcast. I walked down away from my desk and searched his gaze.

"Captain, is everything alright?"

"Princess" he said looking up to meet my gaze at last.

"I regret to inform you that the prisoner has taken it upon himself to end his life" he finished

"What?!" I said

Before Link could answer and react I ran out of the study.

"Princess!" I could hear him running behind me, but I did not stop, if he really did end his life I needed to see for myself.

I rounded the corner leading to the dungeons, three guards stood in front of the gate.

"Open the door I instructed" gasping for air.

"I am sorry your highness but we have been instructed not to let anyone through" one of the guards said.

"I outrank any order previously given to you, now open the door" I instructed with every ounce of authority I could muster

"Open the door for her" Link said behind me

I turned around to look at him to which he nodded in response.

The guards opened the dungeon gate and Link and I made our way down the dark corridor.

Never in my life had I been down to the dungeons, after all what business could a princess have down here; I wonder if my father had ever been down here. On our way down I tried, more than once, to hold my breath; it smelled putrid, like rotting flesh and disease, it was like acid going right through my nostrils. What kind of conditions were these prisoners under?

"Zelda are you alright?"

"Mhhmmm" I mumbled as I pinched my nose.

He let out a small chuckle and I shot him back with an annoyed look. Something about this small gesture made me feel happy. It brought me back to not so long ago when Link and I had seen each other again.

We reached the bottom of the staircase where multiple guards surrounded the fourth cell to the right. I quickened my pace and before I could see inside the cell, Link managed to cut my path.

"Before you look in that cell, I need to make sure that this is what you want, if it were up to me you wouldn't even be down here, but I recognize how out of line I have been these past few days, I have not been myself and I apologize princess, it is my duty to follow orders not question them. Now Zelda" he whispered, "are you sure you want to look?" he asked.

I glanced at him, surprised and relieved by his sudden apology.

"Captain I accept your apology most humbly, in regards to your question, yes Sir Link I am sure that I want to see the prisoner" I said while keeping an assuring smile on my face.

Reluctantly Link stepped to the side and allowed me to pass through.

I looked inside the cell and there he was, Baldric lying on the floor a sheet wrapped around his neck. He was almost unrecognizable, bruises and cuts surrounded his face, his hair tangled and red. The man lying dead in front of me was not the same man I had shared an evening with all those months ago.

"How was he found?" I asked

"Hanging from the ceiling your highness"

"Was he alive when you found him?"

"No your highness, when I came down here to do my rounds he was already dead" the guard answered

"I see, very well proceed with his burial" I said as walked out of the cell

"Right away your highness"

"A burial?" asked Link

"Yes, despite his crimes and his deceit he was still a living being, one that deserves at the very least a proper burial." I said

"I think you are much to kind for your own good Zelda" Link professed

We reached the main hall and continued walking.

"Ahh but Captain" I continued, "It is our kindness and ability to feel compassion that makes us who we are as Hylian. Without it we would easily loose ourselves to rage and hatred, we cannot allow those negative emotions to take range, otherwise we risk losing everything we love"

We reached the entrance to my quarters and Link stood there pondering my response.

"I understand princess" he said while cupping my cheek in his hand

"I hope you do captain" I whispered

He smiled softly and kissed my cheek gently "good night princess, I will have a few guards stand outside your door for my sake"

I nodded in response and entered my bedroom; I locked the door behind me and took off my gown. As I put my nightgown on I thought about how long this day had been, and about how many more lay ahead; I walked to my balcony window and stared at the storm. I cupped my hands together and brought them up against my chest.

"Nayru, Farore, Din, protectors of this land of Hyrule please aid us in our time of need. Give us the strength to overcome this obstacle and protect my people"

"Baldric may your spirit find the peace it so desperately needed, a man who takes his own life to avoid justice is one who never knew the wonders that love and peace can bring. So I pray to the goddesses of Hyrule that you have found that peace." I finished my prayer and for the first time since my father's death I could see clearer and I understood my role as the Princess of Hyrule. Despite my visions I would fight against all odds and bring peace back to Hyrule, I would not allow Link to fall victim to the darkness inside of him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **-Zelda**

Within days all of Castletown was in complete disarray, hoard's of soldiers marched through the streets glistening in their protective armor. Crowds gathered bidding their good-byes to their loved ones; mothers, daughters, brothers and husbands torn apart by this war. The castle was no stranger to the commotion, inside the stone walls of this fortress, generals, captains and lieutenants gathered almost religiously to discuss possible strategies for victory. If I wasn't discussing military tactics with the general I spent the remainder of my time either in my study or with the council; we were forced to cut down on many resources in order to finance the war, not to mention we were still in dire need of labor for the crops, most of our men had enlisted into the army which left many farms shorthanded. We were still discussing various solutions.

I had even decided to cancel the Harvest Festival; the time was just simply not right to have such a festivity. My decision was of course frowned upon by many of our elites, they expressed their disappointment in breaking with tradition; but this was no time to celebrate, the money could be put to better use and I did not need a celebration in honor of my birthday.

 _Sigh-_

I rubbed my tired eyes as the fire from my lamp flickered. It was still raining outside but it was darker than the last time I gazed out the small window. I must have been here longer than I thought. My stomach was growling. I looked up from behind the small mound of parcels stacked in front of me, there on the small table by the fireplace was my dinner; it must be cold by now. _Grumble. Grumble_.

I got up from my spot behind the desk and took a seat by the fire. My dinner was as luxurious as always, tender protein cooked with exotic spices from across the sea, beautifully cooked potatoes with the most delightfully cooked rice any common folk had ever seen, my cup full with expensive wine; this could have been enough to feed a small village, or an army. I slowly cut my meat and began to eat my cold but expensive meal.

This was my norm now, lonely, cold dinners in my study. Link and I had not able to see each other very much these past few days, much less talk, it just wasn't possible. If we did speak it was at meetings. I was beginning to worry that I might not see him before he departed. Link was one of many to be sent to the front lines, almost immediately after Baldrics death, Aldway was attacked by King Adair's soldiers. Luckily reinforcements had arrived a few days before the attack, still both sides suffered casualties and the fighting was far from over. We needed to spread our troops along the borders of Hyrule and so many of our regiments were already on their way, some of them were ready to depart.

 _Knock, knock_

"Princess, are you in there?" Links voice came from behind the door

I swallowed the food in my mouth faster than I ever had before and got up to open the door, but not before smoothing my skirts and adjusting my hair first. I had no idea what I looked like right now and part of me wondered why that was important; a woman is a woman after all.

I opened the door slowly and there he was at last. Handsome as ever in his captains uniform.

"I hope I am not disturbing you princess" he said as he stepped in through the large mahogany doors.

"No not at all captain" I shut the door and turned around to face him; my heart skipping a beat. He was standing only a few steps away from me, he held his hand out and I took it. He led me to the lounge chair and sat me down gently.

"You haven't finished your dinner Zelda" he says casually

"You can have it if you want captain, I am no longer interested in it" I push the platter to him

"Why is that? Is the food not to your liking?" he burrowed his brows and cocked his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"The food is delicious, I just think the money that was put into making this meal could be put to better use" I got up from my spot on the lounge and stood in front of the fire.

"This meal could feed my troops, my people, if the people of Hyrule are going to be facing dark times then I should as well, we all should. I shouldn't continue to live a life of luxury when my people will suffer."

"What will you do then princess"

"I'll talk to the council tomorrow, we will cut back on our expenses here as well; it makes no sense to waste valuable resources like this in a time of war" I pounded my fist into my palm, I suddenly felt energized and determined.

Link placed his hand on my shoulder and softly turned me away from the fire, his mouth was curved into a smile. It was as beautiful as ever.

"I'm so proud of you Zelda, you're becoming the ruler you were always destined to be" I looked away in embarrassment, but his words filled me with happiness.

"Zelda I want you to close your eyes for a minute" he said mischievously

I eyed him intently but complied none the less. _Thump,thump._ Why was I so nervous?

I heard him shuffling around in his uniform.

"Alright you can open your eyes now" his voice low.

When I opened my eyes it took me a second to adjust to the orange light coming from the fire, there in front of me, Link was holding a small box in the palms of his hand. The box was beautifully crafted, adorned with small gems and designs. I took the box from his hands; it was heavier than it appeared.

"What is this?" I asked dumbfounded.

He smiled sweetly and a pink stain appeared on his face "Happy birthday Zelda" he whispered.

Tears formed in my eyes. "Link my birthday isn't for two more days"

"I know, but I will not be here and so I wanted to be the first to say it, even if I am two days ahead" his cheeks were burning red. I managed a chuckle. "Thank you Link"

"Open it Zelda" he says, wiping away the small tears that had fallen from my eyes.

I opened the box to uncover the flower shaped sapphire earrings from the container. They were beautiful.

"They belonged to my mother" he said taking my hand, pain in his cobalt eyes.

"Link, they are beautiful, are you sure you want to give me something so special" I asked closing the box shut.

"I don't need them Zelda, besides I want you to have them" he brushed aside a few strands of hair from my face.

"Why Link" he was closing the distance between us

"Because I love you"

"Link, I love you too" I whispered

He found my lips in a sweet embrace, the world could have ended right then and there but I would not have cared. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him as tightly as I could; he returned the embrace and held on to my waist. I don't know at what moment we parted, but when we did we knelt by the fire and simply embraced. My cheek was pressed tightly against his cold shoulder plate while his face was buried deep in my neck. We didn't speak or move. Only the fire danced and hissed.

"Zelda, I promise I'll come back" he whispered in my ear.

We parted from our embrace. I didn't respond I merely smiled and nodded my head.

"Link?" I murmured meekly

"Yes Zelda"

"When you return to Hyrule I will need something from you"

I brushed my fingers against his cheek; it was warm.

"I will do anything you ask of me princess"

My heart was beginning to race, I could feel the warmth creep in my face, and not from the close proximity to the dancing fire but from the boldness I was about to display.

"Marry me-"

My heart stopped at that instant. For a second I thought about that day underneath the moonlight, long before the war ever started, when I confessed my love for him. I had been hopeful then, hopeful that he would accept my love and become my husband. And now I found myself optimistic again. That he would accept my proposal and marry me when he returned home from the war.

His eyes never left mine, he eyed me intently and uncertain. Would he refuse my request?

"Zelda, if you will have me then I will."

I leaped into his arms wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I let out a sigh of relief; I didn't realize I was holding my breath in.

"Zelda wait, will the council accept this engagement?" he pulled away from my embrace

"They wouldn't dare refuse it. After all it is they who continue to advise I select a husband and I have" I say as I lean in and kiss him softly

"And besides, you are still a lord of elevated caliber, not to mention a Captain"

"Very well then princess, we shall marry when I return" he pulls my hand up to his lips and kisses it.

"Come with me Zelda" he says as he pulls me to my feet

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" he says

We leave the sanctity of my study and make our way down the hall in the direction of the courtyards. The hour must be late because I hardly see anyone walking around with the exception of a few servants and maids. We reach the courtyards but continue walking past them. I hadn't noticed but the rain had finally stopped. The sky was clearer than before and for the first time in weeks the moon shone without a cloud in sight. I smiled at the peacefulness of this cold night.

As we continued to walk I began to realize where he was taking me; we were heading towards the Temple. Last time I was here was during my father's funeral. We climbed the stones steps of the Temple until we reached the massive entrance. With a slight push Link opened the doors. Once inside Link led me to the altar of the goddesses. We didn't say a word and the only sounds were the echoes of our steps.

"Zelda I brought you here because under Farore's watchful eyes I want to promise you that I will return to you, no matter what happens out there"

"I will come back to marry you and to protect you for the rest of my life"

He pulled my hands up and kissed them.

"Link I want you to promise me something else"

I wrap my hands against his and look straight into his cobalt eyes. He fixes his gaze at me, with the same amount of seriousness.

"Link I need you to promise me that you will not allow your rage to consume you. Don't let your compassion and kindness be obscured by the wrath of war. I've seen what fear and anger can do to you" I squeeze his hands with desperation. "You cannot bring peace and victory to this land if you allow those emotions and that bloodlust you possess to take over. Don't lose yourself my brave knight"

I am crying now and I cannot stop it.

"Zelda I swear here in the presence of the goddesses that I will not fail you, as a knight I swore an oath to Hyrule, to protect it" he releases the bond our hands are in and kneels right before me. "I will not fail you Zelda I swear it, this is my new oath to you" he crosses his right arm against his heart and lowers his head.

"Rise, my knight" I say trying to keep my voice from cracking.

I reach into my bosom and take out the ring that still hangs around my neck. As I remove the chain I think about what this ring means to me. It is the symbol of a bond between a knight and his princess, a symbol of loyalty, love, and most importantly the symbol of a promise.

"Link I want you to take this with you, as a reminder of the vow you just made me. So at times when you feel you are losing yourself you will be reminded of this moment."

I pull the chain over his neck and let the ring fall against his plate.

On our way back to the castle we walk in complete silence. My arm is wrapped around his and I am blissfully enjoying the warmth it provides. I don't want to think about the war, or the council, or Elred, I just want to enjoy my time alone with Link; with my unofficial fiancé. Before long we reach my chamber doors.

"Well princess here we are, I'll call the guards to stand watch" he says

"No Link wait" I say before he can ruin the night

"Stay the night with me, no guards, no problems, just you and me" I brush his cheek with the tip of my nose as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You drive a hard bargain princess". He picks me up and takes us inside the safety of my bedroom.

That night under the clear night sky, we loved each other for as long as our bodies allowed us to. That night I slept in the arms of my future husband, in the arms of the man I love, this imperfect man, in the arms of my knight in shining armor.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I didn't want too much drama or angst. Just wanted Link and Zelda to kind of patch up their relationship, so although Zelda has accepted Link's imperfect nature she of course still has to try and not only deal with it but try to help him overcome it, because that's what partners do. So anyways I will try to wrap this story up soon, maybe in about one or two more chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Renn19861**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **(Rated M)**

 **Zelda-**

The following day I awoke to the light pitter patter of rain. I opened my sleepy eyes and was surprised to see that my bedroom was still dark; it must be very early in the morning. I shift gently in my bed careful not to wake up Link but my attempts are futile. He groans softly behind me and wraps his arms around my naked body pulling me closer to him. I let out a soft groan and nudge him softly with my elbow. He locks me in place and kisses my bare shoulder softly.

"Good morning Zelda" he whispers in my ear. He sends shivers down my spine, the sensation is delightful and at this point all traces of exhaustion have left my body.

"Good morning Link" I turn to face him kissing his cold nose.

"Did you sleep well" I ask bringing my head down to his chest leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to his abdomen. He releases a soft moan.

"I did, how about you?" he caresses my back seductively as I continue to kiss his lower abdomen. I come back up and lay my naked body on top of his. "Better than I have in ages" I say bringing my lips to his. As our lips meet he cups my face with his hands and deepens the kiss; his tongue finds its way inside my mouth and I find myself running my hands around his muscled chest. In return he begins to explore the rest of my body only increasing my desire to let him in. I can feel his manhood pressed against my inner thigh just waiting, begging to be let in. Finally, I can no longer contain the fire welling up inside me and I spread my legs while I'm still on him awaiting his entry and when he enters I am overcome by ecstasy. Our movements are in sync with one another; our bodies absorbing each other's essence. His hands cup my breasts and I release a moan. The hunger in his cobalt eyes scream to me _harder, harder_ and all I can do is comply. As I throw my head back in pleasure I catch small rays of light making their way into my bedroom and I know all too well that our time together is running out; in a few minutes the maids will enter my chamber and we will once again be princess and knight..

Link is too hungry to notice and as he continues to strike I reach for his shoulders and bring him into a sitting position, I wrap my legs around his waist keeping the rhythm. Our eyes lock and it is then that our pace is slowed; he caresses my lower back and plants soft kisses along my neck and jaw. I in turn run my hands through his blond hair. As we reach our peak Link engulfs my lips with his and we fall on our side. As we lay there catching our breath I take mental pictures of this moment; of his lips, his eyes, the rhythm of his breath, his smile, the way he laughs, everything that I can possibly inscribe in my mind.

"Zelda" he whispers "I love you, I'll be back for you" he slides my hair behind my ear.

"I know" I say brushing his cheek

"I have to go, we'll be departing soon" he kisses my hands softly and I sense his desire to stay here in bed, where nothing else seems to matter. Slowly I prop myself up and kiss him gently. When we part I feel an overwhelming sense of despair and I am on the brink of tears but I suppress them. Strength is all I have now. He begins to dress himself in his captain's uniform and I put on a simple blue gown and matching lace robe. As he straps his red cape we hear someone trying to come in.

 _Knock, knock_

"Princess may we come in" it's Impa.

I glance at Link and tell him to go hide in my washroom.

"Yes Impa, please give me minute" I say closing the bathroom door.

"How do I get out" Link says worry in his voice

I begin to search for the hidden door and when I find it I pull it open to reveal the secret staircase.

" _Princess?"_ I hear Impa knocking on the door again

"Go Link, It'll lead you outside to the gardens, be careful that no one sees you" I say handing him a lantern.

He takes the lantern and pulls me into his arms. "I love you Zelda" he kisses my lips one last time and before I can say it back he disappears into the stairwell.

" _Princess?! Are you alright!"_ Impa is getting frantic and before she can break down my door I rush to unlock the bolts. "Impa I am alright please there is no need to get frantic" I say as I let her and my chamber maids in.

"What were you doing princess?" she asks

"I was uhh, praying" I say

She walks to my bed and opens my canopy. "is something the matter Impa" I ask praying to the goddesses she doesn't ask any more questions.

"No, no" she waves her hand. "Julia, Amelia, please prepare a hot bath for the princess, we have a long day ahead of us" she says. While the maids prepare my bath I walk over to my balcony window and realize that it has stopped raining. For the first time since my father's death not a single cloud is obscuring the sun, the first time I do not wake up in a fright due to my visions, I can only hope and pray that this is a sign of good fortune.

* * *

 **Link-**

I could still taste her lips; I could still feel her porcelain skin on my body; could still smell her, see her and hear her angelic voice. As I lean my head back against the curb of my tub I can't help but realize how far I deviated from my initial purpose. Zelda and I were never supposed to be, she was never supposed to fall in love me, but she did and despite my better judgment I allowed her to get close to me, to the point where I could no longer stay away from her. The path I have chosen will force me to give up my sword, but I would gladly do it if it meant waking up to her every single day of my life. I was determined to survive, but more than survival, I was determined to keep my promise to her. I would not lose myself to my anger. I reach to the small wooden table next to the tub and grab the gold chain holding the ring I relinquished to Zelda. As I inspect the silver ring I think about the last time I saw my father alive.

 **Flashback**

 _We were in the gardens of our home; my father was reading a book while I played with my wooden sword. Zelda was in the kitchen with my caregiver eating sweets. That day I pretended I was a knight sent on an important mission to rescue the princess. I was in the midst of battling the princess's captor; I swung my wooden sword at the old oak tree with valor and courage; dodging the leaves that fell with agility and grace (or so I thought). As I delivered the final strike against my enemy the strength of the mighty titan pushed me back making me fall hard to the ground. My father rushed to my side and tended to my injured ego._

" _Are you alright Link" he helps me up. Worry in his cobalt eyes._

" _The tree pushed me back" I responded trying to hold back my tears. He smiles at me and helps me back on my feet. "I'm not strong enough father, I failed" I drop my weapons and look at my dirty brown boots unable to look at him in the eyes, feeling ashamed. My father was the strongest man I knew. His eyes were warm and kind yet strong and wise. I looked up to him, he was my hero._

" _You don't need to be physically strong son, what matters is up here" he taps his temple "You see in order to win against your opponent you must first outsmart him. Learn from him and watch him carefully" he picks up my small sword and hands it to me. "let me show you" he squats behind me and carefully directs my every movement with his own, we side step and inspect the old tree looking for a weakness. I spot an old slash behind the old titan. "There!" I yell and we break into a run, my father still directing my arm movements. Together we hit the superficial cut only this time I don't fall back. I look back up at my father, pleased at our accomplishment; my father taps my shoulder and smiles._

" _You see Link it's not about who is stronger, physical strength can only accomplish so much; it is your wits and quick thinking that will guarantee you victory" he is on one knee now. "Is that why you read so much, father, to win" I ask naively. He lets out a laugh and softly pats my head. "It is not so much about winning son but about knowledge, I read because, well I like to read; but knowledge, it gives you power." I stare at him in confusion. He merely smiles. "Don't worry son, when you are older and you inherit my duties to the crown, you will understand just how powerful knowledge can be" he lifts up his right hand and pulls the ring decorating his ring finger on his left. He inspects it for a while and hands it to me._

 _I look at the giant silver ring with the sapphire in the center and carefully take it from my father's hand. I inspect it closely and I can see the inscribed symbol of the Arlen family name; the knights helmet resting atop the flag with the howling wolf in the center surrounded by elegant swirls. I look up at my father questioning what this means._

" _You will inherit this ring from me one day Link, when you are ready to take your pledge to the crown you will have all the responsibility that comes with the Arlen name" he puts his hand on my shoulder._

" _I understand father" I say as I hand him back the ring_

" _Hold on to it for now, when you return from the castle you can give it back to me son" he rubs my head, knocking off my green cap. "Now go on son go fetch Zelda, it's time we take her home" he picks up my cap and places it on my head._

 _I run back inside the house clutching the ring in my small hands. One day I will grow up to be just like my father._

That was the last time I saw my father, when I returned home that night the mansion was engulfed in flames. As I gazed at the dancing fire destroying my life I clutched at the silver ring still in my hand and vowed that I would never allow this to happen again. The next day once the fire had gone out and the investigation had been concluded by the knight police I learned that my father had been assassinated in our library, the fire was a means to conceal any evidence left behind. I left the following week to Dagobert where a distant relative agreed to watch over me; Arthur was only a simple knight back then.

 _Knock, knock_

"Sir Link, we are ready to depart" my lieutenant says.

"I'll be there in just a moment" I get out of the cold tub and quickly dry myself. I dress myself in my battle armor and strap in my sword and other smaller weapons I am sure will come in handy during battle. I take the golden chain and put it around my neck hoping this strong symbol will remind me of the type of man I promised my father to be. I cross my arm against my chest and pray to the goddesses for luck.

Once outside I see my men ready and assembled, I climb Epona and before I give the order to depart I look behind me. There within the walls of this castle is my reason to fight.

We arrived to Skyward the following morning; Commander Cardea was eagerly awaiting our arrival. Skyward was located southeast of Castletown, towards the Faron Providence. After our arrival the General and I wasted no time and immediately began discussing our situation.

"We have our forces spread out across the border, now they have already attacked Aldway but luckily General Arthur's leadership and military training won us the first battle" he points to the large map hanging on the wall of the small cabin in the center of town." The Zora warriors are stationed along this river; I have also asked a small squad of cadets to patrol the Great Sea of Nayru, just in case." He finishes his report

"Commander with all due respect, I think we should put more than a few Zora cadets to guard the Great Sea" I unsheathe my sword and draw the commander's attention to the map. "The Great sea of Nayru connects to these smaller rivers here and here along the Gerudo pass. The problem is that this river connects straight into Lake Hylia and straight into the heart of Hyrule, Castletown. If the enemy somehow manages to go through this waterway and takes Castletown, then all will be lost" I return my sword to my scabbard and wait for him to respond.

"You shouldn't worry too much Captain, I doubt Elred and its military are well aware of what rivers are connected to what, besides the Great sea is well protected by nature's own design. The seas reef will make it impossible for any seaside attack. "He places a hand on my protected shoulder.

"With all due respect commander, we should never underestimated the enemy, especially one who poses a threat to our kingdom .King Adair is no common menace; don't forget we had a traitor living among us for who knows how long" I say sternly.

"You're too paranoid Sir Link, you should get some rest captain" he says as he exits the small room.

I mentally curse his arrogance, I knew commander Cardea to be on the most respected military officials in Hyrule. The battle of Ordonia 35 years ago earned him that right among his fellow officers, but times were different and our enemies were stronger and more determined than they were 35 years ago. I leave the small cabin and make my way to my assigned quarters; most of my soldiers are either eating, or taking a small nap.

As I lock myself into my small room I spot a desk next to the bed and immediately begin to look for a piece of parchment. As I sit down I am more than tempted to write to Zelda but decide against it, instead I write to my mentor and good friend. I tell him about my suspicions regarding the Great Sea, and about commander Cardea's flawed and ancient strategies. As I write I want to tell him about Zelda, about our plans to wed as soon as the war is over but I leave that part out. Zelda and I decided to keep our engagement a secret from every one, if people were to find out I am the chosen suitor they would force me to abandon my post as Captain. I finish my letter, written in code, and seal it with the seal of the Hyrulean army.

By the time I go back outside I realize the sun is beginning to set, I hadn't noticed it before but the rain had stopped. Perhaps things were beginning turn around for us.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay! Will try to write the next chapter soon. I will also be working on Renegade which will hopefully start to get really juicy. Thank you all for the continued support and I hope you like it!**

 **Renn19861**


End file.
